


Fame vs Style

by palo_89



Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palo_89/pseuds/palo_89
Summary: Blaine is a music star who thinks he doesn't need anyone. Kurt is a stylist hired to dress Blaine on his next tour. They don't want to work together, until they get to know each other...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 84
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first Klaine fanfiction, hope you all like it!  
> Big thank you to my friend Verseau_87 who helped me a lot with the translation (since I'm Spanish). Please check her out, her stories are amazing!

Blaine shifted on the bed. He felt the sunlight streaming through the blind and a pair of clear eyes staring at him.  
\- Stop doing that. - he growled.  
\- Doing what?  
\- You know I don't like you looking at me while I sleep. You look like a psychopath.  
\- I can't help it...  
Blaine snorted, and turned to face the boy in his bed.  
\- In fact, you shouldn't even be here. I don't want to be unpleasant, but... why don't you go now, Seb? I have things to do.  
Sebastian sat up without hiding a disappointed gesture, and began to pick up his clothes from the floor.  
\- It wouldn't kill you to be a little bit nicer, you know? - he protested, while getting dressed.  
\- As if it was my kindness that interests you about me ... - with a mischievous smile, he caressed Sebastian's back, causing a chill in the young man before he got out of bed.  
\- I’m interested in everything about you. It’s you who’s not interested in me.  
\- It’s too early to have this conversation for the umpteenth time. I don't have to walk you to the door, do I? You know the way out.  
\- Yes, of course.  
Clearly annoyed, Sebastian made his way to the bedroom door, but before leaving, he swallowed his pride and turned to Blaine, who was watching him from the bed.  
\- Will you call me? - he asked, hating himself.  
\- I will call you.  
As soon as he heard the door to his house close, confirming that Sebastian was gone, Blaine turned on the bed, wrapping himself again between the sheets. If he cared a bit about the guy he had spent the night with, he would probably feel bad about the way he had treated him, but he couldn't develop any kind of bond with him, despite the fact that they had been sleeping together for almost four months. Truth be told, at 24 he was practically unable to feel a sincere appreciation for anyone outside of his family. His parents and brother were what he loved most in the world, but apart from them, he was alone. And that's the way it should be, he told himself… he was a pop star, who needed love? The sound of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. Blaine saw his manager's name on the screen, and he reluctantly answered it.  
\- I don't have to remind you that we have a meeting in an hour, right? Don’t be late. We have to discuss a lot of things about the new tour.  
\- Easy, Sue, don't be upset. I'll be there.

\- Sure, Isabelle. You know I won't disappoint you. See you.  
Kurt hung up the phone, and turned to Rachel and Santana, his roommates, who were looking at him expectantly.  
\- So… what? What is that great news that your boss had to give you? - Rachel asked impatiently.  
\- You are not going to believe it ... - Kurt dropped onto the couch with his friends, with a grimace of disgust.  
\- Come on, dear, we don't have all day. - Santana rebuked him.  
\- Isabelle wants me to be Blaine Anderson's personal stylist for his new tour and all his promotional events.  
\- What? - Rachel squealed, getting up from the couch to reach for a magazine. - This Blaine Anderson? The one on Rolling Stone’s cover?  
\- That one.  
\- OMG! Why aren't you screaming with excitement? Have you seen him? He is so handsome!  
\- Come on, Rachel, we're not all that shallow. - Kurt replied. - From what I’ve read of him, he is a complete idiot. A pretty boy with hints of diva.  
\- You know I try to agree with Rachel as little as possible, but I do agree with this. He looks great. Have you seen his ass? I don't like men, but with this one I could make an exception. - Santana took the magazine from Rachel's hands, showing Kurt a photo of Blaine in tight jeans. - Plus, you have to notice that he has talent.  
\- I'm not interested. - Kurt insisted, although he couldn't help but take a look at the photo. - If I accepted the job, it’s because Isabelle is my boss and she asked me for it as a personal favor. This contract will mean a lot of money for the company, and she wants someone she can trust to take care of it. I have to meet her now to specify the details, and I'm supposed to have the first contact with the “street market Beyoncé” tomorrow.  
\- Don't judge him before you meet him. - Rachel scolded him. - You tend to do that, and sometimes you're wrong. Maybe you’ll be surprised after all.  
\- I doubt it.

A stylist… how ridiculous was that? Blaine thought, as a car drove him back to his house after meeting Sue. Why did he need a stylist? He was a music best-seller, sold-out his shows, what difference would the clothes he wore make? But according to his manager, it was time to step forward and look for a different and groundbreaking image for the next tour. In other words, they wanted to further exploit his physical appearance, and that was something Blaine disliked terribly. He made music, he was not a model. He wanted people to admire him for his songs, not for having a face and a body that fell within the canons of beauty established by society. So he had tried to protest, but his words had fallen on deaf ears. The next day he would have to meet an unwelcome wannabe Versace whose job will be to tell him what to wear every moment from now on, and that idea pleased him as much as a kick to his stomach. Blaine hated that people made decisions for him, and he was sure that he would not agree with what he wanted to impose on him.  
When he got home, Blaine went straight to his studio, picked up his guitar and started playing. It was the only thing that calmed him when he was frustrated, and right now he was, very much so. The last thing he wanted to do was to meet this Kurt Hummel guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine came alone to a large glass-door building where he had to meet his stylist. Sue had offered to come with him, but if his manager had been there she would have forced him to be more pleasant than he had intended. Even though the chauffeur had parked at the back door to try to be discreet, a small group of fans was waiting for him there, and Blaine stopped to take selfies with all of them. One of the few things that were clear to him in life, is that his fame was due to his followers, and that's why he never denied an autograph or a photo to anyone. The only problem was that Blaine arrived there on time, and he spent a few minutes that he didn’t have to attend to his fans, which made Kurt, in his office, look at the clock one more time.  
\- I can't believe he’s late. - Kurt said to his boss.  
\- He’s a star; lateness is part of his charm. - Isabelle smiled fondly at him, trying to calm him down.  
\- And that gives him the right to waste our time?  
\- Just relax. You're 25, you're too young for wrinkles.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
\- Come in. - Isabelle said.  
Blaine opened the door, and entered a brightly lit room. In front of him were a blonde woman and a young man with brown hair.  
\- Hello, Blaine. It’s a pleasure having you in here. - Isabelle stepped forward and shook his hand. - I'm Isabelle Wright, the head of the company, and this is Kurt Hummel. He is going to be your stylist. We are delighted that you have trusted us for this.  
Blaine nodded in response. Isabelle could see how Kurt and Blaine studied each other in silence, despite the fact that the singer's eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, and she decided to get out of the way.  
\- Well, I’ll leave you alone so you can get to know each other and start working. I'm in the next office, if you need anything.  
Before leaving, and taking advantage of Blaine's impossibility to see her, she turned to Kurt, who could read a "be nice" on his boss’ lips just before the blonde left the office.  
Kurt may have many flaws, but lack of professionalism was not one of them, so he took a deep breath and addressed Blaine with the best of his smiles.  
\- Please make yourself comfortable. - he said, pointing to one of the tangerine chairs in front of his table, while he sat in his work chair. Before the singer even noticed him, Kurt had time to look him up and down. Studiously tousled curls, dark sunglasses, a white short-sleeved T-shirt and dark jeans. Kurt would be lying if he said Blaine wasn't attractive, but he definitely had a lot of work ahead of him.  
\- First of all, I would like you to tell me a bit about your style and what kind of clothes you feel comfortable with. I have done a little internet search reviewing your latest public appearances, but I would prefer to hear from you directly.  
Blaine looked at Kurt. Brown hair, blue eyes, white skin... and a lavender suit jacket that made him want to vomit.  
\- My style is what you see, there is no more. - he replied, with a reluctant tone .  
Kurt's smile faded from his face. Blaine was everything he imagined: cocky, nasty and rude. But they were in his office, and no matter how many gold records Blaine had, he set the standards there.  
\- Wow, thanks for the information, it will be very helpful. Just one thing: would you mind taking off your sunglasses? We are not on the beach, and I like to look the person I speak with in the eyes.  
That caught Blaine by surprise. He was used to everyone buttering him up and putting up with his bad ways, and it seemed that this guy wasn’t doing it. He removed his glasses, holding his gaze.  
\- Better? - he asked.  
\- Much better, thank you. - Kurt swallowed hard. Neither TV nor magazines did justice to those huge hazel eyes that looked at him with a certain disdain at the time.  
\- Look, I'm going to be honest with you. - Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts. - I didn't want to come here. I don’t consider that anyone, least of all someone with your looks, has to tell me how I should dress. I write songs, I don't do fashion parades. But my manager has forced me, so why don't you do us both a favor and give me the name of a couple of stores? I’ll buy myself some new clothes and end this. I promise you will take all the credit.  
That was too much. Kurt settled into his chair and took a deep breath before speaking.   
\- I appreciate your sincerity, and I think the most honest thing for me is to respond in the same way. I don’t like you. I don't like your vibes, I don't like your music and I don't care how famous you are. I'm very good at my job, and your music production company is going to leave a lot of money here for you, so I'm going to do things well. I will go shopping with you, I will select a complete collection and I will choose what you wear at any time. If you are not satisfied, solve it with your manager, but save yourself that patronizing attitude with me, okay?  
Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. If Kurt wasn't someone who was going to have complete control over one aspect of his life, he would have applauded his response, but considering that he was forced to spend quite a bit of time with this guy, he was starting to get a pain in the ass.  
\- Maybe I should talk to your boss and ask her to change my stylist. - he challenged Kurt.  
\- Go ahead. - Kurt replied, without backing down. - You will be assigned to a 50-year-old tacky woman who will say yes to everything and you will end up dressing like a clown. It's up to you.  
Kurt could almost hear Blaine's mind spinning around. The singer was torn between swallowing his pride and agreeing to work with Kurt, or making a scene and risking working with someone even worse. He decided on the first option.  
\- Okay. What's the plan?  
Kurt smirked. He had won.  
\- Well, tomorrow I need you to be available all morning; there are a few stores that I want us to go to. Now stand up, I want to take your measurements.  
The stylist stood up, feeling powerful, as he went to a small cabinet that was on one side of the office. It took him less than a minute to find the tape measure, but he wasn't expecting what he would find when he turned around. Blaine was in front of him, naked. Well, he had had the decency to leave his underwear on, but those white boxers didn't leave much to the imagination. Kurt gaped at him, trying to get the blood back to his head to be able to say something.  
\- What... what the hell are you doing? - he managed to stammer.  
\- Don't you have to take my measurements? Here I am. - now it was Blaine who smiled with superiority. He knew he had managed to intimidate Kurt.  
\- But you don't have to be naked for that! - Kurt noticed Blaine's expression, and collected himself. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. - You know what? It doesn’t matter.  
He approached the singer with the tape measure in his hand, and began to take the necessary measures. He tried to keep his hands for shaking, but the truth was that he wasn’t used to touching such perfect male bodies. Blaine was not very tall or especially muscled, but he had a well-built body and slightly tanned skin that Kurt couldn't help but admire. He tried to brush against him as little as possible.  
\- I don’t bite. You can touch me, if it’s necessary.  
\- I know you must be used to anyone jumping on you at the first opportunity, but keep calm, I don’t feel the need to pounce on you. I'm just doing my job.  
\- Well, you seem nervous.  
\- I'm not. - Kurt turned to write in his notebook the last piece of information he needed, avoiding looking Blaine in the eye. - That's it, you can get dressed.  
Kurt sat back in his chair while Blaine got dressed. The stylist could see that the singer was trying to contain a smug smile, and he would have loved to punch him in that beautiful face.  
\- Here's my card. - Kurt said when Blaine sat down in front of him. - I already have your number, so I will send you a message with the address of the first store. I'll be waiting there for you tomorrow at 10 o'clock.  
\- If you already have my measurements, can't you go alone? I don’t like to get up early.  
\- I can't work from some figures. The measurements are indicative, they will help me get an idea of the size you wear, but each garment is different and until you try on your clothes I will not be able to make a decision. You're short, not everything is going to suit you, so I need you to come with me.  
Blaine, who had been looking at the card Kurt had given him as he spoke, looked up after the last sentence.  
\- Excuse me? Did you just say I'm short? - he asked, annoyed.  
\- Don’t take it bad. I didn’t say it as an insult, it’s the truth.  
Blaine was definitely not used to that. He got up in bad manners, but before leaving the office, he heard Kurt's voice behind him.  
\- At 10. Be on time.  
Blaine didn't turn to look at him, but slammed the door behind him, as Kurt leaned back in his chair, proud of himself. He felt he had won the first battle.


	3. Chapter 3

At 10:15 a.m., a sleek, black car parked in front of one of New York's best clothing stores. The back door opened, and Kurt watched Blaine step out, wearing his inseparable sunglasses. Kurt approached him with sour look on his face.  
\- You’re unbelievable. Is it so difficult for you to be a little punctual? I've been waiting for you for 20 minutes.  
\- I overslept. I already told you that getting up early is not my thing.  
\- Incredible. Let's go.  
Kurt intended to grab Blaine's arm to get him into the store, but he miscalculated and ended up holding his hand. Both of them were shocked at the contact, but it was too late to back off, so Kurt tugged on him and they entered the store holding hands, although they let go as soon as they crossed the door.  
\- Well, I think we should start by looking at pants. - Kurt said, breaking the awkward silence that it had been created. - It may surprise you, but there is life beyond jeans. - he added, looking disapprovingly at Blaine's pants, exactly the same ones he'd worn the day before but with open, frayed knees.  
\- Jeans are also on your blacklist? - Blaine asked, hanging his sunglasses in the neck of his black T-shirt, and starting to look through the different clothes racks.  
\- Absolutely not. I'm just saying there are many more options. What do you think?  
Kurt showed Blaine some tight black pants with a black sash around its waist.  
\- You're kidding, right? In what possible situation could I wear something like that?  
\- That's up to me. You are going to try them. - he decided. - These ones too, and I think...  
\- Excuse me. - Kurt turned around, and found two teenage girls staring at Blaine. - You're Blaine Anderson, right?  
\- Yes. - Blaine replied.  
\- Told you! - exclaimed one of them, hitting the other in the arm. - My friend and I have come to find a pair of dresses for our high school dance, and as soon as I saw you come in I knew it was you. We are your biggest fans; your latest album is wonderful. Could you take a picture with us, please?  
Kurt looked at Blaine, fearing an unpleasant reaction from him, but he was surprised to see that Blaine was smiling at the girls.  
\- Of course. - He replied.  
\- Do you mind? - one of the girls gave her cell phone to Kurt, who took a couple of seconds to understand that they wanted him to do it. Blaine stood between the two teens and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Kurt took a couple of photos and handed the phone back to the girl.  
\- Thank you. You are fantastic. - one of them said to Blaine, looking at him with true devotion.  
\- You're welcome. Nice to meet you, girls.  
The girls hurried away, jumping and shouting with excitement. Blaine turned to continue looking at clothes, when he realized that Kurt was watching him.  
\- What? - he asked.  
\- Nothing. It's just that you've been strangely nice to those girls. It's the first time I've seen you smile since I've known you.  
\- Girls like them feed me; it doesn't cost anything to be grateful.  
They both continued to look at clothes in silence, with Kurt choosing clothes back and forth. When he was already carrying a considerable pile of clothing in his arms, they approached the fitting rooms.  
\- Remember what I told you: the printed shirt with the black pants and the white shirt with the tight blue ones. And don't button up your suit; I want to see how it fits you. I’ll wait for you out here.  
\- Sir, yes sir. - Blaine took all the clothes and went into one of the changing rooms, while Kurt sat in a chair waiting for him. Since they were alone there, Kurt decided to ask him the question that had been hanging around his head for a while.  
\- Is your life always like this?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Wherever you go, there are people waiting for you, telling you how amazing you are and dying to touch you. It’s…  
\- Absurd? Disturbing? - Blaine anticipated, awaiting criticism from the stylist.  
\- No. I was going to say exhausting. I don't know if I would be able to bear the pressure of being constantly observed, of not having privacy.  
\- Fame comes with that price, I guess. I am lucky to live doing a job that I love; I'm used to being stopped on the street and it’s not that bad. People are usually very nice.  
After saying that, the fitting room curtain opened, and Blaine appeared in the first pants Kurt had chosen and a red patterned shirt.  
\- I look ridiculous.  
Kurt, who looked at him in amazement, didn’t think the same.  
\- Not at all. - Kurt got up, approaching him. - You look very handsome. - Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise. - I mean it looks good on you. - Kurt corrected, noticing that he was turning red. - It’s fancy, but the print gives it an informal touch. We keep it.  
\- Are you sure? It doesn't convince me, it's not my style.  
\- We are here to find you a new style. Get back in there and keep trying on the clothes.  
Blaine obeyed, and as he undressed to put the next outfit on, the question slipped from his lips.  
\- What music do you like?  
\- What?  
\- You said you didn't like my music, so I'm curious to know what you like.  
\- Well... - Kurt started. - It's not that I don't like your music, but I think it's too commercial. I prefer the classic songs from musicals.  
\- Come on, you're a grandpa. - Blaine laughed.  
\- I’m not. - he protested. - But the hits of The Top 40 come and go, and songs like Defying Gravity are timeless.  
\- Wicked, huh? - Blaine emerged from the fitting room, this time wearing a black suit with silver details on the lapel and cuffs. Kurt's admiring gaze didn't go unnoticed.  
\- Wow, you know it. - Kurt said, going over the suit from all angles.  
\- Pop singers are not hicks, Kurt. I listen to all kind of music; I’m not as much of a snob as others.  
Kurt was going to protest, but he realized that it was the first time that Blaine had pronounced his name, and he couldn’t explain why, but he felt a pinch in his stomach.  
\- I didn’t mean to offend you. And I’m not a snob, I only know what I like.  
\- Me too, and here I am, trying on clothes that I wouldn't have chosen in a million years. You have to widen your sights from time to time.  
\- It seems that this suit was made for you. - Kurt muttered, though it was more a thought out loud. He met Blaine's gaze only for a second. - The suit is a yes. Go back to the fitting room; you still have a lot of clothes waiting for you.  
They went on like that all morning, from store to store, until Blaine said he couldn't take it anymore and Kurt decided not to force him. They had bought more things than he had originally imagined, and Blaine's attitude hadn’t been as disastrous as Kurt had expected. Kurt would never say it out loud, but he had to admit he had a good time with Blaine Anderson.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days had passed since they'd been shopping together, and Blaine had his first public event. He would attend a movie premiere, and he had to stop by Kurt's office for the stylist to tell him what clothes to wear. It still seemed surreal to him that at 24 he couldn't choose his own wardrobe, but he had learned to resign himself.  
He came to Kurt's office and knocked on the door.  
\- Come in.  
Blaine entered the office, and found Kurt sitting at his desk, frowning over some patterns. Blaine contained a smile; he couldn't deny that Kurt was quite a character.  
\- Blaine! - he exclaimed when he saw him. - You’ve arrived at the time I told you, I can't believe it.  
\- Don’t get used to it.  
Kurt laughed and got up from his seat.  
\- Come with me. I have your clothes in another room.  
Blaine followed him into a room with mirrors and a small platform in the center.  
\- Tell me you're not going to make me go up there like I'm trying on wedding dresses.  
\- Can you stop growling for a minute? You’re going to a premiere and will spend the night surrounded by superstars; you should be excited.  
\- No. I’m going to walk the red carpet of an event where there will be journalists who will interview me and give me the opportunity to talk about my tour. I plan to leave after ten minutes; I’m not interested at all.  
\- Seriously?  
\- Totally. Also, I want to go to bed soon. Tomorrow my brother is coming to town and I have to go pick him up from the airport.  
There it was. That smile that he showed so little genuinely appeared on Blaine's face, and Kurt let out a sigh.  
\- I didn't know you had a brother.  
\- Yes. His name is Cooper. He is 8 years older than me and lives in Los Angeles. I see him very rarely, just like my parents, and I’m really looking forward to it.  
\- Do your parents live in Los Angeles too? - Kurt didn’t know why he was suddenly asking questions about his private life, but he had real interest. Also, for some reason, Blaine didn't seem to mind.  
\- No, they live in Ohio. We are all from there, but Cooper went to LA as soon as he turned 18 to try to succeed as an actor. He hasn’t been very lucky, but he is still struggling. I came to New York as soon as my first record deal was offered, so we're all scattered. We see each other on holidays or when we can get away, and we talk almost every day, but still... I really feel like hugging my brother.  
Blaine realized that he had just told more about his life to someone who was practically a stranger than he used to tell to most people who worked with him daily. He felt a bit awkward.  
\- Anyway, why don't you show me the monstrosity I have to wear?  
Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded and went to a coat rack and picked up something hidden with a black cover. He handed it to Blaine.  
\- Behind that door you have a little room where you can change. Put it on and come out to see you.  
\- Will you let me look at it before entering there?  
\- I don't want to see your face of absolute disapproval when you see it. I’ll wait here for you.  
Blaine huffed, put his cell phone, wallet and keys on a chair and went into the room Kurt had told him. His reaction came in just a few seconds.  
\- Seriously?  
\- It’s informal, fun and much less daring than other things you tried on. Just put it on.  
As Kurt waited for Blaine to come out, he heard a vibration, and saw Blaine's cell phone screen light up. He didn't want to be a gossip, but curiosity overpowered him. He walked to the chair where Blaine had left his things, took the phone and saw three messages, all from a certain Sebastian.  
"Hey, you didn't call me."  
"Do you want us to meet tonight?"  
"I miss you".  
Wow. He knew Blaine was gay, because the singer had never hidden that, but not that he had a boyfriend. Then the door in front of him opened, and Blaine appeared. He wore tight-fitting maroon pants, a multi-colored patterned T-shirt, and a black glossy-knit blazer, as well as black shoes.  
"I don't know if..." - he started, but interrupted himself when he saw Kurt with his phone in his hand. - What are you doing with my phone?  
\- Sorry, I didn’t want to... it started to vibrate and I thought it could be important. - he approached Blaine and gave it to him. - I think it's your boyfriend.  
\- Don't look at my phone ever again. - Blaine warned him. He looked at the screen, read the messages and locked the phone again, without bothering to answer. - And he's not my boyfriend. - he added, relaxing the tone a little. - Sebastian is... well...  
\- A friend with benefits? - Kurt asked. He knew he was messing in business that doesn’t concern him, but Blaine answered anyway.  
\- No, he's not my friend, either. Let's say he’s someone who meets my needs.  
\- Oh, my God. - Kurt replied. He clapped his palms together and looked down.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Having a moment of silence for romance. You just killed it.  
Blaine laughed.  
\- Romanticism only exists in movies. I’m a practical person.  
\- I don’t agree, but I respect it, as long as the other person feels the same way.  
\- I assure you it’s mutual. Sebastian is not interested in me, but he loves sleeping with Blaine Anderson, the singer.  
\- If that's true, you deserve something better.  
That comment annoyed Blaine greatly. He hated that people gave him advice about his life, as if by the fact that he was famous everyone had the right to have an opinion.  
\- You know what? I’m here for you to dress me, not for you to interfere in my personal relationships. Let's keep it that way.  
Normally, Blaine would have made a comment like that without flinching, but something in Kurt's hurt expression made him instantly regret it.  
\- Kurt, I’m sorry, I...  
\- No, you are absolutely right. - Kurt said, in the coldest tone he could. - I’m your stylist and you are my client, the chatter is not necessary. I’ll roll up your jacket and you're ready to go.  
Blaine said nothing more. He let Kurt put on his jacket, and as soon as Kurt gave him the go-ahead, Blaine whispered a "thank you" and, feeling unable to face Kurt’s blue eyes, gathered up his things and hurried out of the room to go to the premiere.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt picked up his phone, annoyed, and searched for the number of the last person he wanted to talk to. Some of the clothes he had bought for Blaine had arrived, and some of them had to be touched up a little, so he needed the singer to come to his office. It had been three days since the last time they talked, when Blaine acted like an idiot the day of the premiere, and if it depended on Kurt, they’d have continued like this, but he had to do his job. And thinking that he had come to believe that there could be a real person under that diva façade...  
He shook his head, and put the phone to his ear. He waited for a while, and when he was about to hang up, Blaine answered.  
\- Kurt...  
\- Hi. I need you to come when you can, I’ve received more of your clothes and some garments need to be modified, so tell me when you’re free and I’ll try to make a place for you in my schedule. - Kurt said, trying to sound as distant as possible.  
\- Right now it's going to be impossible...  
\- Look, I don't have to beg you. - Kurt interrupted him. - You have promised to do this and my time is very valuable, so be professional and tell me when you can come.  
Kurt heard a sound on the other side of the line. Was it a sob?  
\- I'm at Presbyterian Hospital. - Kurt was surprised to notice Blaine's rueful tone. - My brother... he had an accident, and I still don’t know how he is... sorry, I can’t talk to you right now.  
Blaine hung up the phone, and Kurt stared at the screen for a few seconds. Then, without thinking, he left his office and hailed a taxi.

Blaine didn’t know what to do. He was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, staring nowhere and waiting for someone to appear and give him any information about his brother. He only knew that Cooper was in surgery, but that was a few hours ago and fear was taking over him. Blaine heard some footsteps and looked up hopefully, but he found the last person he expected to see there.  
\- Kurt?   
\- Hi. - Kurt greeted him, with a shy smile.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Honestly? I don’t know. - he said. - But you told me about your brother, and I thought that since your parents don’t live here, you would probably be alone, and you seemed so distressed... I know that I...  
He stopped when Blaine got up from the chair he was in and walked over to hug him. The singer clung to him as if his life depended on it, and before his mind could analyze the situation, his body reacted and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. Kurt noticed that Blaine was crying, so he stroked his back slowly, trying to comfort him. He couldn't say how long they were like that, in silence, until Blaine separated from him.  
\- Do you feel better? - Kurt asked, gently.  
Blaine nodded. He was going to say something when a doctor appeared in the room.  
\- Mr. Anderson? - said the doctor.  
\- It's me. - Blaine approached him. - How is my brother?  
\- He is stable. He had a broken leg and some cracked ribs, but luckily his internal organs haven’t been affected. He suffered a head concussion, but without consequences. The leg surgery went well, so we just have to wait and to see how it evolves, but your brother will be fine.  
Blaine sighed with relief, and noticed Kurt's hand on his shoulder. Blaine didn't know when Kurt had come to him, but he appreciated it.  
\- Thank you, doctor. Can I see him?  
\- He's still sedated, he needs some rest. Why don't you go eat something? You’ll be able to see him when you return.  
\- Okay. Thank you so much, really.  
The doctor smiled at him and left the room, leaving the two guys alone. Blaine turned to Kurt.  
\- Kurt, I don't know what to say...  
\- Why don't we go to the cafeteria and you buy me lunch while you think about it?  
\- Done.

Kurt looked at Blaine. He was staring at his plate and stirring the food with his fork, but without putting anything in his mouth.  
\- Blaine, if you keep playing with that steak, you're going to end up fond of it. - Blaine looked at him. He still had red eyes from everything he had cried. - Hey, you heard the doctor, he's going to recover. You can relax.  
\- I hadn’t been so scared in my life. When they called me and told me that Cooper had a car accident, it was like my whole world stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move... I still don't know how I managed to ask the driver to bring me here. I don't know what I’d have done if things had gone wrong, I can't imagine my life without him.  
\- I understand. I was very young when my mom died, but I still remember perfectly the fear and helplessness I felt that day.  
\- Kurt, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. - Blaine said honestly. - And I'm here complaining when the only thing my brother has is a broken leg...  
\- But you haven’t known about it until now, it’s okay that you were worried.  
Blaine looked down at his plate again, suddenly embarrassed.  
\- I don’t usually behave as I did when you arrived, I... I wanted to apologize.  
\- Why, for crying? For being human?  
\- I hate feeling vulnerable; I don't like people to see me like this.  
\- Easy, your secret is safe with me. As far as I'm concerned, everyone can still think of you as a heartless asshole.  
Blaine laughed, before shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.  
\- I guess I deserve it. I wasn’t at my best the other day.  
\- No, you weren't. I shouldn't have gotten into your personal life, though.  
\- Anyway, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, and after that, you go and show up here.  
\- I did what anyone would’ve done.  
\- That’s not true. I live in a world where I’m always surrounded by people, but at the same time I feel incredibly lonely most of the time. - Blaine confessed. - Do you think that any of the people I interact with really care about my life? They just want to make money at my expense.  
\- Then you should surround yourself with other kinds of people. Rachel and Santana, my roommates, may be the most irritating people in the world, but they’re my family, and I know they will always be there for me. That's the kind of bond that really matters.  
Blaine nodded, and they both finished eating in silence, except for some banal comment from time to time. They left the cafeteria and said goodbye cordially, since Kurt had to return to work and Blaine wanted to go up to see his brother. Both felt that their opinion about the other had changed, and that day would undoubtedly be a new beginning in their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

\- No, Brittany, it's not enough. I’ve already told you. - Kurt snorted, while talking to the phone with one of his collaborators. - Not everything can have unicorn print, I need something else.  
He heard a knock on the door, and assuming it was Isabelle, Kurt covered the phone with his hand and brought out his most dramatic side.  
\- Come in. Kill me and end my suffering, please.  
However, when the door opened, he didn’t meet his boss, but the owner of beautiful hazel eyes that looked at him with amusement. Kurt's heart stopped for a second.  
\- Brit, honey, I have to go. Think about what I’ve told you and call me when you have any new idea, okay? Bye.  
He hung up the phone and looked at Blaine in surprise.  
\- What are you doing here? I’d swear that your show is tomorrow.  
\- And it's tomorrow. Are you busy? Maybe I should’ve called before showing up here without warning.  
\- No, no, not at all. - Kurt got up and walked around his desk until he was in front of Blaine. - You were saying.  
\- Well, it's not big deal. The other day, in the hospital, you told me about your roommates, and I wanted to repay your kindness, so... - He opened his jacket, and took out what looked like badges from his inside pocket. - There are three VIP passes for the show tomorrow. It's not officially the start of the tour yet, but I'm going to introduce new songs and I think it can go very well. I know you don't like my music, but I don't know, I thought maybe you would like to come with them. Or with whoever you want, of course. I don't even know if you have someone special... - Kurt looked at him curiously. He could swear that the unflappable Blaine Anderson was nervous. - Anyway, I’m just talking the talk. I give you the passes and you decide; if you have nothing better to do, I’d love you to come.  
Kurt smirked, taking the passes Blaine offered him.  
\- Blaine, this is so sweet, you didn't have to... but of course, I'll be there. I’ll tell my roommates, I’m sure they’ll love the idea.  
\- Great. - Blaine's face lit up. - I’d have given you the passes tomorrow, but it didn’t seem nice to invite you at the last minute, so...  
\- My life is not so interesting as to have a better plan than this, but thanks for your consideration. How is your brother, by the way?  
\- Better. He still has a lot of pain, but he is moving bit by bit, so he is more cheered up. Thanks for asking.  
They smiled each other with shyness. What was happening?  
\- Well, I'll leave and let you work. - Blaine said, going back to his usual carefree expression. - See you tomorrow.  
\- Okay. Thanks again for the invitation.  
\- You're welcome.  
Blaine left the office, leaving Kurt with a strange feeling inside him. Were those butterflies in his stomach?

Before the show, Kurt and Blaine were barely able to speak. The singer was very nervous, to the point where he put on the clothes that Kurt had chosen without question, but both agreed to meet later backstage.  
Kurt was excited. He would take the secret to his grave, but in the past few days, specifically since he went to see Blaine at the hospital, Kurt had been listening to his songs non-stop, and he had to admit to himself that they were good. Yes, most of them were very commercial, but the lyrics were great, and Blaine's voice… Blaine's voice woke up something in him that Kurt preferred not to analyze for the moment. The point is that he really wanted to enjoy the show, and especially with his two best friends.  
The three of them arrived with their badges around their necks, and stood on one side of the venue, from where they could watch the show, avoiding crowds and accessing the bar without problems.  
\- I love being a VIP. - Rachel commented, with a gin and tonic in her hand.  
\- Don't indulge so much at the open bar. - Kurt warned. - We have to go see Blaine later and I don't want to get there with two drunkards.  
\- Don't worry; we won't make a fool of you in front of your "friend". - Santana said. Kurt decided not to comment on the wink with which she had spoken the last word.  
Luckily, the show started right away, and they were carried away by the music, especially Kurt. Blaine was spectacular up there; he stepped onto the stage with a confidence and energy that would be envied by any artist who had spent many more years in this business than he had. His voice didn’t tremble at all, quite the contrary. Every time he opened his mouth, either to address the audience or to perform any of his songs, everyone went crazy, and it was no wonder. He had something, Kurt thought. Something that you can’t learn in a conservatory but that gets inside you when you listen to it. Whatever it was, Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him.  
After an hour and a half, the show came to an end. Kurt, Rachel and Santana enjoyed it like kids, and after asking someone from the staff, they started walking towards the backstage area.  
\- It was amazing! - Rachel exclaimed. - Blaine is even better live.  
\- And he looks even better live. - Santana commented, looking intently at Kurt.  
\- Santana, please, he's not a piece of meat. - the stylist protested.  
\- Well, well, your tone has changed.  
\- What? - Kurt asked, playing dumb.  
\- You like him! - Rachel stated. - It’s okay, Kurt, we’re your friends, you can tell us.  
\- There’s nothing to tell. You’re seeing things that aren’t there.  
\- You lose your pants when you look at him, Hummel. - Santana pointed out. - You didn’t see your face during the whole show.  
They reached the door to Blaine's dressing room, and Kurt turned to his friends before entering.  
\- Stop saying crazy things. Don't make me regret inviting you.  
He knocked on the door and peeked out slightly.   
\- Can we come in?  
Blaine, who was drinking water, turned as soon as he heard his voice, with a huge smile on his face.  
\- Sure, come in!  
Kurt couldn't help but look him up and down. Blaine had changed the shirt he had performed with for a black cotton one, probably because the other one was totally sweaty, and you could tell he had just wet his hair, making his curls shine even more. Impressive, Kurt thought. He shook his head before speaking.  
\- Blaine, these are my friends, Rachel and Santana.  
\- Nice to meet you, guys. - Blaine came over to greet them and found Rachel's arms around his neck. Kurt wanted to die.  
\- You've been wonderful! Really! I've been to many shows, and yours has definitely entered my top 5.  
\- Thank you, it’s nice to hear it. - Blaine separated, between amused and scared by the effusiveness of the young woman.  
\- Forgive her, she didn’t take her medication today. - Santana offered her hand to Blaine, and they both gave each other a friendly squeeze. - But it's true that it was great, your energy freaks me out. We all really enjoyed it, didn't we, Kurt?  
If a glance could kill, Santana would’ve been knocked to the ground by Kurt at that moment.  
\- Kurt is not my biggest fan, so I don’t expect any flattery from him. - Blaine joked.  
\- That first comment I made is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, right? - Kurt protested, pretending to be upset. - I was going to tell you that I loved your show, but I'd better shut up.  
\- Seriously? This is a historic day. Please don’t deny me the satisfaction of receiving a compliment from you. - Blaine laughed.  
Rachel and Santana watched the scene without losing any detail. The flirting between the two guys was so evident that Santana made a decision.  
\- You know what? It’s very hot in here. Did you notice it, Rachel? Why don't we wait outside while the guys talk about their stuff?  
\- I think it’s a great idea. Kurt, we'll wait for you outside. But take your time, huh? No hurry. Blaine, it's been a pleasure meeting you.  
\- Yes, thanks for inviting us. - Santana added, taking her friend by the arm and hurrying out of the dressing room.  
Blaine, holding back his laughter, turned to Kurt. The stylist’s cheeks were so red.  
\- What just happened? - Blaine asked, biting his lower lip.  
\- I don't know, but this is probably the last time we see each other, since I’ll almost certainly be sentenced to life imprisonment when I murder them with my bare hands.  
That was too much for Blaine, who laughed heartily.  
\- Don’t laugh! - Kurt complained, although it was impossible not to join in.  
\- Sorry. I think you were about to tell me that you loved my show.  
\- Oh my God, how can you live with that ego?  
Blaine laughed again, but suddenly became serious.   
\- Did you really like it?  
Blaine's huge eyes were looking at him with vulnerability, and Kurt melted. That gruff, pushy guy was really interested in his opinion. Kurt smiled at him sincerely.  
\- Are you kidding? Didn’t you see all those people singing with you? They've all gone crazy from start to finish. You've done magic on stage, Blaine, you should be proud of yourself.  
Blaine felt his heart race in his chest as he absorbed those words and lost himself in Kurt's gaze. Had his eyes always been so blue? How could he have not noticed until now? And his smile... there was something special about it. Blaine started to get closer to Kurt, not really knowing what he was doing, until only a few inches separated them. And that's when the dressing room door opened without warning, breaking the moment, and Sebastian appeared behind it.  
The young man's smile faded as soon as he saw that Blaine was not alone. He didn't know who that other guy was, but Seb was aware that he had just interrupted something. A mixture of anger and jealousy ran him up and down, and he knew he had to make a move.  
\- Sebastian! Can't you knock on the door? - Blaine asked, clearly uncomfortable. He looked askance at Kurt, who upon hearing the boy's name knew exactly who he was and began to wish that the earth would swallow him up.  
\- Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you. - he approached Blaine, passing in front of Kurt without even looking at him, and possessively wrapped his arm around the singer’s waist and kissed him on the lips. It took Blaine just a second to separate, but before he could say anything, Kurt stepped forward.  
\- I’m leaving now, my friends are waiting for me.   
\- Kurt, you don't have to... - Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.  
\- Thank you very much for the invitation. See you.  
Kurt couldn't stay there for one more second more, so he opened the dressing room door and was thankful when the cold air that ran through the corridors hit him in the face. He didn't know what had been about to happen between him and Blaine, but what was clear is that Sebastian had brought Kurt back to reality. When he met his friends outside, they wanted to question him, but stopped as soon as they saw his face. They knew Kurt well enough to know that he was not about to speak at the moment, and would come to them when he was ready. Kurt silently thanked them, because all he wanted to do was get into bed and forget what happened that night.


	7. Chapter 7

\- What the hell was that, Sebastian? - As soon as Kurt went out the door, Blaine faced the guy.  
\- What? Does it bother you now that I kiss you? - Sebastian asked, false innocence in his voice.  
\- If you do it to mark some kind of territory, of course it bothers me.   
\- I don't know what you're talking about.  
\- Who do you think you are to enter my dressing room without knocking, approach like that and kiss me without warning? You and I are not together; get that stupid idea out of your head.  
\- Why are you so angry? Did I interrupted something? Who was that?  
\- I don't have to explain myself, Seb. And if you keep behaving like this, it's all over, VIP passes included. I don't have to put up with this.  
\- And I don't have to put up with you treating me like shit! - Seb exploded. - I’m the only person in your life who tolerates your rejection, your mood swings. Do you think that little princess is going to allow you this type of behaviour? He ran away at the first opportunity. Because it's what everyone does, Blaine; everyone leaves you. You’re not an easy person to be around, dear. Stop pulling away from me, because one day I'm going to get tired and without me you’re completely alone.  
Sebastian had attacked him where it hurt the most. Blaine couldn't help but think he was right, as much as he tried to deny it, sometimes he felt that filling stadiums only served to make him feel even more empty when he got home and loneliness invaded him. Most of the time Blaine was fine, but sometimes his fragile armour would fall apart and he found himself crying in his bed, wishing his parents and brother were there to tell him that everything was going to be all right. And although he had never said this out loud, it seemed that Sebastian had him figured out.  
As soon as he realized that his words had had the desired effect, Seb approached Blaine again, smiling, and when he was by his side, he lowered his head and whispered in his ear.  
\- Come on, let's forget about this. Let's go to your house.  
Blaine sighed, and silencing that part of him that begged him not to, he took Sebastian’s hand and they left the dressing room together.

It was Monday afternoon when Kurt received a text from Blaine. He felt a slight chill when he saw his name on the phone screen.  
"Hi. I know I was supposed to come to see you today to try on more things and start choosing looks for Los Angeles, but could you grab the clothes and come to my house? This is my address. ”  
Brilliant. Now apart from Blaine's stylist he was also his delivery boy. Kurt was still upset about what happened on Friday after Blaine’s show and didn't feel like staying with him, but at least by going to his place he would have an excuse to leave whenever he wanted. Half an hour later, and with several garment bags in his arms, Kurt hailed a taxi (which he planned to charge to the company account) and headed to Blaine's house.

Damn, Kurt thought, when the taxi dropped him off in front of a stately apartment building in one of New York's most exclusive areas. Sometimes he forgot how much money Blaine must have. He entered the hall, and a perfectly uniformed older man approached him, asking who he was and who he wanted to see. When told, the doorman went back to his desk and made a call, and after receiving the go-ahead from the person he had spoken to, he motioned for Kurt to take the elevator and go up to the top floor. Of course, Blaine lived in the penthouse.  
When the elevator doors opened, Kurt found himself in a luxurious hallway with a single door, which was already open. Blaine was waiting for him leaning against the frame.  
\- Hi. - the singer greeted with a smile.  
\- Hi. - Kurt replied, although he didn't smile. - Do you mind? - he said, because with Blaine there he couldn’t get into the apartment. - This is heavy.  
\- Sure. - Blaine pulled away, letting Kurt in. The singer closed the door while biting his lower lip; it was obvious that Kurt was angry.  
Kurt walked down a long hallway that ended in a large, impersonally decorated, cold room. He walked to the first table he found and left the clothes on top.  
\- We start whenever you want. - he said to Blaine.  
\- First of all, I wanted to apologize for the other day.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Come on, Kurt. I'm not used to apologizing; don't make it harder for me.  
\- I'm serious, I don't know what you're talking about. - Kurt turned around and pretended to look for something in a garment bag to avoid Blaine's gaze, but the singer didn’t plan to give up. Blaine approached him, and taking Kurt by the shoulders, made him turn so that he had no choice but to look at him.  
\- I’m sorry, okay? I didn't know Sebastian was going to show up, much less behave like that. The situation was very awkward, but you didn't have to leave like that.  
\- Well, I felt like a third wheel. - Kurt admitted. - But it’s okay, really.  
\- Is it? Then why are you so upset?  
\- I’m not upset. Look. - he said, pointedly smiling wider.   
\- I like that we get along. - Blaine confessed, and those simple words made Kurt soften a little. - Can we pretend that Friday never happened, please?  
Kurt snorted. Who was he kidding? He couldn't keep being pissed off at Blaine when he was making that pouting face.  
\- It's all forgotten. - Kurt smiled, and this time he did it sincerely.  
\- Good. - Blaine returned the smile. - Do you want something to drink?  
\- Well, I wouldn't say no to tea.  
\- I'll be right back.  
A few minutes later, Blaine appeared with a tray with two cups, a kettle of boiling water, and several tea bags, and set it on the dining room table.   
\- I don’t have too much variety because I’m a coffee person, but I hope that you like it.  
Why did it seem so cute to see a music star worried about being a good host? Kurt wondered. He shook his head and walked over to the table, choosing a berry tea.  
\- This is perfect, thanks. - he said, placing the bag in one of the cups. Before he could get the kettle, Blaine was already pouring water on it. - But don't think that because you’re being so charming you’re going to get away from me; you have a lot of clothes to try on.  
\- You don't give me a break, do you? - Blaine laughed, reaching out and picking up one of the garment bags. - Sit back, drink you tea and relax, while I take this to the bedroom and put on whatever is inside, so that you can tell me all of the possible flaws.  
\- You have finally understood how I work.  
Kurt heard Blaine's laughter as he made his way to his bedroom, and he felt good. He was starting to like that sound too much. Since the tea was still so hot, Kurt began to browse the room. The only space that didn't look like something out of a decorating magazine was the mantelpiece, which was filled with family pictures. Blaine and the one Kurt guessed was his brother Cooper when they were kids, both of them with a couple who looked like their parents, Blaine on stage smiling with devotion at whoever was taking the picture, and the one who became Kurt’s favorite: Blaine about 4 years old, with the sweetest smile in the arms of the same woman from the other picture. There was no longer any doubt that she was his mother, because Blaine looked exactly like her.  
\- Curiosity gets the best of you? - Blaine said, suddenly appearing in the living room. Kurt jumped a little, because he didn’t expect it and he was afraid he had overstepped, but then he realized from his expression that Blaine wasn’t pissed off, quite the contrary.  
\- I couldn't resist. You look exactly like your mother.  
\- That's what everyone tells me, but she is much more beautiful than me. - Blaine replied, with a special shine in his eyes.  
\- You two are very close, right?  
\- She’s the most important person in my life. - then Blaine remembered something. - Sorry, I just remembered that your mother... - he fell silent.  
\- Don’t worry, I brought up the subject. Also, it’s good to see that you have some weakness. How is your brother doing?  
\- He's going back to being the idiot he usually is, which I suppose is a good sign. - Blaine said, although he couldn't hide a smile.  
\- Ah, it's a family thing. Now I understand your issues... - Kurt commented, smiling maliciously.  
\- What did you mean?  
\- Nothing, nothing. - he laughed. Kurt was so entertained talking to Blaine that he had almost forgotten why he was there. He walked over to examine the singer's suit, which fit him like a glove. - Perfect, there is nothing to do to this one.  
\- That’s weird, since I’m short... - the tinkle in Blaine's voice made him smile.  
\- Besides being short, you’re very spiteful, have you ever been told that? - Kurt looked closely at Blaine and had an idea. - Do you know what would look good with this outfit? To change the hairstyle a little... - Kurt made a move to touch his curls, but Blaine turned his head away.  
\- No, not at all, beautiful. Don’t touch my hair, it’s my own personal brand.  
Kurt would’ve died of pleasure to hear Blaine call him "beautiful" if it wasn't for what he saw on his neck when Blaine shook his head. He jerked away from the singer.  
\- You can sulk all you want, my curls are sacred. - Blaine added, blaming Kurt's sudden change of mood on the subject of his hairstyle.  
\- Since you’re so worried about your image, you should tell your friend to be a little more careful when you’re together. - Kurt didn’t intend to put so much poison in his words, but he couldn’t help it. Blaine looked at him blankly.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Your neck, Blaine.  
Blaine still didn’t understand what Kurt was talking about, so he left the living room for a moment and went to the bathroom. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and got it. He closed his eyes angrily as soon as he saw the hickey. Damn Sebastian. Blaine returned to the living room, slightly embarrassed, where he found Kurt with his back to him, cup of tea in his hand.  
\- Well, it's not that bad, is it? - Blaine asked. - I don’t have any interviews for two days, and if it hasn’t been gone by then, I can always cover it with makeup.  
\- Whatever you say. - the coldness had returned to Kurt's voice, and Blaine was pissed off. He approached him, standing directly in front of the stylist.  
\- Look, I understand that after that uncomfortable moment you don't have a good opinion of Sebastian, but you have no reason to be offended. Yes, I slept with him after Friday’s show, and? It's my life.  
\- Of course, and you can do whatever you want with it. - Kurt left the cup of tea on the table with more force than desired.  
\- Then why are you suddenly angry?  
\- I'm not.  
\- I'm not going to start another ridiculous discussion with you, Kurt, but you are! - Blaine replied, raising his tone.  
Kurt looked at him. He intended to continue denying it, but something in Blaine's expression made him change his mind.  
\- Okay, yes, I'm angry, is that what you wanted to hear? It drives me crazy to think that despite what happened backstage you went with him, and yes, it’s your life and I have no right to comment, but it bothers me. It bothers me and I don't know why.  
For a few seconds they stared at each other with a slight challenge in their eyes, each trying to figure out the implications behind Kurt’s words. Kurt was aware that he had been exposed quite a bit, but before he could rectify, Blaine closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt couldn't think straight. His mind got blocked as soon as he felt Blaine's lips on his, though that didn't stop him from responding to the kiss. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the sensations as he felt Blaine's hand on his waist and how the singer's lips and tongue deepened further in that kiss. Then something went on in his head, a last vestige of clarity that reminded him of how they had come to that situation, causing him to part. Kurt looked down at the ground, because he was afraid his reasoning would cloud over again if he got lost in the amber of those eyes, although he could hear Blaine's labored breathing, matching his own.  
\- Kurt...  
\- I have to go. - Kurt interrupted him, in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat as he began to circle the room like a headless chicken, trying to remember how to get out of there.  
\- No, don’t go. Let's talk about what happened.  
\- There’s nothing to talk about. It was a mistake, it can't happen again. - finally Kurt focused enough to visualize the corridor and walked through it until he reached the door. Kurt had already managed to open it when he heard Blaine's voice.  
\- You have to stop running away when the situation overcomes you. It's cowardly, you know? - Kurt detected a hint of pain in the singer's voice and felt horrible, but... he couldn't. Kurt turned and looked at Blaine sadly.  
\- Then I'll be a coward.  
Kurt stepped out into the hall and called the elevator, as he felt Blaine's gaze fixed on his back. When the elevator doors opened after a few seconds that seemed endless, Blaine spoke again.  
\- What about the clothes? - he asked, bringing back the haughty tone of their first encounters.  
\- Try them on and… I don’t know, send me a picture. Everything will look great on you, as always, so... - he sighed. - I’ll send you the schedule for Los Angeles in a few days.  
Before Blaine could answer, the elevator doors closed, giving Kurt the privacy he needed, as he felt his heart beating fast and recalled the intense sensation of having Blaine's mouth on his.

When Kurt got home, he found Santana lying on the couch, reading a magazine.  
\- Lady Hummel, you arrived soon. - she joked, until she saw her friend's expression. - What's wrong?  
\- Is Rachel here? - Kurt asked, because it was always easier to talk about this kind of thing with his other friend.  
\- No, today she has a full shift in the store. But sit and tell me whatever happened to you, because it looks like you've seen a ghost.  
Kurt obeyed and sat in his favorite chair across from Santana.  
\- Blaine kissed me. We were at his house, he kissed me and as soon as I recovered my common sense, I ran out of there.  
Santana waited for Kurt to say something else, but he didn't.  
\- That’s all? - she raised an eyebrow when Kurt nodded. - Okay, I don't get it. First, I can’t say that I’m surprised, because the other day you two exuded unresolved sexual tension, although as you came out from backstage in a strange mood we didn’t want to tell you anything. And second, that’s good news, right? I know you, and as much as you deny it, it’s clear that you like the guy.  
\- That's the problem, Santana, I can't like him! Do you know what happened in the dressing room after Rachel and you left? The guy he sleeps with appeared, who by the way is a complete asshole. It’s more than obvious that Blaine doesn’t feel any kind of affection for this Sebastian, but they still spent the night together. What does that say about him?  
\- Kurt, I know you are a hopeless romantic, but sometimes people want to have sex and that doesn’t make them bad.  
\- I know, but three days ago Blaine was with him, today he kisses me... I don't want that, I refuse to be another name on his list of conquests.  
\- Because you like him enough to want to be something else. - Santana said, expressing aloud what Kurt hadn’t been able to.  
\- It doesn’t matter, because I may be a hopeless romantic but I’m not an idiot. I have to overcome this stupid crush and get on with my life; I'm not going to let it affect me.  
\- Okay. And how are you going to do that?  
\- I'll talk to Isabelle. The hard part of the job is already done, surely she can find someone else to make a schedule and buy some clothes from time to time. I know that as soon as I stop seeing Blaine, this feeling will vanish.  
\- Aren't you even going to have a conversation with him first? I have to tell you that running away from the scene of the crime wasn’t very mature.  
\- He called me a coward, you can call me immature, I don't care. - Kurt said. He felt mentally exhausted and needed to be alone, so he got up from the couch. - I do what I have to do to protect myself, that's all.  
\- Hey, Kurt. - before going into his room, the stylist turned to look at Santana. - Did you like the kiss?  
Kurt snorted, because he knew he couldn't lie to his friend.  
\- It was the best kiss of my life.

Blaine picked up his phone and called Sue. He had an idea, and needed the approval of his manager to carry it out.  
\- What did you do this time?  
\- Hello to you too, Sue.  
\- Don't play innocent. You never call me unless it's strictly necessary or you are in trouble, so let’s hear it.  
\- It's nothing like that. I've been thinking about the trip to Los Angeles, and you know how busy I'm going to be there. All the promo on Friday, the show on Saturday...  
\- Okay, where are you going with this?  
\- This is the first show of the tour, and considering that the image I give there will affect the rest of the shows, I think my stylist should come with me.  
\- Excuse me? You're kidding, right?  
\- No, I’m completely serious.  
\- I almost had to force you at gunpoint to accept having a stylist, and now you want to take him to Los Angeles. What are you not telling me?  
"I think I may like Kurt, and I want him to come to Los Angeles with me because when we are there he won't be able to run away and he will have to face whatever is happening between us." That was the only honest answer to Sue's question, but Blaine knew he couldn't tell his manager that, so he got into “star mode”.  
\- Look, that guy speaks a language that I don't understand. He agreed to send me a schedule with the clothes that I have to wear there, and do you think I’m going to know what he means? You’re paying a fortune to that company, I don’t have to be pending to decipher the calendar of that crazy person. Let him come and prepare what I have to wear at each event, full stop. I’m going to Los Angeles to sing, not to choose clothes.  
Blaine hoped he had been convincing enough. It took a few seconds for Sue to respond.  
\- You something else. - Blaine sighed. Sue bought it. - Very well, I’ll speak with that guy’s boss now and I’ll give her the details of the trip. Anything else?  
\- It's ok for now.  
\- Good. See you at the airport on Friday.  
Blaine hung up the phone wondering if he wasn't stupid. What did he really want to achieve with this? Why was he so intent on Kurt confessing his feelings? Not that he was looking to have a relationship with him; no, he didn’t date anyone, it’s an unnecessary complication. But it was so frustrating that Kurt ran away from him over and over again. And then there was the kiss... damn it, what a kiss! For a moment he feared that Kurt would reject him, but he responded with the same enthusiasm as him. And now Blaine couldn't get it out of his mind… would it happen again in Los Angeles? He would have to wait a few days to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn’t believe it. Kurt looked through the window of the car that was taking him to the hotel. He was in Los Angeles... how did this happen?  
When Isabelle walked into his office three days ago and told him that Blaine's manager had called because they wanted him to go to Los Angeles with him, Kurt lost what little color he usually had on his face. He had intended to speak to his boss to resign the post, but she had gone ahead of him, and there she was, looking at him with her big blue eyes and pleading with him to accept. Kurt couldn’t refuse.  
What he didn’t accept was to travel with Blaine and the rest of his team in the private plane that they had rented for the tour. He had demanded a regular flight, in economy class, with the excuse that he wasn’t comfortable in such luxury, but the truth is that he intended to delay his meeting with Blaine as much as possible. He hadn't seen him or spoken to him since they kissed, but Kurt's knees still trembled when he remembered.  
The car dropped him off in front of one of the best hotels in Los Angeles. Kurt went to the reception to check-in and then went to his room. He had barely been there for ten minutes when he heard a knock on the door. His stomach clenched, but he went to open. Kurt knew who was behind it before he even saw his face.  
\- Welcome to Los Angeles. - Blaine said, with a sideways smile. - Can I come in? - he asked, although he had already entered the room before Kurt could answer.  
\- I want you to know that the line between making me come to Los Angeles against my will and harassment is dangerously fine. - Kurt closed the door and met Blaine’s gaze. - How did you know I had arrived?  
\- I asked the reception to notify me when you checked-in. - Blaine confessed.  
\- Okay, you definitely just crossed the line. You lost your mind!  
\- I didn't force you to come, Kurt.  
\- No, but you used my work as an excuse, and that’s not right.  
\- If you stopped running when I try to talk to you, I wouldn't have to.  
\- My God, your ego gets bigger every day. Is it so difficult for you to accept that someone rejected you?  
\- Rejected me? - Blaine moved closer to Kurt. - Someone who rejected me doesn’t storm out of my dressing room like a bat out of hell when they see me with another guy. Someone who rejected me doesn't have a fit of jealousy when they see a hickey on my neck. And above all, someone who rejected me doesn’t respond to me that way when I kiss them. Say what you want, but we both know that the last thing you've done so far has been to reject me.  
Kurt’s mind searched for something coherent to say at the moment, but it was impossible for him to think clearly when he was so close to Blaine. At that distance, Kurt could see every little greenish tint in his honey-colored eyes, smell his cologne and see the perfect shape of Blaine’s mouth. Kurt swallowed hard.  
\- Tonight. - he managed to say.  
\- What?  
\- You wanted to talk, right? Okay, tonight we'll talk. I promise. Now you have to prepare for the interviews, and I have to help you with the clothes. If possible, in a larger space than this and with more people in it.  
Blaine contained a smile. He noted that Kurt was nervous and liked knowing that he had that effect on him. Blaine was dying to just get a little closer to Kurt and kiss him, but he was aware that Kurt was giving him an opportunity to talk things out, and if he kissed him now he would spoil everything, so he dismissed the idea.  
\- Okay. The first interview is at 1:00 p.m., so come to my room in one hour. It’s suite number 6, on the top floor. I doubt that my manager is going to give me much freedom today, so relax, we won’t be alone.  
They both smiled at each other before Blaine left Kurt's room. The stylist entered the bathroom to freshen up his face as soon as he was alone. How could he resist Blaine's brutal magnetism all weekend? Kurt wasn't sure if he could.

It was after 10:00 p.m. when Blaine and Sue returned to the hotel. The singer was totally exhausted. They had spent hours roaming back and forth, answering the same absurd questions, but he did it with his best smile... and the clothes Kurt had chosen. When they both got into the elevator, Sue was surprised to see that Blaine wasn’t pressing the top floor’s button.  
\- Aren't you going to your suite?  
\- No, I have to do something first.  
Sue frowned at him.  
\- Whatever it is, don't go to bed too late. Tomorrow you have a show, the first of the tour, in front of more than 20.000 people.  
\- Are you trying to make me nervous?  
\- No, I'm trying to make you responsible.  
\- You can blame me whatever you want, but I never failed a show and you know it.  
As he was right, Sue couldn't tell him anything else. Blaine got off the elevator at Kurt's floor, and said goodbye to his manager until the next day. He waited until the doors closed so that she doesn't see which room Blaine headed to, and as soon as he was alone he went up there and knocked. A few seconds later, Kurt's face appeared on the other side of the door. Blaine smiled.  
\- Did you have dinner? I'm starving.  
\- I had a sandwich a while ago; I didn't know what time you were going to return.  
\- That's not dinner, and I haven't eaten anything decent all day. Shall we go down to the hotel bar? It’s on me.  
Kurt smiled with relief. He preferred that to being alone with Blaine in his room. A public place was less dangerous.  
\- Sure. Give me a minute.  
After checking his look in the mirror and taking his phone and his room key, Kurt joined Blaine and they went down to the hotel bar. There weren't many people, but they still chose a small, secluded table; Blaine was famous and they wanted to be calm. As Kurt sat down, Blaine approached the bar. The singer returned a couple of minutes later.  
\- They were about to close the kitchen, but I convinced them to prepare us a couple of hamburgers. I also ordered a bottle of wine, I hope you’re not a light weight.  
\- Blaine, you are aware that this is not a date, right?  
\- Of course. I don't have dates. - although it was Kurt who tried to set a limit, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed with Blaine's words.  
\- Sure. My mistake. - he murmured.  
\- Hey, I just want us to have a nice night. No expectations, okay? We’re two friends who are going to eat hamburgers while they talk about their stuff.  
\- We are friends now?  
\- I’d like to think so.  
Kurt recalled Blaine's words about Sebastian: “No, he's not my friend, either. Let's say he is someone who meets my needs". At least, Blaine seemed to care about him a little more than about that idiot, and that thought made him smile.  
\- We are. - he confirmed.  
Blaine smiled back, and just then the waiter appeared with the bottle of wine and two glasses. Kurt wasn’t a wine expert, but as soon as he tasted it he knew that it wasn’t a cheap one. It was really good. Kurt just hoped it didn't go to his head, because he wasn't used to drinking.  
\- Tell me, how did the interviews go? - Kurt asked, trying to start the conversation on an easy and informal topic.  
Blaine started to tell him about his day. A couple of minutes later, the waiter brought them the hamburgers, and they interspersed the food with anecdotes and laughter. And with wine, of course... by the time they finished eating, the bottle was empty, and Kurt was clearly tipsy. Blaine paid the bill and insisted that they go up to his suite.  
\- Blaine, I'm fine, seriously. - Kurt said, as they came into the singer's room.  
\- I know you are, but the look of help that the waiter gave me when you started singing "All that jazz" at the top of your lungs using the knife as a microphone was the hint that it was time for us to go. - he laughed.  
\- Boring people. I was having a great time. - the stylist protested, dropping onto the huge bed that presided over the room.  
\- Me too, although you managed to beat around the bush and make me forget the purpose of the dinner.  
\- Oh, did I? - Kurt asked, pretending to be naive.  
\- Yes, you did. This morning you promised me we were going to talk about what happened the other day. I thought we both agreed to clarify the situation.  
Kurt got out of bed and walked over to Blaine, who was standing in the center of the room. He put his hands on Blaine’s chest.  
\- It’s true. It’s just that… you’re so gorgeous that I got totally distracted.  
\- Kurt... - Blaine tried to protest, but as soon as he noticed Kurt's lips on his neck he was unable to continue talking. Blaine closed his eyes, while Kurt placed small kisses along his neck.  
\- Did you say something? - Kurt asked, against his skin. Blaine got goosebumps.  
\- You're drunk, Kurt, we should stop.  
Kurt stopped stroking and stared at Blaine, just inches from his face.  
\- I'm not. I’m fully aware of what I’m doing... wine has only helped me forget about my fears for a while. But if you don't want to do this, we can always talk.  
Blaine studied Kurt's face for a few seconds. His blue eyes sparkled with desire, his cheeks were lightly pink, and he was breathing heavily, making his warm breath escape from his lips. Those lips... Blaine couldn't control himself anymore. He placed his hands on both sides of Kurt's face and kissed him. The stylist received the kiss with a moan of pleasure, responding with passion and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Their lips and tongues melted again and again, non-stop, until their clothes began to bother them. They undressed each other with anxious hands, until they were both in their underwear. Then, Blaine gently pushed Kurt onto his bed and he lay on top, devouring the stylist's neck as Kurt moaned loudly. Their crotches were constantly brushing, their hips searching each other’s instinctively.  
\- Are you sure of this? - Blaine asked. Kurt nodded confidently, before catching Blaine's lips between his again.  
Blaine broke the kiss to get up from the bed and look for something in his suitcase. He returned with a tube of lube, a condoms box and wet wipes, which he left on the nightstand before lying back on top of Kurt and resuming their kisses. After Blaine took off his boxers and slowly slid Kurt's down his long pale legs, being both completely naked now. They looked at each other in awe before Blaine grabbed the lube and covered three of his fingers. He leaned over Kurt again, kissing him and pushing his tongue in Kurt’s mouth while he slowly pushed a finger inside Kurt’s tight ass at the same time, making Kurt whimper against his mouth. Blaine started preparing Kurt at a leisurely pace, until Kurt begged for more so he pushed in a second one and after a couple of minutes, a third one. Kurt felt like he was about to die of pleasure.  
\- Blaine, do it now. Please. - he gasped against Blaine’s mouth.  
Blaine sat up to quickly put on the condom. Then, he picked up the lube again, covered his aching erection and with a slow but accurate move, he pushed inside Kurt. They both groaned at the intrusion, and when Kurt's body got used to it, Blaine started to move. It started slowly, but as the minutes went by, and Kurt’s gasps of pleasure got louder, the speed increased.  
\- Fuck, Blaine… I’m not going to last…  
\- Me neither. You’re so tight… let go, Kurt. Give it to me.  
Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms in an attempt to feel him even closer when he reached orgasm, splashing his cum all over Blaine’s stomach and chest, and just a couple of thrusts later, Blaine joined him, letting out the sexiest moan Kurt ever heard. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, while their breathing returned to the usual rhythm. Despite the fact that neither of them seemed to want to move, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, took off the condom and rolled until he was lying on the mattress next to Kurt, cleaning himself off with a wet wipe he picked up from the nightstand and offering one to Kurt.  
After that, Kurt didn’t know how to act. Now what? He wasn't in his own room, and Blaine would probably rather spend the night alone, so he was sitting on the bed contemplating whether he should leave when he felt Blaine's hand on his arm.  
\- Stay and sleep with me. - Blaine whispered, with such vulnerability that he felt immediately embarrassed. What was he doing? When there was a pause, Blaine was about to retract his offer, but then he saw a shy smile spread across Kurt's face.  
\- Fine. - Kurt replied, lying back on the bed.  
They lay down on their sides, at a certain distance, looking at each other in silence. Tiredness took its toll on Blaine soon, but Kurt stayed awake for a while watching him sleep until, after a sigh, he turned off the lights and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt stirred slightly. He intended to open his eyes, but Kurt realized that he wasn’t in his bed. In fact, he would dare to swear that he didn’t even have his head on the pillow, but resting on someone. Damn… it wasn’t a dream? Well, his ass felt a bit sore, that should give him a clue. Kurt opened his eyes a little just to see that, indeed, his face was pressed against Blaine's chest, and if that wasn’t enough, his left arm was around the singer's waist. Could he seem more needy? He thought. His first impulse was to pull back, but something inside him made him change his mind. In case this situation didn’t happen again, Kurt decided that he didn’t want it to end yet. He settled back even more on Blaine's chest, inhaling his scent, and hugged him closer. Kurt was almost certain that he would fall asleep again in that position, when he felt Blaine’s fingers stroking his hair.  
\- Sleeping Beauty, stop pretending to be asleep. - Kurt heard Blaine’s laugh, and he wanted to disappear. Shit, he was awake.  
\- Good morning. - Kurt muttered, stretching as if he really just woke up. - Sorry about, well... - he shifted a little, leaving Blaine's chest and leaning on the pillow. - I guess at some point in the night I moved, and... it wasn’t my intention.  
\- Kurt, don’t worry. - Blaine smiled. - I woke up a while ago and saw you so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you. I know you didn't try to take advantage of me while I was sleeping, relax.  
\- Good. - Kurt snorted, relieved.  
\- Are you okay? Do you have a hangover or... some kind of remorse?  
\- What? Of course not! I told you last night, I wasn't really drunk. I remember absolutely everything, and I can assure you that I don’t regret it, at all. - Kurt said, trying to sound self-assured, although he turned a little red because of the confession.  
\- I'm glad to know that. - Blaine smiled, but only for a second. - Now, before you run away, I'd like to clear things up.  
The time had come, and it was absurd to keep delaying it, so Kurt nodded, despite being very afraid to face what Blaine was about to tell him. Blaine sat on the bed and Kurt followed suit.  
\- Kurt, I like you. I’ve tried to deny myself for days, but I think that at this point it’s more than obvious. And I promise you it's not something that happens to me very often. It's been years since I really liked someone. Also, what happened last night was... well, it was spectacular. But Kurt, I'm not looking for a relationship. With my profession it’s very complicated, and my career comes first for me. I’m not a romantic person; I haven't had a boyfriend since high school and it isn’t something I need. I sing about love, but I don't even know if I think it really exists. I feel so attracted to you, and I would love to repeat what happened last night, but I don't want you to think that sex could lead to something else, because it won't be like that. Sorry to be so direct, but I don't want to get your hopes up, especially for someone I consider my friend.  
Kurt had listened to Blaine's words silently. For a moment, he had been excited. He liked him. Blaine liked him. He had felt his heart burst with happiness, especially when Blaine had confessed to him that he hadn’t felt like this for years. Then, the "but" arrived... and the bubble that Kurt had created exploded in his face. How could he have been so stupid? He felt completely exposed, naked in the bed of the person who had just told him that he wanted nothing with him. Because sex without commitment wasn’t an option for Kurt; for him, what had happened between them had meant something else, but that was a problem that he would have to deal with on his own. Right now, he knew he had something to say to Blaine, who was waiting impatiently for an answer.  
\- Please, say something. - the singer pleaded.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I want to know what you think.  
\- No, I said why? - Kurt questioned. - Why did you waste so much time on chasing me? Why did you use your fucking superstar power to bring me here? Why did you want me to sleep with you? You could snap your fingers and have a horde of guys at your complete disposal. Why me?   
\- Kurt…  
\- You know what? I appreciate your honesty, but from now on, I think it would be best if we tried to keep our distance and our relationship was strictly professional.  
\- What? No, that’s not what I want.  
\- But it's what I want. Well, no, obviously it’s not, but what I want isn’t an option, you just made it very clear, so what I offer you is the simplest and least painful alternative for me. I'm not Sebastian, I refuse to be just someone to warm your bed. I deserve more than that, and I hope that at some point you realize that you deserve more too.  
Without saying anything else, and resisting a tremendous urge to cry, Kurt got out of Blaine's bed and started getting dressed.   
\- Wait a second. - Blaine said, and Kurt turned to look at him. - I thought we were friends.  
\- I'm so sorry, Blaine, but after everything that happened, I can't be your friend. At least, not right now. I’m so angry… I’m angry with you, and I’m angry with myself. I'm not blaming you for the sex; I know that I was the one who started it last night. I guess for a moment I wanted to be someone different, someone who lets go and enjoys without having to get involved. But that's not me. - Kurt finished buttoning his shirt, and when he saw that there was nothing left of him around the room, he went to the door, although he stopped halfway. - I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to change my flight so I can return to New York today. I'll leave your clothes ready for tonight before I go.  
\- Aren't you coming to the show? - there was disappointment in Blaine's voice, and Kurt almost gave in, but managed to stay firm.  
\- You don't need me there, and I prefer to leave as soon as possible.   
Blaine wanted to say something to get Kurt to change his mind, but nothing came to him. Kurt gave him a sad smile and a "see you" before leaving his room, and Blaine stared at the door, trying to understand why the hell he felt so bad.

The flight back to New York was a disaster. By asking for a last-minute change, Kurt was given a centered seat between a crying little boy and a man who seemed to be in serious conflict with his personal hygiene. But that wasn't the worst part… the problem was, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine.  
After leaving Blaine’s room that morning, Kurt returned to his and took a shower, changed his clothes, and began to manage the change of the flight. He was on it when there was a knock on the door. When he opened and found Sue behind it, a mixture of relief and disappointment washed over him.  
\- Hi, Kurt. Blaine just told me you had a family problem and you have to go back to New York today.  
So Blaine had lied to his manager to cover his back, Kurt thought. The easiest way was to get on with the lie, so he nodded, as he invited Sue into the room.  
\- Exactly. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Sue. I'll talk to Blaine before I go to tell him what to wear tonight and give him the proper directions, don't worry.  
\- To tell you the truth, that’s not what I’m worried about. In fact, I'll take care of choosing his clothes this time, I don't want to delay your return home. - the woman looked at him with a serious expression. - See, Kurt... I'm used to a lot of things when it comes to Blaine, but he doesn't usually lie to me. Something happened between you two, right? - before Kurt could say anything, Sue continued speaking. - You don't need to answer me, it was a rhetorical question. The last thing we need right now, just as we are starting the tour, is a scandal, so I ask you to please be discreet.  
\- Sue, I really don't...  
\- Yesterday Blaine got off on this floor instead of his when we came from the promotion. Your bed isn’t unmade. Do you see where I’m going with this? - Kurt looked towards his bed, and she was right, it was more than evident that nobody had slept there that night. He turned back to the manager, blushing. - I don't mean to judge you, Kurt, and I can't control who Blaine sleeps with either; it’s something that is beyond my professional input. But if you decide to sell this story, or just go around talking about details you shouldn't be talking, you're not only losing this job, but I'll talk to Miss Wright and I’m pretty sure she’ll fire you. Did I speak clearly enough?  
Kurt nodded, and without another word, Sue left his room. Kurt snorted, sitting up on the bed. When did his life become so surreal? He finished managing the flight change, gathered up his things, and headed to the airport.  
When he finally landed in New York, everything what happened with Blaine was still hammering in his head. While waiting for a taxi to take him home, he texted his roommates using the group chat they shared.  
"I just got back to New York. The trip to Los Angeles was a disaster and I don't want to talk about it, but I trust you to make me forget about it. Can you not make plans for tonight? I need music and booze."  
Before he got into the taxi that just parked in front of him, he already had two answers.  
"Count on me, Kurt."  
"Your doubt offends, Lady Hummel. We’re going to burn New York tonight."  
Kurt smiled. He may not have love, but at least he could always count on his friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Four weeks. Four weeks had passed since Kurt interrupted his trip to Los Angeles to return to New York, and Blaine felt like he was going off the deep end. For some unknown reason, the stylist didn't even have the nerve to return to Blaine’s room that morning before leaving to help him with the outfit for the show. Since then, their communications had been limited to a couple of extremely cold emails from Kurt, in which he explained in detail what Blaine had to wear at each event, to which of course Blaine didn’t reply; his pride prevented it.  
Blaine knew it was absurd to be angry with Kurt. They were in this situation because of him; all of this was Blaine’s fault. Even if he didn't say it openly, it was clear that Kurt wanted something more, but Blaine stepped back... and it seemed that with Kurt it was either all or nothing. In some way, Blaine understood it; going on with the kind of relationship they had when there was an obvious attraction between them, and even deeper feelings from one of the parties involved… that would be playing with fire, and Kurt was just trying not to get burned. The problem is that Blaine missed him, and that was driving him crazy.  
He didn't miss anyone, ever, except for his family. He had a strictly professional relationship with everyone he worked with and a strictly sexual relationship with all the guys he put in his bed. And Kurt didn't really fit into any of the categories. Blaine liked having him close, talking to him, looking at him; he had to admit that the fact that Kurt was so handsome didn’t help. Something melted inside Blaine as those blue eyes fixed on him, and it was a feeling he didn't remember having ever before.  
Blaine was lying on the bed of the suite of a hotel in Chicago, because that night he had a show there. He should be nervous and excited, but his mind went back to Kurt over and over again, as it had been for the past few weeks. He decided to distract himself by uploading a photo of the views he had from the room on his Instagram account, when he had an idea: would Kurt have Instagram? He opened the app, and typed "Kurt Hummel" in the search bar. There he was. Blaine clicked the first result that came to him, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurt’s profile picture: Kurt with a ridiculous hat, colored glasses and a funny face. He decided to snoop in a bit more, and since he knew he wouldn't be able to see his stories without Kurt knowing he had, Blaine focused on his latest posts. The day before, Kurt posted a photo of Rachel cooking with the next description: Miss Rachel Berry cooking. If I turn up dead tomorrow, it’s because I will probably die from food poisoning. The second photo was from three days ago, and you could see Kurt’s office, with a pile of fashion magazines on the table. It was the third photo that caught Blaine’s attention; Kurt was smiling, looking fondly at a blond guy who was making a silly face at the camera. The caption said: Even when I don't feel like it, you make me laugh. I feel lucky to have you in my life. Something stirred within Blaine. He couldn’t say if it was because the photo was uploaded the day after Kurt left Los Angeles or the way the stylist looked at that guy who, to be honest, wasn’t ugly at all. As Kurt tagged him in the photo, Blaine couldn’t resist snooping in his account too, and yes, this Sam Evans was hot. Actually, Blaine wouldn't have hesitated to flirt with him if he'd had the chance. He put the phone down on the bed, so pissed off. Did Kurt have a boyfriend and had been playing him? Maybe the guy was just a friend, but Kurt wasted no time to go to him the moment he returned to New York. Blaine rubbed his face in frustration. What the hell was happening to him? Was he really jealous of a guy he didn't even know? Kurt was just someone who worked for him and who he had slept with one night, that was all. So why did he feel like there was something else? He had to do something, the sooner the better.

Kurt loved Sundays. Waking up late, making coffee and lying on the couch to watch any stupid TV program was one of his favorite plans. He was just enjoying it, when Rachel entered the living room at full speed, turned the TV off and sat next to him.  
\- I was watching it, you know? - Kurt protested.  
\- Shut up. You’re going to love me so much. - Rachel told him. She had her phone in her hand and seemed excited.  
\- What is it?  
\- Well, I have to make a little confession to you. After we went to Blaine's show, I started following a fan account on Twitter.  
\- Rach...  
\- Let me finish. - she interrupted. - I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t be happy, and at that time I wasn’t sure about what was going on between you two. The thing is you've been unbearable since you came back from Los Angeles, and I'm telling you this as a friend, but I found something that I think will cheer you up. - she said, handing him the phone. - The fan account posted this video of Blaine’s last night show in Chicago. You should watch it.  
\- And if I don’t want to?  
\- Can you listen to me for once in your life, please? I swear to you, I won't say his name in this house again if you tell me not to do it, but watch the video first.  
Kurt shook his head, and giving up, hit “play” on his friend's phone. The video started, and there was Blaine, sitting at the piano and looking at the audience.  
“I prepared something special for tonight. Someone told me once that they believed my music was too commercial. It wasn’t the worst feedback that I‘ve had, but for some reason, he has the ability that his words always impact me more than other people’s. I miss him, and I know I totally screwed everything up, but I'd like to dedicate this song to him. It’s not Defying Gravity, because unfortunately it’s out of my range, but it’s a song that I really enjoy singing, although I’ve never done it on the piano before. I hope you guys like it, and so does he, if he gets to listen to it at some point."  
After that introduction, Blaine put his hands on the piano and started playing. Before he even opened his mouth, Kurt had already recognized it. It was "Teenage Dream", a song that Blaine used to cover at his shows, but this time it had a completely different intensity. The audience seemed to understand that this was special, because instead of singing with earnestness as they usually did, there was silence and everyone raised their phones with their flashlights on to create an atmosphere. Only the music and Blaine’s voice could be heard, performing each line with an emotion that gave goosebumps to everyone there. When it was over, the start of a deafening ovation was heard just before the video was cut. Rachel, who had been studying Kurt's reaction throughout the performance, saw Kurt sneakily wiping a tear from his cheek before handing back her phone.  
\- So? What do you think? - Rachel inquired.  
Kurt looked at her, unable to articulate a word. Instead of answering, he got up from the couch, grabbed his coat from the rack and put it on, keeping the keys, wallet and phone in the pockets.  
\- Kurt, what are you doing? - Rachel asked, not understanding.  
\- I'm going to talk to him. He can't do something like that and pretend it doesn't affect me, Rach. I need to see him.  
\- Oh, my God! - Rachel got up excited. She went to Kurt and hugged him. - Okay, good luck, okay? Tell him how you feel and let him talk, ‘cause when you are nervous you get defensive and tend not to listen to anyone. Oh, my God, I can't believe you're going to his place! No one has ever dedicated a song to me and I should be so jealous, but... - she put her hands on Kurt’s shoulders, sighing. - Go to him. I love you.  
\- I love you too.  
Kurt left his apartment shaking from head to toe. Blaine had already rejected him once, and if he did it again Kurt wasn't sure if his aching heart could bear it, but what he had just seen in that video was something very similar to a declaration of love; yeah, the kind of love Blaine claimed not to believe in, and Kurt was sick of being a coward and running away. He wasn't going to give up without a fight, so he was going to burn the last bridge. He was going to tell Blaine how he really felt about him, and all he could do was wait to be wanted in return.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really special to me, hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, by the way :)

It was after 4:00 p.m. when the driver left Blaine at home. It had started to snow, so the singer hurried over the short distance for refuge in the doorway while rubbing his hands together, trying to get warm. Before he could go to the elevator, the doorman approached him.  
\- Mr. Anderson, excuse me.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Sir, something happened and I’m afraid I made a mistake, but...  
\- Look, I just got back from a long trip and I'm exhausted and freezing to death. If you could get right to the point, I would appreciate it.  
\- Sure, excuse me. The point is that a while ago a guy came looking for you. I told him you weren't here, so he went outside and stood waiting at the door. He was there almost five hours, but then it started snowing and I was afraid he was going to catch pneumonia, so I made him come in. He was shivering, and I told him to go and wait for you in the penthouse hall. I know it was daring of me, but he's been here before, so I know he's not a stranger, and I was very worried to see him freezing out there.  
\- Did he tell you his name?  
\- Kurt Hummel.  
Blaine's heart stopped for a second. Kurt was there?  
\- I hope it's not a problem, sir. I can go and walk him out if...  
\- Don't worry, everything is fine. - Blaine interrupted, while a smile was drawn on his face. - You did the right thing, thanks.  
Blaine went to the elevator and pressed the call button several times, as if he could get it there faster. Finally he got in, and after a few seconds that seemed endless, he reached the top floor. There, in the hall, Blaine found Kurt, curled up on the floor, looking in his direction with wide eyes.  
\- Kurt! - Blaine crouched down in front of him, accidentally brushing his hands. - Oh, my God, you are frozen! Let's go. - He helped Kurt up, and they entered Blaine's apartment together.  
As soon as they got to the living room, Blaine asked Kurt to get comfortable while he turned on the heat.  
\- It’s a big room, it will take a few minutes to heat up. - Blaine said, worried, looking at Kurt as he sat on the couch. - Wait.  
Blaine disappeared down the hall and returned almost immediately with a cozy blanket. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped it gently around him, like he was a child. Although the cold barely allowed him to think clearly, Kurt had a small smile on his face.  
\- I'm going to make you some tea, okay? You need something to warm you up and... - Blaine broke off when he noticed Kurt's hand on his.  
\- Could you stop for a second and sit here with me? - Kurt asked.  
Blaine nodded, and without breaking the touch of their hands, he sat next to Kurt.  
\- What were you thinking about? - Blaine asked in a soft voice. - It’s freezing outside.  
\- I know your schedule, remember? - finally Kurt had stopped shaking, and felt he was regaining the strength and security he needed. - I knew you were coming back from Chicago today, but not the exact time, so I came to your house thinking that you would already be here or that it wouldn't take so long.  
\- You could have called me or texted me.  
\- And not take the chance of the surprise factor that you came and almost found my precious corpse at your doorstep? I couldn't allow it, I love drama.  
Blaine laughed, and Kurt sighed. He couldn’t help but want to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.  
\- Now seriously, Kurt... why did you come here?  
\- I saw your video. - Blaine looked at him blankly. - Teenage Dream.  
\- Wow... - Blaine was truly surprised. - I was hoping you would see it sometime, but I didn't think it would be that fast.  
\- The magic of the internet... and of having a friend who gets into everyone else’s business. - Kurt lost himself for a second in the depth of Blaine's eyes before asking him the question he was so afraid to ask. - What did it mean, Blaine? Why did you dedicate that song to me?  
The moment of truth had come. Blaine felt his heart beating wildly, but he had to be honest with Kurt. He took a deep breath and, lowering his gaze, began to speak.  
\- I don't know what's happening to me, Kurt. Since I met you, my life has been a roller coaster. I'm not used to things affecting me so much... to someone affecting me so much. - he gathered the courage to face the blue of Kurt's eyes before going on. - I dedicated Teenage Dream to you because I miss you. I miss you so much, and I don't like that feeling because I don't know how to handle it. I’m on my own in this, I chose to live this way. Before moving to New York, in my senior year of high school, I started dating a guy. He was my first boyfriend, and for me it was very special. When we graduated and I told him I was going to move to New York, he said he had to break up with me then. I don’t know what response I expected from him, but certainly not such a sharp one. I came up with trying a long distance relationship, despite being aware that it wouldn’t be easy, but he told me that those things never worked and his life was in Ohio; if that wasn't enough for me, it was better to break up. I felt terrible for a couple of weeks, and the day I came to New York, I texted him asking him to at least come and say goodbye to me at the airport. Of course, he didn't, and I spent the entire flight crying. I couldn't imagine why someone who had been everything to me for almost a year could take me out of his life so easily. When the plane landed, I made myself a promise: I was going to start a new life, I was going to achieve my dream and I wasn’t going to cry for anyone again, so I decided to shut myself off and not let anyone come near me. That’s why I’m so cold with people, and that’s why I’ve learned that sex doesn’t mean anything to me; if nothing affects me, nothing can harm me. And then, you showed up, telling me that you didn't like me or my music, and for the first time in years I felt that someone wasn’t saying exactly what I wanted to hear. Honestly, you blew my mind. And the day you came to the hospital, something changed inside me. I think, subconsciously, from that moment on, I only cared that you changed your opinion about me because I, the guy who apparently has everything, wanted the only thing he couldn't have: someone who cared about me, not my money or my fame. I was so pissed off that you ran away from me because I didn't want to lose you, and when I could finally have you, fear came over me. And I’m still afraid; I’m terrified, Kurt, but I want you in my life. But I don't know if it's too late...  
Kurt was shaking from head to toe, but it had nothing to do with him being outside for hours. Since the moment Blaine started talking, Kurt had listened attentively, silently, looking still into his eyes, but now it was his turn. He couldn't believe Blaine just opened his heart to him like that, but he wasn't going to waste it. It was his moment.  
\- I think we are more alike than I thought. - Kurt started. - You’ve been preventing people from getting close to you for years, and I run away when I lose control of the situation. And I'm never in control with you, Blaine. You look at me and I feel that the whole world stops, and that makes me feel so insecure. When you kissed me in this same room, I knew I was screwed because I understood that I had feelings for you and I was convinced that you didn’t feel the same, so I ran away.  
\- I kissed you, how could I not feel the same? - Blaine interrupted him.  
\- How many times have you kissed Sebastian? You just admitted that you’ve learned that sex doesn't mean anything to you.  
\- But that was until I met you...  
\- And how was I supposed to know that? Look at you, look at this place, look at your life... and now, look at me.  
\- What do you mean? Wait, did you just say that you're not good enough for me? - Blaine asked, annoyed.  
\- Am I? Because I still think the same as in Los Angeles, Blaine... I like you so much and I want to be with you, but not halfway. I can't be friends with someone who makes my skin tingle just by touch; I can't sleep with you and pretend I don't need more. If you want me to be in your life, it will have to be on my terms.  
\- Ok.  
Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
\- Did you say ok?  
\- Yes. - Blaine smiled, looking so shy and nervous. - Kurt, I nearly fell over when I saw you in the hall shivering with cold. Yesterday I got so jealous looking at your Instagram and...  
\- Wait. Did you just say that you got so jealous looking at my Instagram?  
Blaine rubbed his face with his free hand. He felt really ashamed.  
\- I saw a picture of you with a guy called Sam, and I started to imagine different situations in my head.  
Kurt laughed.  
\- Jeez, Blaine! Sam is just a friend. I've known him since high school, just like Rachel and Santana.  
\- And? He's hot, and you were with him, what, just a few hours after you left LA? I looked at the day you posted it.  
Kurt had to make a serious effort to not laugh again. It seemed surreal to him that Blaine snooped in his social media and got jealous of someone who was like a brother to him. Then Kurt became aware that their hands were still clasped, and began to stroke Blaine's knuckles with his thumb.  
\- I had a horrible return flight, I couldn't stop thinking about you and texted the girls begging them to take me out that night because I needed to drink and forget. We met Sam at the bar we went to, and it was great because he had been out of town and we hadn't seen each other for quite a while. He’s a great guy, he realized that I was down and started doing his awful impersonations to try to make me smile. So I posted the picture to thank him.  
Blaine closed his eyes, frustrated.  
\- I don't know how, but I made you feel obliged to give me explanations for hanging out with a friend. - he huffed. - I'm an asshole, sorry. See? We haven't even started anything and I'm already shitting it.  
\- Hey... - Kurt released Blaine's hand, because he needed both to be able to hold the singer's face with them. - Do you think I'm a relationship expert? Absolutely not. You say you are scared to death; well, that makes two of us. But I want to give this a chance... if it doesn’t work, at least we’ll know we tried.  
Blaine smirked, moving closer to Kurt. He pulled Kurt’s hands away from his face so he could catch them in his, but not before kissing the back of one of them.  
\- Kurt Hummel, do you want to be with me?  
\- Well, I have to think about it... - Kurt joked, but from Blaine's expression he realized that Blaine believed he was serious. - Blaine, I was kidding! Of course I want to be with you.  
A huge smile lit up Blaine's face, before drawing Kurt to him for a kiss. It was different from all their previous kisses; it wasn’t only loaded with desire and passion, there was affection and the need to demonstrate how they felt for each other. They had been apart almost a month, and that kiss was the proof that they wanted to make up for the time they lost. The blanket covering Kurt slipped off his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.  
\- Are you not cold anymore? - Blaine whispered, letting go of Kurt's lips for a moment.  
\- Not at all. - Kurt replied, smiling, and pushed his mouth back on Blaine's.  
They stayed in the living room kissing and caressing each other for a long time, until they both needed more and decided to move to the bedroom. This time there was no rush or need to drink alcohol to get uninhibited. They undressed each other slowly, looking into each other's eyes and exchanging smiles and kisses. The make-out session they had in the living room didn’t take away the desire to keep touching, so they lay on the bed dressed only in their underwear. Blaine ran his lips over Kurt's neck and chest, as Kurt wrapped his fingers through his silky curls, making Blaine moan against his skin. Kurt felt overwhelmed by the sensation; he could feel the vibrations that Blaine's lips and tongue left behind in every inch of his skin. So when he noticed how the singer carefully removed his underwear as Blaine's mouth engulfed him, a scream escaped from Kurt’s throat.  
\- Blaine! Oh, God… you’re so good…  
Blaine moved up and down Kurt's cock, licking and sucking, as the stylist's hips began to thrust lightly. After some intense sucking motions, Kurt warned him that he was close already, so Blaine pulled away, looking at him lustfully as he approached the nightstand to get the lube and a condom. Blaine handed it to Kurt, reaching out to kiss him again.  
\- I want you inside me. Now. - Blaine whispered in his ear before biting Kurt’s earlobe, and Kurt almost came right there.  
They rolled on the bed until Kurt was on top, and now it was the stylist who spent a few minutes running his lips over Blaine's naked body. Every time Blaine moaned, Kurt smiled; he was giving Blaine all that pleasure and that felt amazing. Then, Kurt pulled down Blaine’s underwear and covered his fingers with lube. His wet fingers were trailing down Blaine’s ass until Kurt started pressing against his hole.  
\- Kurt, babe, put them inside… please…  
Did Blaine just call him babe? Kurt felt the need to kiss Blaine again before sliding a finger inside him. After a while, a second and a third finger were pushed inside Blaine too, and when Kurt made sure Blaine was ready and relaxed enough, Kurt tried to grab the condom, but Blaine stood up to take it and after opening the package with his teeth, Blaine slid it expertly over Kurt's erection and covered it with lube, causing him to tremble. Kurt moved into position and pushed inside Blaine very slowly, letting Blaine to get used to the intrusion. After that, they both were carried away by passion. Kurt started a steady rhythm that Blaine welcomed almost immediately, thrusting back against him with his hips. When Kurt started thrusting against a special spot inside him, Blaine just needed to touch himself for a few seconds before cumming.  
This wasn’t just sex; they knew they were making love, and as Kurt shivered on top of him when he reached his own orgasm, Blaine realized that he could never settle for less than this again. Kurt had changed everything, and Blaine planned to hold on to these new sensations as long as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

When Blaine walked into the kitchen and found Kurt with the upper half of his body inside the fridge, he couldn't help but smile.  
\- What are you doing? - he asked.  
Kurt, who didn’t hear Blaine coming, jumped and hit the top of the fridge with his head.  
\- Shit! - he exclaimed, with a grimace of pain in his face.  
\- Are you hurt? - Blaine approached him, biting his lip to keep from laughing.  
\- Don't pretend you're worried, you're about to crack up. - Kurt protested, although he was the one who ended up laughing first. - It’s official: the cold and I don’t get along.  
Blaine gave him a sweet kiss on the exact spot of Kurt’s head he got hit, and Kurt forgot about the pain and even his own name.  
\- Better? - the singer asked.  
\- Well, actually, it hurts here too. - Kurt pointed at his lips with a pout.  
\- Really? Let me see what I can do about it.  
Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt, and Kurt immediately opened his lips to give Blaine full access to his mouth. Blaine took the opportunity to run his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, making Kurt moan with pleasure. The high beep that indicated the fridge was still open broke the moment between them. Kurt released Blaine and walked over to the appliance again.  
\- I need to say that you have a fridge almost larger than my whole kitchen and there’s nothing useful inside. I wanted to make you something to eat, and I've only found soda, beer and some jars of sauce in very questionable condition.  
\- Did you want to cook for me? - Blaine smiled at him.  
\- I assumed you’d be hungry. It’s been a very... intense day. Also, cooking is one of my many talents. - Kurt proclaimed proudly. - But there’s nothing in here, you should do some shopping.  
\- I don't like cooking, to be honest. - Blaine admitted. - When I'm on tour, I hardly have any food at home. I don't usually eat here and everything ends up expiring.  
\- I get it, but I'm starving. - Kurt said.  
\- Shall we order a pizza? - Blaine suggested. Kurt put a hand to his own chest.  
\- Do pop stars order pizza for delivery like the rest of us mortals? I’m disappointed.  
\- You’re an idiot. - Blaine laughed, going to a drawer where he kept flyers from some take-away restaurants. - What kind of pizza do you like?  
\- As long as there’s not pineapple in it, I don’t care. - Blaine looked at him. - Please, tell me you’re not one of those psychopaths who like Hawaiian pizza. Because I would be forced to break up with you right now.  
\- That's an aberration, and I'm offended that you think I might like it. Although you just made it clear that you’re more than willing to leave me if things get rough, it's good to know.  
Kurt trotted up to Blaine and hugged him tightly. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the contact.  
\- If you think you’re going to get rid of me that easily, you couldn't be more wrong. - Kurt said.  
Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt’s nose before separating from him, picking up the phone and calling the pizza place. Kurt sighed as he looked at him; Blaine told him that he wasn’t a romantic person, but Kurt was starting to think that it wasn’t true.

About half an hour later, they were lying on the couch, their legs tangled and the pizza box open between them. Kurt was attacking one of the slices when he remembered something.  
\- Sue! - he exclaimed.  
\- Should I be worried that you are thinking about my manager while we're eating together? - Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.  
\- There's something I should have told you. I guess I just forgot about it until now. - he paused briefly. - Sue knows.  
\- Knows what?  
\- About us. The morning before returning to New York, Sue came to my room to tell me that she knew that something happened between us, and in short, she said that she’d ruin my career if I tried to spill the beans.  
\- What the hell? I can’t believe it! - Blaine exclaimed, pissed off. - Is that why you left LA without even saying goodbye?  
\- Yes. She told me that it was better for me to come home as soon as possible, that she would take care of helping you with the clothes.  
\- Well, of course Sue didn’t tell me any of this. But she crossed the line and I'm going to have a very interesting conversation with her right now. - Blaine tried to take his phone, but Kurt grabbed his arm.  
\- Hey, I didn’t mean to make you mad. In her defense, I think she was just trying to protect you.  
\- But my private life is mine, and I’m the only one who can make decisions about it, you know that. And she threatened you, Kurt!  
\- You’re absolutely right, but... can we let this be? We’re having a great time and I don't want you to get angry. - Kurt approached Blaine, placing a finger on his frown. - Take this off, please; it doesn't look good on you.  
Blaine relaxed his face at the gesture and smiled. For some reason, Kurt seemed to have the ability to calm him down, even though Blaine knew there was still an issue he had to discuss with the stylist.  
\- Kurt, since we’re being honest, I want to talk to you about something. I don’t have many friends. Actually, I don't have any friends; my job is my life. I don't like to party, I don't like going to public places where anyone can recognize me. If I'm not working, I'm home. But now... you’re a part of the equation, and I don't want to have you locked up like a prince in his castle. I don't want you to change the way you live because of me. You know that paparazzi are always wherever I go, right? It’s not something I like, but I’ve learned to accept it. I tell you this because... if we go out together, they will find out and our faces will be in all the magazines.  
\- Do you have second thoughts about us being together? - Kurt asked, his heart skipping a beat. - I want you to know that I would never sell anything about us.  
\- What? No, not at all! - Blaine stroked Kurt’s leg to reassure him. - I know you would never try to make money with our relationship. What I wanted to say is that I don’t care if they take pictures of us, but you’re not used to this and I don’t want you to panic when you see yourself on a cover. You have to be prepared for it.  
\- Well... - Kurt started. He hadn't thought about that until now. - First of all, I’m the most domestic person in the world. I love being home and for your information, I’m a total supporter of “Netflix and chill” dates. I want to be with you, but I don't need to go to expensive clubs or restaurants. I understand that you’re a public figure, and with more reason I agree to spend most of our time together here or in my apartment. Now, I’m not ecstatic about the idea of the paparazzi following us, especially considering that I’m anything but photogenic. But if that’s the price I have to pay for being with you, I’m willing to pay it.  
\- Where have you been my whole life? - Blaine asked, shaking his head and looking at Kurt as if he couldn't believe how lucky he was.  
Kurt didn't answer, but he felt a consuming need to be closer to Blaine, so he removed the pizza box and lay down next to Blaine on the couch, snuggling against him. Blaine not only didn't move away, but seemed to appreciate the cuddles.  
\- Oh, one more thing. - Blaine reached for his phone. - You’re totally wrong. I'm going to show you that your “I’m not a photogenic guy” thing is so stupid.  
When he saw Blaine prepare the front camera of his phone, Kurt covered his face with his hands.  
\- Are you kidding me, Blaine? I look horrible!  
\- That’s not true, and even if it was I wouldn’t care. I want to take a picture with my boyfriend, are you going to deny me that?  
"My boyfriend". Kurt's stomach clenched and he thought he had never felt this way with anyone in his life. It was too soon to talk about love, but...  
\- Okay, okay, you extortionist. - Kurt gave up, removing his hands from his face. - But at least tell me you’ll use a good filter.  
Kurt sat up a little so that his face was near Blaine's and he smiled. Blaine took a couple of pictures, and showed them to Kurt.  
\- See? Perfect.  
When Blaine kissed his temple, Kurt had no choice but to agree with him. Yes, this moment could be the definition of perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

As the weeks went by, Kurt and Blaine’s relationship got progressively stronger. The first important decision about it was made by Kurt, who just a couple of days after starting dating Blaine went to speak to Isabelle and told his boss that he wanted her to assign him another project.  
\- I knew this day would end up coming. - Isabelle said, annoyed. - What did our little star do now?  
Then, Isabelle saw the smile on Kurt's face in response, and somehow, she knew it.  
\- Wait, seriously? - she asked. - You and him…  
\- I don't know how it happened, Isabelle. I swear it wasn’t in my plans. The point is I don't think it's a good idea to mix business with pleasure, so I'd appreciate it if you put someone else in charge from now on. I... I don't want to screw this up.  
Isabelle just smiled. Kurt was her weakness since the first day he started working for her and she couldn't deny him anything.  
\- Okay, don't worry. I’ll put Margaret with him and you can help me with the Fashion Week’s setup.  
\- That would be perfect. Thank you.  
Isabelle approached Kurt and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
\- Does he make you happy?  
\- So happy that I think I’m dreaming. - Kurt confessed. - I know we’re just starting, but it had been weeks since I couldn’t get him out of my head, and now it’s happening. I can’t believe it.  
\- Then enjoy it, sweetie. You deserve it.  
After that, Blaine and Kurt focused on getting to know each other better and enjoying each other's company, although this second part wasn’t easy, considering that Blaine was on tour. Despite this, they spent most of the time the singer was in New York together, but without getting overwhelmed. They didn’t want to be joined at each other’s hip all day, but for different reasons. Kurt knew that Blaine was a very independent man; he lived alone since he was 18 and had his habits, and Kurt didn't want to force things too much so his boyfriend would get sick of him. As for Blaine, he’s got used to Kurt's company so quickly and all those trips and hotel nights away from him were becoming a little nightmare, so Blaine thought it was healthy to have some time on his own when he was at home, too, so he wouldn’t notice so much his ex stylist turned lover’s absence when they were separated.  
Their first argument came just a few days after their first two months together. It was Saturday and Kurt was in his bedroom organizing his closet when the phone rang. He smiled at the name on the screen.  
\- Good morning, stranger. - he said.  
\- Good morning. - Blaine replied in a hoarse voice.  
\- You just woke up, didn’t you?  
\- Don't scold me, it's only 11 a.m.  
\- Do you know the things you could do if you got up a little earlier?  
\- Could you give me an example? I’m thinking of something that includes you naked in my bed while I suck your…  
\- Stop right there, pervert! - Kurt exclaimed, noticing the blush of his cheeks. - We already talked about it; no dirty stuff on the phone. You’ll get the image stuck in my head and then I won’t think of anything else all day.  
\- My little prude. - Blaine laughed.  
\- Did you call to mess with me? I thought you were going to tell me how much you miss me.  
\- You know I miss you, silly. - he admitted, making Kurt smile at the other end of the line. - So, since we haven’t seen each other for days and this is the first Saturday I’ve been home for a long time, I thought we could do something special. Do you want to go out somewhere? We could go to that Italian restaurant you love so much, and then take a walk down Central Park.  
\- The last time we tried to go to Central Park together we had to avoid not only the paparazzi but your fans. I know a lot of people love you, but sometimes I don't want to share you with anyone.  
\- You’re so greedy, wanting me all to yourself. - Blaine laughed. - But you're right. We can go wherever you want, or we can also not go anywhere and stay home. It’s your choice, baby.  
\- Actually, I was going to call you in a while to propose something to you. Today is Rachel's birthday and Santana and I are going to throw a little party for her at home. Would you like to come?  
\- Kurt, I don't know...  
\- Come on, it'll be fun. I know they’re a little intense, especially Rachel, but you only met them once and it seems like a long time ago. I’d like you to get to know them better and get along well.  
\- It’s my first free weekend in forever and I want it to be just us.  
\- Who's being greedy now?  
\- Listen, why don't you come here when the party is over? You stay tonight, and tomorrow we’ll be in bed the whole day. We can watch some movies and…  
\- So you’re not coming? - Kurt asked in disbelief. - Let me remind you that we’re together thanks to Rachel.  
\- Excuse me, but we’re together because I dedicated a song to you. I think I deserve some credit for it. - Blaine protested. - Besides, this kind of event isn't my thing, Kurt, you know me.  
\- This kind of event? Yeah, I know you, but we’re talking about my best friend's birthday. Couldn't you make an effort?  
Blaine said nothing, and Kurt knew exactly what those silences meant when they came from Blaine.  
\- Wow. You know what? - Kurt said. Blaine realized from the tone of his voice that he was angry. - It’s okay, don't come. Thank you for not even trying to indulge me in something that is really important to me. But don't wait for me, because I'm not going to your place later. Enjoy your weekend.  
\- Kurt... - Blaine didn't say more, because he noticed that his boyfriend had just hung up the phone.

\- Can you finish setting the table? - Santana asked.  
\- It's my birthday party; I'm not supposed to take care of the preparations. - Rachel replied.  
\- That's why we asked Sam to take you out and not let you come home until we had everything ready, but you’re such a pain in the ass and the poor man had run out of excuses to distract you. - Kurt growled from the kitchen.  
\- It's not my fault that you had a fight with Blaine, relax. - Rachel protested.  
\- Why do you guys keep saying that Kurt is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson? You can stop, I don’t buy it. - Sam added.  
\- Sam, honey, we know you’re not very smart, but famous people do the same things as other human beings, including having a boyfriend. - Santana indicated. - Also, didn't you see the magazines?  
\- Okay, Kurt is dating a guy who looks like a world-famous singer and paparazzi are stupid enough to get confused about it, but I’m not. - the blond insisted.  
\- Whatever you say. - Santana gave up on him. At that time, they heard a knock on the door. - Sam, do you mind opening the door? I'm busy here.  
\- Sure. But it doesn’t mean that I believe that story, I... - Sam said, as he opened the door. - Fuck!  
\- Hi. - Blaine said, looking at Sam. - We haven’t been introduced, I'm...  
\- You're Blaine Anderson! It's really you, they were telling the truth! Come in, dude, come in.  
Rachel, Santana and Kurt, who had approached the door when they heard Sam, saw his friend shaking Blaine’s hand very enthusiastically.  
\- Nice to meet you, man! You’re awesome, I’m a huge fan! And you're my buddy's boyfriend, isn't that amazing?  
Blaine was looking for something to say, when Kurt came to his rescue.   
\- Sam, you're going to rip his arm off! - Kurt got between Blaine and Sam, looking surprised at his boyfriend. - You came.  
\- You said it was important for you, right? So here I am.  
Kurt threw himself into his arms, catching Blaine off guard. He took a couple of steps back from the strength of the hug but received Kurt with a smile.  
\- You guys are so cute! - Rachel exclaimed, reminding the couple that they weren’t alone. They parted as Blaine approached her. He took a small package out of his coat pocket and gave it to her.  
\- Happy birthday, Rachel. - Blaine said, with a shy smile.  
\- Did you bring me a gift? Thank you, you're adorable. - Rachel answered, giving him a kiss on his cheek. - Are you completely sure that you are gay?  
\- Okay, I'll take Blaine to my room for a second while you finish preparing this. - Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. The last thing they heard before closing the door was Santana's voice, telling them that if they thought about starting to make out and left her alone with Rachel and Sam all night, they would be responsible for her suicide.  
\- I’m sorry, Kurt. - Blaine said, as soon as they were alone. He took off his coat, put it down on the bed and turned to face Kurt. - You were right, I...  
\- No, let me speak first. - Kurt interrupted him, taking Blaine’s hands in his. - I got upset and hung up on you, and that was really childish of me. I’m stubborn and when I don't get what I want, I tend to react badly. But you’ve come to the party of someone who probably needs psychological help on your free weekend for me... I don't know what to say.  
\- It sounds very altruistic the way you say it, but it’s not the case at all. I wanted to see you and be with you, even if it wasn't in private. I’m a very closed-off person and find it difficult to interact with people I don’t know. Bringing you into my life has been the best decision I've ever made, but also the most difficult one... I need you to be patient with me.  
\- I'll be patient, Blaine, I promise. I’ll never make you feel bad again for refusing to do something you don't want to do.  
\- And I’ll try to keep an open mind and not pretend that we live apart from the rest of the world.  
\- I’m very proud of us. - Kurt said, getting closer to Blaine and putting his arms around his waist. - We survived our first fight.  
\- This was a fight? I expected it to be worse.  
\- Of course it was, because that way we have an excuse to make up.  
Blaine smiled when Kurt rested his lips on his, and responded to the kiss with no hesitation. They were lost in each other for a few seconds, and Kurt was starting to unbutton Blaine's shirt when they heard someone knock on the bedroom door.  
\- Hummel, if you and your boyfriend don't bring your asses to the living room in a minute, I'm going to come in there, even if you're naked and that causes irreparable damage to my lesbian brain. - Santana protested.  
Kurt snorted at the interruption, but Blaine laughed.  
\- I like her. - the singer said. - Come on, your friends are waiting for us.  
Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the bedroom. Kurt couldn’t help but imagine himself between Blaine’s sheets and regretted having rejected the night alone, but he smiled when they joined the rest of the group, who were already sitting at the table for dinner. As the evening wore on, Blaine got more integrated into the conversation, and he seemed to be especially fond of Sam, who was delighted because the singer liked Star Wars as much as he did. Seeing his boyfriend smile while interacting with his friends made Kurt immensely happy. He felt that this made his relationship with Blaine even more real, and he was dying to see what the future held for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine's tour would come to Ohio in a couple of days, and the singer was excited. Not only because his parents were going to see him, but even Cooper assured Blaine that he would be travelling from Los Angeles for the special occasion. He stared at Kurt while his boyfriend was reading a magazine lying on his couch and wondered if he should ask him the question that had been around his head for a while.  
\- Some people should look themselves in the mirror before leaving home. As a guy who works in fashion, I feel offended. - Kurt said.  
\- Don't you get tired of trashing the poor celebrities who appear in magazines? I think I don’t want to know what you used to say about me before we met.  
\- To be honest? That it was unfair that a jerk had that face.  
\- See? I told you I didn't want to know.  
Kurt laughed as he put the magazine aside and snuggled up next to Blaine. He started running his fingers through the singer's curls, making Blaine moan audibly.  
\- But look where we are now. - Kurt said, continuing with the ministrations. - We’ve been together for almost three months and now it’s you who buys magazines to spoil me so I can criticize other people when I’m at your place. That's love.  
Shit. Did he say that out loud? Blaine and he hadn't said "I love you" to each other yet and the last thing Kurt wanted was to force the situation. Kurt had to admit that he had been about to say it a couple of times, but the fear that Blaine wouldn’t answer the same thing ended up backing him up. Anyway, he decided to change the subject and pretend that it didn’t happen.  
\- So what time does your flight leave tomorrow?  
The truth is Blaine got frozen for a moment when he heard the word "love", but he quickly recovered and smiled.  
\- At 8 a.m. I want to get there as soon as possible, do the sound check and run down to my parents' house. I still can't believe they'll see me perform.  
\- Did they never see you before?  
\- No. The previous tour didn’t come to Ohio, and my father's work doesn’t allow them to travel as they would like to do. But finally the stars got aligned, and this time even my brother will be there.  
\- They’re going to love it, B. They’re going to feel super proud of you.   
\- Do you really think so?   
There were only a few times when Blaine showed vulnerability in front of Kurt, but when it happened, Kurt felt the urge to convey as much security as possible to his boyfriend. If he could see himself as Kurt saw him...  
\- I don’t think so… I totally know it. And do you know how I know? Because it’s what I feel when I see you on stage. I know I only went to one show, but even through YouTube you always give me goosebumps.  
Blaine patted Kurt's hand in gratitude, and decided the time to ask him had come.   
\- Speaking of which... you just admitted that you only came to one show, and it wasn't even part of the tour, so I was thinking... would you like to come to Ohio with me? I could show you my city and, well... you could meet my family.  
No, no, no, Kurt thought. It was going to be a surprise. He didn't want to miss the Ohio show for anything, so a week ago Kurt called Sue and asked if she could arrange to get him a VIP pass for the concert, as tickets had been sold out for months. Sue’s opinion of Kurt had changed for the better when she saw that Blaine was happier and more cooperative than ever, so the manager didn't put any problems on him. After that, Kurt bought the plane tickets. His idea was to get to Ohio on Saturday, go backstage before the show and surprise Blaine, and since the singer didn’t have to return to New York until Monday, they could be together on Sunday exploring his boyfriend’s birth town. Kurt loved that Blaine had had the initiative to invite him and wanted to introduce him to his family, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise; he felt happy and really wanted to have a great romantic gesture with Blaine... even if that meant he had to make up an excuse now.  
\- Babe, I would love to, but this weekend is impossible. I have a lot of work to catch up on and Isabelle needs me.  
\- Okay, it doesn’t matter. - the disappointment was more than obvious on Blaine's face, and Kurt was about to end the charade and tell him the truth, but the singer kept talking. - It's probably for the best; I'm going to be very busy there too.  
\- Really? Are we fine? - Kurt needed to make sure before going ahead with his plan.  
\- Of course we’re fine. - Blaine leaned down to kiss him. - You know I can't be mad at you. I'm going to make some popcorn for the movie.  
Kurt sighed when he saw Blaine disappear on his way to the kitchen. He hated disappointing his boyfriend... he just hoped that what he had prepared would make it up to him.

\- Are you nervous? - Pam asked, holding her son's hand.  
\- A little... but these are good nerves. The day I don't have them, I’ll start to worry.  
\- You're going to do great, Blaine. - Theo intervened. - You have a lot of talent, son, and we believe in you.  
\- Thanks, dad.  
\- Don't worship my little bro that much, guys. At the end he’s going to believe that he’s the new Freddie Mercury.  
\- Can you behave like an adult for a change, Coop? - his mother scolded him.  
\- Leave it, mom. I gave up on him years ago. - Blaine said, slapping his brother affectionately on the shoulder.  
At that moment, they heard someone knocking on the dressing room door.  
\- Do we have to leave now? - his father asked.  
\- Don't worry, there's still time. It's probably Sue to tell me something, give me a second.  
Blaine went to open the door, but it wasn’t his manager who was behind it. Someone was hiding behind a huge bouquet of red roses and a stuffed puppy, and Blaine didn't need to see his face to know who he was.  
\- Kurt? - he asked, stunned.  
\- Boom! - Kurt exclaimed, his face appearing as he handed Blaine the flowers and the plush. - This is for you.  
\- But… you… how?   
\- I wanted it to be a surprise. - Kurt excused himself. - I planned all this two weeks ago, so when you invited me the other day I had to pretend. I felt terrible, but… it was worth it just to see your face right now.  
The next thing Kurt noticed was his boyfriend's lips on his. Kurt enjoyed the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.  
\- You are... - Blaine started when they parted, with a smile from ear to ear and eyes shining with happiness. Then he heard a throat clearing, turned his face and found three people watching them eagerly.  
\- He just remembered that we were here. - Cooper whispered to his mother, although Blaine and Kurt could hear him.  
\- Sorry. - the singer said, coming back to reality. He set the flowers and the stuffed puppy down carefully on the table before standing next to Kurt. - Guys, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. Kurt, these are my parents, Theo and Pam, and my brother Cooper.  
Kurt felt a bit self-conscious when reached out to shake Blaine's father's hand.  
\- Nice to meet you, Kurt. - the man smiled at him kindly, and Kurt relaxed a little.  
\- Nice to meet you too, Mr. Anderson.  
\- Please, call me Theo.  
\- Before it crosses your mind, if you call me Mrs. Anderson we’re going to have a problem. - Pam said, hugging Kurt affectionately, who didn’t expect the gesture but responded quickly.  
\- Mom, let him go. - Blaine protested.  
\- I'm just saying hi.  
\- You're squeezing him, it’s not the same. - Cooper said, shaking hands with Kurt. - I'm Coop, the handsome one in the family. - Kurt smiled and saw Blaine rolling his eyes behind him. - You're the one who was with my brother in the hospital, right? When I had the accident.  
Before Kurt could answer, Blaine stepped forward and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to draw him to his side again.  
\- Yes, it was him. - the singer confirmed, looking at Kurt with pride.  
\- It was nothing. - Kurt replied, dismissing it.  
\- Blaine told us. - Pam commented with a warm smile. - You can’t imagine the helplessness you feel when you have one son in surgery and the other one alone and scared. Knowing that you were there for Blaine is something we highly value.  
\- Well... - Kurt felt himself turning red. He wasn’t used to being the spotlight. - Blaine knows he can count on me. I would do anything for him.  
They two looked at each other fondly, and Pam nodded at her husband, pointing out the door.  
\- I think we’re going to find our seats. - Theo said then. - Kurt, would you like to see the concert with us?  
Kurt wasn't sure about it, but then he saw Blaine's excited expression and sighed; he couldn't deny anything to Blaine if he looked at him like that.  
\- Sure, Theo. I would love to.  
\- Perfect. Well, see you out there, Kurt. Break a leg, honey. - Pam kissed Blaine on the cheek before leaving the dressing room followed by her husband, who gave his son a loving squeeze on the shoulder.  
\- Give it your best shot, baby bro. And guys, don't do anything that I wouldn't do. - Cooper winked at them before leaving the couple alone.  
\- I always thought he was adopted. - Blaine complained, shaking his head, although the smile betrayed him. He turned to Kurt and looked him up and down. - I have to say that you look amazing.  
Kurt smiled as he turned over himself doing a flourish. He had to admit that he was proud of his outfit. He was wearing his best pair of jeans and a light blue shirt that fit his body perfectly.  
\- Thank you. You’re as handsome as always, even though I got much more out of you than Margaret.   
\- Of course you did, Mr. Stylist. - Blaine sighed. - I still can’t believe you're here.   
\- Nothing could have stopped me from being here with you today. I know what this show means to you. - he took Blaine's hands in his. - Your family is great, by the way.  
\- I know. - Blaine smiled proudly. - But don't feel obliged to see the show with them if you don't want to. The VIP area is big enough so you can be at a certain distance.  
\- I want to do it. - Kurt affirmed, cupping Blaine’s cheek with his hand. - Meeting your parents and your brother was one of the reasons to come here today. Did you like the surprise?  
\- No one had ever done something like this for me. Thank you.  
Blaine kissed him again, more passionately this time, knowing that no one was looking at them now. They both delighted in each other's lips, as Kurt wrapped his fingers through his boyfriend's curls and Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's back.  
\- Blaine, five minutes! - someone from his team yelled from the other side of the door.  
\- It would be unprofessional if you cancelled the show and stayed here with me, wouldn’t it? - Kurt asked, frustrated.  
\- Don't tempt me.   
Kurt reluctantly parted ways with Blaine.  
\- In that case, I'm leaving.  
\- Hey... after the concert, will you come to my parents' with me? I didn’t book a hotel this time, and well, it’s not a very big or especially luxurious house, but...  
\- Of course. - Kurt interrupted him with a huge grin in his face. - There’s no place I’d rather be. - he gave Blaine a sweet kiss on the lips before heading towards the door. - Do your magic, B.  
As soon as he was alone, Blaine approached the table where he had left Kurt's gifts. He smelled the flowers, stroked the plush and felt a sense of fullness inside him that was so new to him. When a few minutes later Blaine came out on stage, he did it feeling that he was luckiest guy in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine and Kurt were walking through the neighbourhood of the singer's parents, holding hands. Blaine had already shown Kurt his old school and the park where he used to play when he was a boy, and now they were just enjoying the calm that the place gave them. Being used to the constant noise of New York, the streets of Ohio were a haven of peace.  
\- I love this. - Kurt said, squeezing Blaine’s fingers.  
\- This city is perfect for a few days, but knowing you, you couldn’t hold much more here.  
\- Why do you say that? - he asked, surprised.  
\- Because you’re a pure New Yorker, Kurt. This would be too small for you.  
\- Do you know that I could have ended up living here?  
\- Really?  
\- It was many years ago. - Kurt told him. - When my mother died, my father went through a bad streak. Suddenly, New York overwhelmed him, and he started thinking about moving. He looked for a job in different states, Ohio among them, and I knew that he had a couple of good offers here, but in the end he decided that we should stay in the Big Apple.  
\- Wow... I wonder what would have happened if you had moved here. - Blaine said. - Can you imagine we would have studied together? You wouldn’t have wanted to meet me at that time, though.  
\- I doubt that.  
\- Trust me. I used a huge amount of hair gel, and I had a pretty troubling phase where I thought knitted vests were a good idea.  
\- Please tell me you have pictures of that.  
Blaine laughed.  
\- I made sure to destroy them all when I started to become fairly famous. That could have ruined my career.  
\- I'll talk to Pam. Surely she kept some.  
\- My mom and you just hit if off, huh?  
\- She’s adorable. You should have seen her last night, Blaine; she gave her best, singing each and every song. She's your number 1 fan. And your father... he tried to hide it, but I saw him drop more than one tear. Cooper took it upon himself to embarrass him, but the first one to clap his hands full of pride was him. They are wonderful, the three of them.  
\- I know they are. And I’ve heard very nice things about you too.  
\- When? I haven't been away from you since last night.  
\- When you went to the bathroom before breakfast, my mother came to me and said: “I adore Kurt. Don't let him escape. ”  
\- And what did you say? - Kurt asked flirtatiously.  
Then Blaine stopped and Kurt stood next to him.  
\- That letting you escape is the last thing I intend to do.  
Kurt smirked, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.  
\- That’s good to know. And I still haven’t told you our plans for today. Earlier this morning, without you knowing it, I asked your brother about the best restaurants here, and I booked a table in one that I think you’re going to love. It’s right next to a bowling alley, and someone told me that when you were a kid you loved bowling, so I thought that afterwards we could…  
Blaine was listening to Kurt speak excitedly when he found out. Suddenly, at that moment, he was absolutely certain about it. The man in front of him had travelled from another state just to surprise him and meet his family, and not content with it, he had planned a perfect day for the two of them with the sole purpose of making him happy. Blaine studied his face: his beautiful blue eyes, his pronounced cheekbones, his smooth and pale skin, his smile... it was him. The words just slipped out of his mouth.  
\- I love you. - Blaine said.  
Kurt broke off, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. He felt his chest burst with excitement. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before answering.  
\- I love you, too.  
Blaine smiled broadly and took Kurt’s hand again to keep walking. Kurt needed to feel even closer to his boyfriend right then, so he grabbed onto his arm, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder as they walked. If they had been asked at that exact moment, Blaine and Kurt would have said that they had never been so happy.

Going back to New York was hard for both of them. They felt they had lived a little honeymoon in Ohio and didn’t want it to end, but their obligations demanded them. Blaine was due to travel to Boston on Wednesday for his next show, so they decided to spend the rest of that Monday together. They went straight to Blaine's place from the airport, and while the singer was taking a shower, Kurt laid down on the couch to check his phone. He felt more and more comfortable in that house that wasn’t his, and he knew that perhaps he shouldn’t get used to it so much, but he couldn’t help it. Kurt was scrolling through Twitter when he heard the ring tone from Blaine's phone. He raised his head, and saw that Blaine had left it on the table.  
\- Honey, your phone! - Kurt yelled hoping that Blaine would hear him from the bathroom, but it was useless. The call was cut off at that moment, so he didn't insist again.  
A few minutes later, Blaine appeared in the living room. Kurt stared at him: wet curls slighting dripping over his shoulders, ripped naked torso and a white towel around his waist. Kurt bit his lip to prevent a moan as he felt the arousal vibrate in his stomach.  
\- If it was biologically possible, I think seeing you fresh out of the shower could make me pregnant. - he got to say.  
Blaine laughed.  
\- I remind you that you have seen me more naked than this, quite a few times.  
\- That’s true, but in those moments I don't think clearly and I can't admire you like now.  
\- I'm not an object, Kurt, respect me. - Blaine pretended to be offended before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.  
\- I'll try. Someone called you while you were in the bathroom, by the way.  
\- Who?  
\- No idea. You once told me not to look at your phone again, and I'm sticking to it.  
\- You're an idiot. - Blaine picked up his phone, and after checking the call, put it back where it was.  
\- Something important? - Kurt asked, entertained with his own phone.  
\- No. It was Sebastian.  
Kurt almost dropped the phone on the floor. He sat up suddenly, looking closely at Blaine.  
\- Oh... I didn't know you two were still in contact. - he said, trying to sound casual.  
\- And we don't. I texted him months ago when you and I started dating to tell him it was over, but he doesn't seem or want to understand it, so he keeps texting or calling me every now and then, though I never answer. I guess I should block him.  
\- Did you break up with him by text?  
\- What did you want me to do, to invite him to go for a coffee so I could tell him in person? Seb and I never had that kind of relationship; it was absurd to give it more importance.  
\- Well, it seems that he didn’t move on.  
\- It's his problem, not mine.  
\- If you and I break up at some point, will you behave like this?  
Blaine looked at Kurt as if a horn had just come out in the middle of Kurt’s forehead.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I don't know, I guess it's stupid, but... sometimes I can't help comparing myself to him.  
Blaine sat next to Kurt on the couch.  
\- Look at me. - he asked, and Kurt obeyed. - What I had with Sebastian and what I have with you couldn’t be more different.  
\- Do I meet your needs as he did? - Kurt asked, feeling terribly insecure for a moment.  
\- I can't believe you're asking me this. Kurt, you satisfy me physically and emotionally. I didn't know what I really needed until you came into my life and decided to love me.  
\- But I don't have that much experience in the… field of sex. And I fear the day will come when what I give you won’t be enough for you.  
Blaine held Kurt's face between his hands before speaking.  
\- Do you know what I had before I met you? Shallow and empty sex. Was it pleasant? Sure. Did it stir something deep down inside me? Absolutely not. Every time I kiss you, every time you touch me, I feel like it means something. And just so you know: no one... - Blaine kissed Kurt at the corner of his mouth - in my whole life... - Blaine kissed him at the other corner - has turned me on or made me scream as much as you do. It’s going to be true what they say that sex is much better when there’s love involved.  
Then, Blaine kissed Kurt’s lips and Kurt melted inside. He felt like an idiot for doubting not only Blaine's feelings, but himself. All his life Kurt believed that he was less than others, but the way Blaine looked at him made him feel valued and he didn’t want to underestimate himself again. So, without separating his lips from Blaine's, Kurt began to run his hands over his boyfriend's bare chest, sliding them down until one of them untied the knot of the towel that covered Blaine’s hips.  
\- Kurt... - Blaine groaned.  
\- I love you. - Kurt told him, before getting rid of his sweater and lying on top of Blaine on the couch.  
They were carried away by love and passion, and when after a while they were making love and their bodies looked like one, they had the conviction that nothing and no one would ever be able to separate them. But sometimes, some obstacles came into life that make even the foundations that we believed immovable suddenly collapse.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine looked excitedly at the envelope he had in his hands. Inside, there was a handwritten note with these words:  
 _"Mr. Kurt Hummel, you’ve been officially invited to an experience you will never forget.  
\- Date: last weekend of May.  
\- Place: it’s a surprise, you will find out when you get there.  
\- Required: casual clothing and eager to enjoy.  
XOXO, Blaine." _  
Kurt's birthday was coming soon, and Blaine had prepared something very special for him in three weeks, since he didn’t have to perform that weekend. He made a reservation at one of the most luxurious spas in the city, where they would be treated like royalty for two days: all kinds of massages, skin treatments, thermal pools and hot tubs. He could almost picture Kurt’s surprised face when they got there. Blaine didn’t want his boyfriend to make plans for that date, so he was going to give Kurt the envelope tonight. They were going to have dinner together after a few days without seeing each other, since Blaine had had two shows in a row outside of New York. Blaine felt like a kid at Christmas Eve; he loved making Kurt happy and luckily he had the means to do it. His boyfriend deserved it all and he was more than willing to give it to him. Blaine checked his phone; Kurt was late, and that wasn’t like him. Blaine sent him a text:  
"Hey, everything okay? I have a surprise, so if I were you, I'd hurry up".  
As soon as Blaine sent it, he heard the doorbell ring.  
\- Hi! - he greeted Kurt, giving him a peck on the lips.  
\- Sorry for the delay. - Kurt said, with a tone of voice duller than normal.  
\- Don’t worry. - Blaine stepped aside so Kurt could enter the apartment. He closed the door and followed him into the living room. - Let me guess; the doorman caught you again and started telling you about his life. You have to stop being so charming with all the people around me, they like you better than me. - he joked, but when Kurt looked at him he realized something was up.  
\- It wasn't the doorman, Blaine. And his name is Stephen, it wouldn't hurt if you learned it just once. - Kurt snapped. - Sorry, I… I was on my way when Isabelle called me.   
Kurt dropped onto the couch, and Blaine sat next to him, worried.  
\- Is something wrong?  
\- No. Quite the opposite, actually. Business is going so well, they’re opening new branches of the company and Isabelle wants me to run one of them. They would pay me much more money, I would have my own staff and would participate in making all the decisions.  
\- That's great, Kurt! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you. - Blaine leaned in to give him a quick hug. - Why do you have such a long face?  
Kurt took a deep breath before answering.  
\- The branch is in Paris. I would have to move there for a year.  
Paris. One year. Those words came as a wet blanket on Blaine. He felt like a stone was crushing his chest and he couldn't breathe.  
\- And what did you say to her? - Blaine managed to ask.  
\- That I had to think about it… that I had to talk to you.  
Blaine looked closely at Kurt. He hated to see sadness in those beautiful blue eyes and because of that, he knew exactly what to do.  
\- You have to accept it.  
\- What? Are you kidding me? - Kurt couldn't believe what he just heard.  
\- Kurt, we’re talking about an amazing opportunity. One of your life’s dreams is to go to Paris. How many times have you told me that you needed to walk through the Champs Elysées or take pictures at night at the foot of the Eiffel Tower?  
\- But those plans always included you, B. You would hold my hand as we strolled along the Champs Elysées, and you would be by my side in the pictures in front of the Eiffel Tower.  
\- You've known me for a few months, but you've been dreaming of Paris your whole life.  
\- Why do you want me to go? Why? - Kurt asked, trying to hold back the tears. - We’re about to celebrate 6 months together. I don't... I don't want to lose what we have, I can't lose you.  
“And I can’t lose you. You’re right, please don’t go”, Blaine almost said. But he couldn't be selfish, not with Kurt.  
\- And you won’t lose me. Never. But I love you, and I want the best for you. You love your job, and if you reject this, you will always regret it.  
\- And what will happen to us? - Kurt couldn't resist it anymore, and a tear fell down his cheek. Blaine reached out to catch it tenderly.  
\- When do you have to leave?  
\- In 10 days.  
\- Fine. - Blaine sighed, ignoring the sharp pain in his stomach. - This is what we’re going to do: let's make the most of these 10 days, okay? I’ll try and shorten the trips as much as possible, and surely Isabelle has no problem with flexing your schedule until you leave.  
\- And then what?  
\- Then... we will have to move on. We can't stop our lives for a year, baby, it doesn’t make any sense. You have to enjoy Paris. It will be the first time that you travel to another country, and you will do it on your own. It’s something unique, and you will not be able to live it fully if your head is still in New York.  
\- Are you aware that you are doing to me the same thing that guy from high school did to you? You don't even want to give us a chance!  
\- It has nothing to do with it. That guy proved that he didn't care about me at all.  
\- And do you care about me? You're breaking up with me, Blaine! - Kurt sobbed.  
\- Don’t cry, please. - Blaine closed his eyes, trying not to collapse. One of them had to stay strong. - I'm not breaking up with you, Kurt. I promise you that I won’t leave your side until you leave, because I need every second that I can enjoy with you. I'm just saying that when you leave, we have to get on with our lives. I care so much that I'm freeing you. If in a year you come back and we still feel what we feel now... you know where to find me.  
\- What if you meet someone else? - the mere thought of that happening made Kurt flinch.  
\- And what if you meet someone else? I don't believe in God, but I believe in destiny. If in these months someone else appears, it’s because our story didn’t mean to last forever. But if we’re destined to be together, this year will only serve us to grow up as individuals and come back stronger than ever.  
\- Are you listening to yourself? - despite the tears that didn’t stop wetting his face, Kurt smiled. - Where is that guy who didn’t want to get involved, the one who didn’t believe in love?  
\- You happened. - Blaine said, looking at Kurt with an expression of total love in his eyes. - You took that guy and swept him away, Kurt Hummel. Like a fucking wrecking ball.  
Kurt cut the distance between them and hugged Blaine. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, as if trying to cling to him forever, and wept over his shoulder. They held each other for some minutes until Blaine noticed Kurt's breathing beginning to calm down. Then he separated from Kurt just enough to be able to kiss him. Kurt's lips were salty from the tears, but Blaine didn't mind.  
\- Let's enjoy this while we can. Please? - Blaine asked him, caressing his boyfriend's face with devotion.  
\- Okay. - Kurt accepted. At that moment, he remembered something. - What was the surprise?  
\- What surprise?  
\- When I was about to knock on the door, I got a text from you. You said you had a surprise for me.  
Shit. Blaine had completely forgotten about it. He looked askance at the envelope he left on the table and decided he couldn't tell him. If Blaine told Kurt what he had planned, his boyfriend would take it as an excuse not to go to Paris, and there was no chance that Kurt could travel back from France for that weekend, because he would only have stayed there for a few days and it wouldn’t be good for either of them. He had to improvise.  
\- Yeah, you’re right. Are you ready? - Blaine faked his best smile as Kurt nodded. - I’ve prepared your favorite meal for dinner: fettuccini Alfredo! Well, maybe I ordered it from that awesome restaurant on Fifth Avenue, but I'm going to go and heat it up. I hope you appreciate it.  
\- I love it. I love you. - Kurt leaned in to kiss him. - You take care of the fettuccini while I set the table, okay?  
Blaine watched Kurt as he got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, and felt his heart go right through his feet. How would he really bear to spend a year without Kurt?__


	18. Chapter 18

For the next 10 days, Kurt and Blaine didn’t separate for even a moment, except when it was strictly necessary. Kurt basically settled in Blaine’s apartment. He even stayed there when Blaine had to leave for a couple of days to perform in Las Vegas; Blaine gave him his own key and told the doorman that Kurt had full access in his absence.  
Except for that, they barely left the house, and more specifically, Blaine's bed. Neither of them seemed to want to give up the contact of the other one while they could still enjoy it, so they spent the whole day there; when they weren't making love, they simply would spend hours hugging, kissing or touching each other. They didn’t talk much. The words seemed to be superfluous and even annoying at the moment, and Kurt's inevitable trip seemed to hog every conversation, so most of the time they let their bodies speak. They only left the bedroom to use the bathroom or eat something. Kurt felt a little guilty, because he knew he was neglecting his friends and his father, but he couldn't help it; besides, they were very understanding and would still be there in a year, but Blaine... who knew what would happen to their relationship, so Kurt decided to listen to his heart and live those days as if the world was going to end right away.  
But all good things must come to an end, and the day came when Kurt had to leave. First, he went to say goodbye to his father and his roommates. There were many tears and hugs. Burt told him over and over how happy he was for him, and how proud his mother would be if she could see him right now, making Kurt even more emotional. Before leaving, he asked about Blaine, but Kurt said he preferred not to talk about it as he gave his father one last hug. Kurt also avoided the topic at home with his friends. He decided to focus on promising that he would call them every week, he would buy them amazing things in Paris, and he would not become a friend with any snobby French girl who could replace them.   
After that, Kurt returned to Blaine's apartment. Blaine wanted to go to the airport with him. They both knew it was going to be a very difficult moment, and Kurt had tried for days to convince Blaine that it wasn’t necessary for him to go, but he had to admit that he actually didn’t mean it, and Blaine, who knew him well, had insisted.  
They got to the airport in silence, each of them concentrating on their own thoughts. Luckily, there didn't seem to be a lot of people at the terminal at the time, so they managed to go quite unnoticed. The last thing they needed was for paparazzi to appear taking photos or for some excited fans to approach Blaine. It was their time and no one else's.   
Holding hands, they went to check in Kurt’s luggage, and after a few minutes, they got to the security control. Blaine couldn't go any further, so it was time for them to say goodbye.  
\- Well... it's time. - Blaine sighed. His voice sounded hoarse and muffled.  
\- I can still change my mind, you know? – Kurt suggested, hopeful. - I’m sure Isabelle would understand if I...  
\- Kurt, we already talked about this. - Blaine interrupted him, holding his hands again. - You are going to Paris and you are going to impress them all. You need to take this opportunity and show everyone who Kurt Hummel is. You were born to succeed, baby, I know.  
Kurt looked at Blaine mesmerized and in complete awe. He was totally in love with that man, and that’s why he was so reluctant to leave. Kurt cut the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck.  
\- I'm going to miss you so much... - Kurt murmured against his shoulder.  
\- And I’m going to miss you, too. But we will be fine, I promise.  
\- Okay. - he let Blaine go with a sigh. - I think I'm going to pass the security control now because I'm about to start crying and I can't do it. I don't want the last image you see of me to be hiccupping with red eyes.  
Blaine laughed before leaning on Kurt and placing his lips on his. He kissed him as passionately as he could, as he felt Kurt's arms around his waist, holding on to him tightly.  
\- Come on, go now. - Blaine whispered against Kurt’s mouth as they parted.  
\- I'll text to you as soon as I land, okay?  
\- Fine. But Kurt, don't forget what we agreed...  
\- I know, I know. We have to make an effort and limit calls and texts as much as we can and contact each other only for really important things. - Kurt recited, as if he had memorized it.  
\- It will be hard, but it’s the best. - Blaine assured him, trying to convince himself in the process. - We will not be able to move forward if we keep holding on each other.  
Kurt nodded and gave Blaine one last kiss.  
\- I love you. - Kurt said, losing himself one more time in those honey-coloured eyes that had stolen his heart forever.  
\- I love you, too.  
Kurt turned away from Blaine and taking a deep breath to try to calm himself, he approached the security control. Kurt left his handbag and personal belongings on the conveyor belt and crossed the security arch without any problem. When he got his things back and was about to head to the international flights area, Kurt couldn't help it. He had to see him one last time, so he turned and looked for him, but the image he saw wasn’t the one he expected. Blaine was still standing where he had left him, but he was staring at the ground, trying to hide the tears that cascaded down his face. Kurt felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. Blaine always seemed so steady... Kurt has only seen him cry once, and that was when his brother was in the hospital. As if he could feel observed, Blaine raised his face and their gazes met again. Kurt didn't want to leave; he just wanted to go back to Blaine’s side and hug him until he stopped feeling his arms, but Blaine, embarrassed for allowing himself to have a moment of weakness and knowing he has been caught, wiped his tears the best he could and throwing Kurt a sad smile, he nodded, as if encouraging him to move on. So, making a huge effort, Kurt whispered a "goodbye" that Blaine never got to hear and feeling that a part of him was staying there, in New York, next to Blaine's chest, Kurt disappeared towards his departure gate.

\- What you did was beautiful and incredibly generous, Blaine. I think I wouldn’t have been able to let him go. - Rachel said, placing her hand on Blaine's shoulder to comfort him.  
\- In case you're wondering, Rachel isn’t being modest, trust me; she’s dead serious. - Santana commented.  
\- Could you stop being so nasty just for a moment? - the little brunette protested. - We're trying to cheer Blaine up.  
\- I already told you, guys, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me.  
\- Look, dude, Kurt warned us that you were going to react like this. - Sam intervened. - He said you were going to try to isolate yourself and be on your own, but this isn’t how we work. We’ve been your friends for the past few months and we'll still be by your side now, so don't pull away from us.  
\- Besides, Kurt made us promise to take care of you, and he's my best friend, so I'm not going to disappoint him. - Rachel assured with a tone of total conviction in her high-pitched voice.  
Blaine looked at the three people in front of him and had no choice but to smile. He had just arrived at his empty apartment after saying goodbye to Kurt at the airport when he got a text from Rachel saying that Santana and she were waiting for him at their place; Sam was on his way too and all of them wanted to talk to him. Blaine didn't feel like seeing anyone, but he also didn't have enough energy to make up an excuse, so he'd ended up agreeing to go. When he got there, he found hugs and words of affection and support from people who, without Blaine really knowing how, through dinners and celebrations that Kurt had "forced" him to attend, had become his friends. The first real friends Blaine had had in years. He might have lost his boyfriend, at least for the time being, but he'd be an idiot if he gave them up too.  
\- Thank you, guys. Really. I don't know how I'm going to handle this, and I'll probably spend weeks in a foul mood, but it's nice to know that I can count on you.  
\- Of course you can. You need to come to my place for a whole weekend so we can binge-watch the whole Star Wars saga, okay? - Sam said enthusiastically. – We’ll watch all the movies and reproduce the dialogues imitating all the characters’ voices. "I am your father". - the blond one whispered, whose Darth Vader’s impersonation made Blaine and Rachel laugh as Santana winced.  
\- Done, Sam. - Blaine checked his phone. - It's getting late, guys, I should go.  
\- Aren't you staying for dinner? - Santana asked.  
\- I'm not really hungry, and I prefer to go to bed as soon as possible. It’s been a very long and intense day.  
\- As you wish. - Rachel conceded, and all of them walked Blaine to the door. - We're here for whatever you need, Blaine, okay? - Rachel said as she hugged him tightly. - To talk, to go for a walk, to have a drink... you just have to let us know.  
\- Okay. Thank you again.  
\- Don't disappear, understood? - now it was Sam who wrapped his arms around Blaine. - It’s not that we were going to let you; we can be very persistent.  
\- I can vouch for that. - Santana was the last one to hug him. - And don't think too much about it, that's never good. Kurt will be fine.  
\- I know. See you guys.  
After spending so many nights with Kurt, his bed seemed terribly large when Blaine got back to his apartment and without even bothering to change his clothes, he got into it. The pillow still smelled like Kurt, and Blaine just wanted to hold on to that scent and know nothing about the rest of the world for a year. Someone should have warned him that love could hurt like that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, it means a lot xx

\- 4 MONTHS LATER -

Blaine couldn’t stay still. He kept walking around the room, checking his phone. He couldn't believe that after so long he was going to see him.  
Last night, he got a text from Kurt:  
“It’s early morning and I can’t sleep. I have to go to New York because I have a scheduled meeting with Isabelle in two days. My flight gets in tomorrow night. Tell me I can stay at your place."  
Blaine froze. They had been texting on and off since Kurt left but a few weeks back they stopped all kind of contact, and Blaine couldn’t say that he was getting along well, because he wasn't, but it seemed like he was starting to raise his head. Wouldn't seeing Kurt for just one night make him go back again? Probably. It would be best to tell him it wasn't a good idea, but before Blaine’s mind could take over the situation, his fingers had already typed:  
"Of course you can."  
And so Blaine was now, his stomach writhing waiting for Kurt to come. His flight had landed almost an hour ago, so he would be there soon. Blaine looked at his phone screen for the hundredth time when there was a knock on the door.  
Blaine barely had time to open it before Kurt dropped his handbag on the floor and launched himself at Blaine. When their lips touched, it was as if they both breathed fresh air back into their lungs after spending months under water. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he devoured his mouth anxiously. They made their way down the hall, completely tangled as their tongues fought for dominance, until they reached the living room. Kurt pushed Blaine lightly causing him to fall onto the couch and straddled him immediately. Blaine couldn't think clearly as Kurt's lips and tongue ran down his neck, but somehow, he felt that this was going too fast.  
\- Kurt... - he gasped. - Slow down a bit... there is no hurry...  
Kurt didn't seem to listen to him, because he continued licking and nipping Blaine’s neck while skilfully unzipping his pants. He slipped one of his hands under the fabric, causing Blaine to moan with pleasure. But before Kurt could go any further, he noticed that Blaine was holding him by the wrist.  
\- Kurt, stop. Really. This is not okay.  
\- What’s wrong? - Kurt protested. – Don’t you want this? Don’t you want me?  
\- Of course I want you, but not like this... this isn’t you. You didn't even say "hi" to me when you walked in the door.  
\- Fuck, Blaine! - Kurt exclaimed, so pissed off. He leaned on Blaine's shoulders to get up. - We've done this before, haven't we? I didn't know you needed a formal introduction first.  
\- Excuse me? - Blaine asked, as he zipped up his pants again. – What’s gotten into you, Kurt?  
\- We only have one night. Tomorrow morning I have the meeting with Isabelle, and after lunch I have to go back to France. Forgive me for not wanting to waste time!  
\- We haven't talked for weeks! You can't just come over here and jump on me, you and I don't use each other like that! – Blaine screamed. He was starting to get angry.  
\- That's what you've been doing with who knows how many dudes for years, don't play the good guy card with me!  
Blaine was hurt but he tried to hide it. He knew there was something else behind this whole thing.  
\- That's a low blow, Kurt. Are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?  
Then, Blaine noticed Kurt's expression, and suddenly recognized something in those shiny blue eyes he loved so much that he had never seen before. Was it guilt?  
\- Kurt... - Blaine got up from the couch and moved closer to him. - Are you with someone in Paris?  
Kurt closed his eyes, bit his lower lip to hold back the urge to cry and after a few seconds that seemed like hours, he nodded. Blaine felt jealousy burn inside him, reaching every pore on his skin and leaving a trail of rage in its path. He knew this could happen, they discussed it before Kurt left and Blaine had been the one who encouraged Kurt to move on with his life, but that didn’t mean that it hurt any less.  
\- His name is Jean Pierre. - Kurt explained with a small voice. - We've been dating these past few weeks and...  
\- I don't need the details. - Blaine said, but Kurt kept talking. Now that he had started, he felt like he couldn't stop.  
\- We work together. He’s… amazing. Handsome, funny, loving...  
Blaine walked until he reached the other end of the room. He couldn't look at Kurt, the situation was getting to him.  
\- And do you know what I feel when I'm with him? Nothing, Blaine, I feel nothing! - Kurt was shaking from head to toe and looked like he was going to collapse at any moment. - You told me to move forward, and that's why I accepted when he invited me out, but I'm completely incapable of connecting emotionally with him.  
\- If that’s true, you shouldn't settle. That kind of relationship will never be enough for you. - Blaine assured in a neutral tone, his back still to Kurt.  
\- Can you please stop giving me lessons? – Kurt rubbed his face desperately. – I feel so lonely, Blaine, and I need you! I need you every day and you're not there! You have no idea...  
\- Do you think I don't feel alone? Do you think I didn’t have temptations? But you taught me to value myself, you taught me to want more!  
\- With Sam, for example? – Kurt snapped.  
\- What did you just say?  
\- The last few times I’ve talked to Rachel, she was like: "Blaine seems to be much better, last night he went out with Sam again" or "Blaine came here for lunch today, I wish you had seen him laugh at Sam's jokes". It seems like you’re having the time of your life in my absence.  
\- You know what, Kurt? Fuck you! - Blaine rushed out the living room and went into his bedroom, slamming the door with all his might.  
\- No, fuck you! - Kurt replied, although his voice broke at the end of the sentence. He sat down on the couch and began to weep uncontrollably.  
Half an hour later, Kurt was still crying when he heard the bedroom door open. He knew Blaine; the singer always needed to be alone for a while to calm down when he was angry. Blaine appeared in front of him, and as soon as he saw Kurt’s wet face, he sat down next to him and started to wipe the tears from his face with his thumbs.  
\- I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. - Blaine said. His voice was softer now. - Come on, stop crying.  
\- Can you hug me?  
Blaine looked at him, feeling that he could never refuse such a request when it came to Kurt. He laid down on the couch and spread his arms; it took just a second for Kurt to accept the invitation. Kurt leaned over Blaine, his head resting on his chest as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.  
After a long while in silence, Blaine was the first to decide to speak.  
\- I was a mess for many days. I didn't feel like leaving home, I didn't even feel like performing. The first show after you left was awful. Luckily, you have... we have some very annoying friends. When they didn’t hear anything from me, they came here and forced me to go out to dinner with them. From that day on, we set up the routine of meeting at least twice a week. And yes, I'm leaning especially on Sam. I don't remember the last time I had a real friend, a buddy, someone to talk to and vent with no fear of being judged or finding my words in a magazine the next day. You’re my best friend, Kurt, but obviously my feelings for you go beyond friendship. With Sam it's so easy... but don't think for a second that I have something else with him. I don't see Sam that way, and in case you forgot it, he's straight.  
\- I know and I'm sorry. I don't know why I said it. - Kurt replied. He felt calmer now as he stroked Blaine's waist. - I guess it hurt me to think that you were fine while I was just trying to survive.  
\- You know that's not what I want, right? Yes, I'm so jealous just picturing how this Jean Paul guy touches or kisses you...  
\- Jean Pierre. - Kurt corrected him.  
\- Whatever. The thing is, I don't like it; it hurts a lot and I have to learn how to handle it. But please, don’t hold on to the first guy you meet just because deep down you don’t want to be alone. I know what that is, and in the long run you're only going to feel emptier. You’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met, Kurt. You deserve someone who makes you happy, who makes you shudder just by touching you, who...  
\- You don’t see it, do you? - Kurt sat up a little to look at Blaine. - I already found that someone. If I can’t have anything real in Paris, it’s because my heart stayed in New York with you. And if you're going to tell me that that's not right, save it; I already know, but there’s nothing I can do about it. I love working there. I’m great at what I do, and I’m like a kid in a candy store when I have to order everyone around. - Blaine laughed at Kurt's statement. - But when my day is over and I return to that tiny apartment... nothing makes sense. I need you to stop asking me to move on, because it's not that I don't want to do it, it's that I can't. I can't feel anything for someone else because I'm still in love with you, B., even if we have literally an ocean between us. So do what you want, but as far as I'm concerned, I’m going to stop fighting a battle that I’ve already lost.  
Blaine thought about it for a couple minutes before answering.  
\- I'm still in love with you, too. - Blaine said. - I love you so much, Kurt, and these months I didn't even consider starting anything with anyone else because I can't get you out of my head. Maybe... maybe I was wrong.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- We may be dealing with this the wrong way. I insisted that going on with our lives on our own was the best option, but look at us... it’s not working, because none of us actually want it to work. I love you and you love me, and a few months apart are not going to change that. Maybe, instead of making it more difficult, we could just...  
\- Yes! - Kurt interrupted him.  
\- You don't even know what I was going to say... - Blaine smiled, running his fingers over Kurt's arm.  
\- I don't care, the answer is yes. I’m in for anything that involves stopping us from hurting each other, and getting us go through these next few months until I can be by your side again.  
\- Are you sure, Kurt? Do you want us to be together again, even if we can’t be physically together yet? That’s not going to magically fix everything...  
\- Of course I want to! I know it will still be tough, but I want to have the chance to text, call or Skype you. I want us to be very cheesy and say beautiful things to each other that we would never say in public to cope with the shitty days. When someone asks me if I'm single, I want to say: no, my boyfriend lives in New York and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. And above all, I want to know that we still are what we are, even though we are 3625 miles away; yes, I googled it. All this will help me feel a little closer to you.  
Blaine tightened his hold, bringing Kurt closer to his body. He felt happier than he did in months, and from the hopeful expression that lit up Kurt's face, Blaine knew he wasn't the only one.  
\- I’m sorry. I feel like it was my fault that we had such a bad time.  
\- You were just trying not to be selfish and do what you thought was best for us. It was a terrible mistake, but the intention was good. - Kurt left a kiss on Blaine's chest, and for the first time since he had arrived at Blaine’s apartment that night, he smiled. - So… can we just be boyfriends again?  
\- Yes, we can be boyfriends again. - Blaine imitated Kurt's smile, although he pulled away before Kurt could kiss him. - But what about Jean Philipp?  
\- You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you? - the malicious sparkle in Blaine's big amber eyes confirmed it. - His name is Jean Pierre, it's not that difficult. And I'll cut him off as soon as I get back to Paris. It's not like we have a formal and exclusive relationship, because we don’t, but I'll make it clear that I'm no longer available.  
\- Good.  
\- Hey, B., do you mind if I stay over? It’s quite late, and... nothing has to happen if you don’t want it, especially after how I behaved before, but... - Kurt couldn’t keep talking, because Blaine's mouth on his interrupted his words. Kurt leaned closer to him so he could deepen the kiss, as he felt all the nerve endings in his body resurrect. Only Blaine could make him feel this way.  
\- You can stay, but I wasn't thinking about sleeping. - Blaine said, separating only a few inches from Kurt's face. - I'd like to make love to my boyfriend, if he agrees. I don't know if you know him, but he works in another continent and I’ve missed him a lot.  
Kurt's eyes widened with a mix of emotion and arousal, and after hastily getting up from the couch, he held out his hand to Blaine to help him to his feet as well. Holding hands, they got lost in the bedroom and neither of them slept that night. They were too busy enjoying the closeness, the kisses, the exquisite touching, as if those months apart had given them the perfect excuse to rediscover every inch of each other's body. The next day they would have to separate again, and like before, it wouldn’t be easy, but they were determined to hold on to that night and the belief that now they were prepared to face it.


	20. Chapter 20

\- 8 MONTHS LATER -

Kurt got off the plane quickly. He still had to go and collect his luggage, but he couldn't wait to see Blaine again. His work in Paris was done, and he could finally be home with his boyfriend.  
The past eight months had been difficult, but the two of them had been able to cope as well as possible. They had spoken every day; they had had incredibly romantic conversations and also the most stupid fights ever, which had been resolved as quickly as they had started. Besides, Kurt had been the first to listen to Blaine's new songs. Those Skype calls where Blaine picked up the guitar and sang for him had been Kurt's favorite moments. Well, not to mention the weekend when Blaine travelled to Paris by surprise, a couple of months ago. While waiting for his multiple bags, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the memory. 

*FLASHBACK*

Friday had been crazy. Kurt was exhausted, and all he could think about was going back to his apartment, taking a quick shower and calling Blaine. It was one of those days when he especially needed to hear his voice.  
As soon as he set foot outside the building, he knew it. Somehow, Kurt felt he was there. Kurt turned just enough to see Blaine leaning against a bus shelter, looking at him. Paris could be called “the city of lights”, but for Kurt, it had never shone as brightly as the moment his eyes met Blaine’s and the singer just smiled widely at him. Kurt couldn't move because of the emotion, so it was Blaine who started to approach him, but suddenly Kurt reacted and they were about to hit the ground when he pounced on his boyfriend; luckily, Blaine managed to keep his balance and kiss him with all the passion he could. Neither of them wanted to let the other go; they had missed each other so much that they needed to melt into each other's lips, but it was Kurt who ended up moving his face slightly, looking for air to breathe.  
\- You’re really here, honey. How? - he asked, touching Blaine's face to convince himself that this wasn’t a dream.  
\- I just needed to see you, to kiss you, so I searched for the first available flight and came looking for you. I hope you don’t have plans for this weekend.  
After that, they spent the best weekend of their lives, touring Paris hand in hand. Kurt showed Blaine his favorite places, countless pictures were taken, and at night... at night it was just them, making love tenderly and sleeping in each other's arms. When they said goodbye at the airport on Monday morning, they felt they actually had recharged their batteries for what they had left; one last push and they'd be together in New York again.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Blaine couldn’t pick Kurt up because he had been in the recording studio from early morning; he had tried to blow it off, but of course Sue didn't let him. His tour had ended weeks ago and it had been a total success, but Blaine couldn't relax. His fans were looking forward to his next album and his manager was demanding great effort from him, so Kurt and he had agreed that they would meet in the late afternoon… but Kurt couldn’t wait anymore; he needed to see Blaine now. Since the girls were working and they wouldn’t take up all of his time, Kurt stopped by his apartment to leave his luggage, take a shower and change his clothes (he chose a pair of jeans and the least wrinkled shirt from one of his suitcases) and after going to the garage where Burt worked, to hug his father and catch up a little, Kurt went straight to the recording studio.  
Once he arrived, Kurt gave his name to a security member, who after checking with someone else let him pass. Kurt walked to the recording cabin they told him and opened the door slowly. It was a small room divided in two parts, separated by a glass window. As he walked in, Kurt saw a sound technician and Sue, who waved at him, but his gaze focused on the person on the other side of the glass and whose smooth voice filled the entire room. Blaine was completely devoted to the song, his eyes closed and headphones on, so he was totally unaware of Kurt's presence. But Kurt didn't care at all, because he was listening to Blaine without blinking, noticing his heart was pounding in his chest at the sound of Blaine’s voice.  
_Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through... _  
Kurt didn't know the song, it wasn't one of the new songs Blaine had performed for him, but he thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, because of the lyrics and especially the intensity that Blaine put in it. When it was over, Blaine turned his face to look at them and confirm if the shot has been good, and he saw Kurt. Blaine stared at him for a few seconds, until he took off his headphones and went through the door that connected the two parts of the studio. When he reached Kurt, Blaine cupped his face with his hands and kissed him. He put all his love into the kiss, and Kurt felt like his knees were jelly, so he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist to keep from falling and feel him even closer. Blaine knew that his manager and a technician he couldn't remember the name of were looking at them, and that would have been enough for the old Blaine to cut himself off and start behaving in a cold distant way, but he was a completely different person now and could only think of being with Kurt. His Kurt… he was there, he was finally back.  
\- What are you doing here? - Blaine asked, unable to erase a smile of happiness from his face. - I thought we were going to meet later.  
\- Sorry, I couldn’t wait. - Kurt tried to justify himself as Blaine pulled him into a tight hug that Kurt couldn't resist.  
Sue, who had never seen Blaine like this, nodded at the technician, trying to silently tell him that it was better for them to get out of the cabin. When Blaine looked at her, still with Kurt in his arms, Sue mouthed silently a "5 minutes" that Blaine thanked with a nod. When Kurt and he were finally alone, they separated just a little bit.  
\- I can't believe you're here. - Blaine said, looking fondly at his boyfriend.  
\- Neither can I... but I have no intention of leaving again, not for all the gold in the world. - Kurt kissed him again. - My God, you look so gorgeous. Were you always this handsome?  
\- Look who's talking, have you seen yourself? Right now I really want to throw you on this recording table and do a lot of dirty things to you.  
\- It sounds interesting, but I don't think Sue would like the idea. - Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, nuzzling his cheek softly.  
\- You’re right. We will have to wait until tonight.  
\- Speaking of which... I went to see my father before coming here, and... he asked me to have dinner with us tonight.  
\- What? - Blaine sighed. - Kurt, it's your first night here.  
\- I know, and I'm so sorry. But you know my father; he didn’t give me a choice. - Kurt pouted, and that melted Blaine. He couldn’t say no.  
\- Okay. If we have waited for months, I should be able to resist your charms a few more hours.  
\- You’re the best, thank you. - Kurt rewarded Blaine with another kiss, and this time they lingered on it a little more, delighting in the contact.  
\- If you kiss me like that again, I will change my mind, will lock you in my apartment and won’t let you out for a whole week. - Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips.  
\- If you think I would put up a fight, you’re so wrong.  
Blaine spanked Kurt lovingly on the ass before putting some distance between them. He needed to calm down his instincts and Kurt’s smell was making it really difficult to him.  
\- Did you hear the song?  
\- The one you were singing when I walked in here? Part of it. - Kurt answered. - You didn’t sing that to me before.  
\- I know. I finished it last week. Did you like it?  
\- Well, I can’t be objective because I'm crazy about you and you know that I love all your songs, but I think it's the best thing you've written.  
\- Really? - Blaine asked, feeling nervous. Kurt's opinion meant everything to him.  
\- It’s amazing, B. And the way you sang it, just… beautiful.  
Blaine smiled shyly before taking Kurt's hands in his.  
\- I'm glad you like it, because it's for you.  
\- What did you say? - Kurt opened his eyes widely.  
\- "It don’t matter what’ll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through...” Who did you think it could be about, silly?  
Kurt closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Blaine again, burying his face in his neck.  
\- I love you. - Kurt whispered on his boyfriend's skin, making Blaine shiver.  
At that moment, Sue opened the door.  
\- Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we're pressed for time.  
\- Okay, I'm leaving now. - Kurt said in her direction, although he immediately turned to look at Blaine. - I'm going to eat something and I'll stop by the office to see Isabelle and organize some paperwork. Will you pick me up there when you're done?  
\- Sure. I have to go to my apartment to take a shower and sort myself out though. I've been in here for hours and I don't want Burt to change his good opinion of me.  
\- You know he adores you almost as much as I do. - Kurt got lost for a moment in Blaine's eyes. He had missed just looking at him so much… following an impulse, Kurt leaned on Blaine’s shoulders and started kissing him all over his face: cheeks, nose, eyelids, chin, and finally, on the lips. Blaine could only laugh.  
\- I’ll see you later. Goodbye, Sue. - Kurt came out of the studio hopping with happiness, leaving Blaine with a huge smile on his face. Blaine felt someone was staring at him and turned to deal with his manager.  
\- What? - he asked, a little embarrassed even though his eyes were glowing.  
\- Nothing, nothing. - Sue answered, hiding a smile. - Get back in there, Anderson; you still have a lot of work to do.__

__

__After having dinner with Burt, Kurt and Blaine decided to go back to Blaine's apartment taking a walk. It was a lovely night, and the restaurant they had gone to was not far away from his place. They walked holding hands, caught in each other’s gaze as they talked.  
\- Your father is great. - Blaine commented.  
\- You’re just saying that because you love teaming up with him to criticize me.  
\- It wasn't like that. I just said that I agreed with him that you look thinner.  
\- Whatever. I’m not sure if I like you two being best friends now. You should tell me what you talked about in my absence, I deserve to know.  
\- We just shared how miserable our lives were without you. - Blaine said with a dramatic grimace.  
Before Kurt could answer, his phone started vibrating in his pocket.  
\- Saved by the bell. It's Rachel. - he said, looking at the screen. - Hi, Rach. - Kurt kept silent while his friend spoke. - Yes, I was there before just to drop my bags, but I'm going to spend the night with Blaine. Why? - Blaine noticed his boyfriend stopped abruptly. - You're joking, right? Rachel, what do I do now? - Kurt started breathing hard as he listened to Rachel's response. - You know what? I'll figure it out. Thanks for warning me well in advance. - he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket again, shaking his head as he felt a groan escape at his frustration.  
\- What’s wrong? - Blaine asked, looking worried at his boyfriend.  
\- What's wrong? - Kurt repeated in an angry tone of voice. - Did you know that Sam was living in my apartment?  
\- What? No! Since when?  
\- Rachel didn’t give me all the details, but the fact is that Sam was kicked out of the place he was living in and now he’s settled in my room. Actually, he paid his rent to the girls for the entire month, and Rachel says that they obviously can't ask him to leave now, so I can sleep on the couch or find another place. Can you believe that?  
\- They didn’t tell me anything. But listen, Kurt… I know that Rachel and Santana had a hard time being able to afford the rent on their own last year. If Sam helped them, I understand that...  
\- Are you defending them? Blaine, they left me out on the street! - Kurt exclaimed. The anger was palpable in each of his words.  
\- Don't overreact. It's not like you have to live under a bridge, either.  
\- And what do I do? Go back to my father’s? It’s humiliating.  
\- Well, maybe… - Blaine hesitated for a few seconds, but finally said it. - You could move in with me._ _


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he had suggested jumping off a cliff together.  
\- Are you kidding me? - Kurt asked, in a sharper tone than he intended.  
\- Hey, don’t freak out. - Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. - You look like you just saw a ghost, Kurt, relax. I meant temporarily, until Sam finds a new place and you can get back with the girls.  
\- No, no, no, no, no. - Kurt started walking at full speed, as if the ground was burning under his feet, and Blaine had to run a little to catch up to him.  
\- Wow… I’m sorry. I didn’t know the idea of living with me was so unpleasant to you.  
Kurt stopped dead, because he noticed the pain in Blaine's voice. He turned to look at his boyfriend.  
\- What? No. - Kurt approached him and took Blaine's hands in his, stroking his knuckles carefully. - Not at all, baby. The problem is... - Kurt looked down. He needed to be honest with him. - I’m the problem, B. I love Rachel and Santana, but hardly a day passes without the three of us arguing about cleaning or the domestic chores. I’m aware that I’m a control freak, and it’s not easy to live with me. You and I spent a year apart; it’s been so hard for both of us, and the last thing I want is to move into your house and force the situation, because I’m sure that after a few days you’ll be sick of me. If you broke up with me, I couldn't get over it.  
\- Kurt, I would never break up with you. And let me remind you that we already lived together for almost two weeks before you left for Paris, and we did pretty well.  
\- Yeah, because we didn't get out of bed.  
\- And who said that we have to leave the bed now? I think this could give me the perfect opportunity to make you my sex slave. - Blaine moved closer to him, playfully, and managed to get a small smile from Kurt.  
\- I always appreciate your sexual innuendos, but I'm serious here, Blaine...  
\- Me too. Come on, Kurt; I've missed you for a whole year, wanting to see your face every day. Do you really think that a few weeks of living together will destroy what we have? If Paris couldn’t do it, nothing will.  
Kurt looked right into Blaine’s golden eyes and found the security he needed inside them. Besides, the idea of waking up next to Blaine every day was really appealing, and the simple thought of it was enough to convince him.  
\- Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll move in with you. But I need you to be very patient with me.  
\- Only if you are very patient with me, too. I know it may be hard to believe, but... I'm not perfect, baby. - Blaine said with a happy grin, before taking Kurt's hand again and resuming the walk.  
As they walked, Kurt stared at Blaine silently for a few seconds and sighed. Blaine was right; living together was a good idea. What could possibly go wrong?

\- I don't think it's too much to ask, Blaine.  
\- I finished breakfast ten minutes ago, Kurt! Ten fucking minutes ago! Give me a break.  
\- The longer you leave the dishes there, the harder it will be to wash them.  
\- That’s why I have a dishwasher! - Blaine exclaimed. He was starting to lose his patience.  
\- You can’t use the dishwasher only for a cup, a plate and some cutlery! I know you’re rich, but it’s a waste. - Kurt snapped.  
\- Do you really want to go there? Yeah, Kurt, I have money, sorry about that! By the way, if some dirty dishes bother you so much, why don't you clean them yourself? I'm sure you will do better than me.  
\- Excuse me? I'm not your maid, Blaine!  
\- I didn’t call you that, for god’s sake! - Blaine took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. - You know what? I’m going to the studio before I say something I will regret.  
Kurt watched Blaine disappear down the hall and heard the unmistakable sound of the studio door slamming. Kurt ran his hands through his hair and huffed. He knew it. It had taken only three days to argue.  
The morning after making the decision to live together while Sam was still at his place, Blaine had helped Kurt to collect most of his stuff and in a few hours he was settled in Blaine’s apartment. It was a dream house, and he was going to live with a dream guy. Kurt knew he couldn't ask for more. Then why was he so pissed?  
Kurt had to admit it: since the very first moment, he had blurted out some bitchy comments to Blaine. His boyfriend wasn't a messy or untidy guy at all, but he didn't share his compulsive need to clean everything up right away. "Honey, don't leave your jacket on the couch, just hang it in the closet", "Could you eat that sandwich in the kitchen, please? You’re dirtying the floor" or "Your hairs are all over the bathtub!"; those were just some of the niceties that had come out of Kurt’s mouth in the last 72 hours, and Blaine had been extremely kind and patient with him, but the dirty washes had been the last straw. Kurt knew Blaine could be a moody person when he had to wake up early; he needed some time to get activated in the morning, and that was probably why he turned Kurt’s sharp words into a real fight.   
Before leaving for Paris, Blaine and he had spent hours and hours between crumpled sheets, with clothes lying on the floor and junk food containers overflowing in the trash can and Kurt hadn’t cared at all. Back then, Kurt could only think that he was going to say goodbye to Blaine and everything else didn't matter, but they were together now and, without the fear of losing Blaine flying over his head, Kurt could bring out his less kind face. But he knew that was unfair; Blaine was making an effort to make him feel at home, and if he kept acting like this, he could end up losing him anyway. So Kurt picked up his phone and called his dad.  
\- Hey, Kurt! - Burt's voice sounded happy. - What a surprise! How are you?  
\- Dad… - Kurt started, trying to hold back his tears.  
\- What’s wrong, kid?  
\- I’m screwing this up, dad. Blaine is amazing and I do nothing but attack him all the time and find stupid excuses to argue with him.  
\- Oh, buddy… - Burt sighed. He tried to find the right words for a few seconds before speaking. - Listen, you love Blaine and he loves you. I saw you two a few days ago, and you couldn’t stop touching or looking at each other like the rest of the world didn’t even exist. Living together is challenging. But I know you, Kurt, and you tend to make things harder than they really are, because your life has always been really difficult. Losing your mom, being different… you’ve always felt like you had to fight a constant battle, and now, for the first time in your life, you can have it all. You can have love and commitment. I think when Blaine and you started living together, you realized that this is serious, that Blaine is here to stay, and it scared the hell out of you. You have to believe that you deserve to be happy, because you really do. Don't push Blaine away from you, buddy, because he won't leave, but resentment can end up ruining what you guys are trying so hard to build together.  
\- You’re right. - Kurt said, feeling infinitely better than a while ago. - I need to talk to him.  
\- Yes, you do. Immediately. Why are you still on the phone?  
\- Okay, okay, old man. - Kurt smiled. - Thank you, dad. I love you.  
\- I love you, kid.   
Kurt hung up the phone, and after leaving it on the table, he went to the room that served as a music studio. The door was closed, so Kurt knocked on it. He expected to hear Blaine's voice on the other side, but no one answered. Still, Kurt decided to walk in.   
Blaine was sitting with a guitar in his hands, his eyes closed and the headphones on, listening to something he was playing on his computer as his fingers travelled down the guitar strings. Kurt felt a little better knowing that Blaine hadn't ignored him, but hadn't actually heard him call. He stepped closer and stood behind Blaine before reaching down just enough to wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck. Blaine winced at the unexpected contact, but quickly took the headphones off and put the guitar down to interlock his fingers with Kurt's.  
\- I'm so sorry. - Kurt apologized, before Blaine could even open his mouth. - If you want me to leave, I'll understand.  
\- No, I don't want you to leave. - Blaine replied. - But I need you to loosen up a bit.  
\- I know. - Kurt couldn't take it any longer without seeing his face, so he rounded Blaine until he dropped himself onto Blaine’s lap, which made the singer smile. Kurt reached out to play with his boyfriend's curls. - I just talked to my dad. He said that I tend to sabotage things and that I have to learn to enjoy when everything just goes well. And I’ve never been happier than I am now, Blaine, I promise. You know I love you, right?  
\- Of course, and I love you, too. I don’t intend to change the way you are, Kurt; I'm just asking you not to try to change me. I can be a jerk sometimes, and I know I make mess too, but I don’t live in squalor or anything like that, okay? Don't get so annoyed by things that aren’t worth it. About the money…  
\- That was totally out of place and I’m really sorry. Every dollar you earned is the result of your hard work and your talent and I need you to know that I’m so proud of you. You're being incredibly generous by letting me stay here and I’m being a pain in the ass. Can you forgive me? - Kurt leaned closer to Blaine to hug him, and relaxed as he felt Blaine's arms tightly wrap around his waist.  
\- I forgive you. - Blaine answered against Kurt’s neck, where he left a trail of small kisses. Blaine's lips on his skin made Kurt moan and gave him rise to slide his hands under his boyfriend's black shirt. - Kurt, I have work to do, so you better stop…  
\- Me too, but I feel terrible… I hate fighting with you. Would you let me make it up to you? - Kurt asked with a pout. He started to unbutton Blaine's shirt, stroking and kissing every inch of skin that was within his reach. Blaine sighed, giving in to his own desires.  
\- You’re an evil influence, Kurt Hummel. - Blaine muttered, before merging his mouth with Kurt's.


	22. Chapter 22

Things went much better from then on. Kurt decided to take housework much easier and Blaine was thankful for that. Little by little, they were getting used to each other’s lifestyle and enjoying the possibilities that cohabitation gave them. For example, Blaine found out that he could spend hours just watching Kurt sleep; seeing his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall peacefully was his new favorite thing. Kurt, for his part, loved having breakfast with Blaine and making him laugh with any kind of nonsense. And when after a long day of work they were both home, they could only think of kissing each other as they curled up on the couch to watch a movie until they fell asleep.  
Almost a month after Kurt moved in, they lived in a state of constant bliss. One Saturday morning, it was early when Kurt woke up and smiled, eyes still closed. He could feel Blaine's nose caressing his shoulders and the beginning of his back. He doubted whether to keep playing asleep for a while longer or not, but a small laugh escaped his lips, betraying him.  
\- Why are you laughing? - Blaine asked, reluctantly stopping the contact.  
\- You were tickling me. - Kurt turned until he was facing his boyfriend. - Good morning, beautiful.  
\- Good morning, handsome. - Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer to his body, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. - Do you know that you make a very funny noise while you sleep?  
\- Are you implying that I snore? Because it’s not true. - Kurt replied, offended.  
\- It’s not snoring… it’s more like small puffs. Absolutely adorable.  
\- Blaine, shut up! Now I’m embarrassed. - Kurt pressed his face to Blaine's shoulder, feeling the heat on his cheeks.  
\- Why? - he asked, tangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair. - We sleep together every day, I think there is trust.  
\- That's true, we sleep together every day. - the happiness that ran up and down him after that statement was enough for Kurt to raise his face and look at Blaine. - I love it.  
\- What?  
\- Sleeping with you. Your bed. You. I love all this.  
\- Do you know what I love? The heat of your body against mine when we spoon, the way your lashes stand out on the perfect pale skin of your cheeks while you sleep, how much your eyes sparkle when you wake up, and right now, I really love knowing that it’s Saturday and we don't have to go out at all.  
Kurt stared at Blaine, biting his lower lip to try to control the smile that threatened to split his face in two.   
\- You can be incredibly romantic when you want, Blaine Anderson.  
\- Don't say that in public. You could ruin my good reputation.  
\- Nobody cares that you're romantic. In fact, I don't want anyone else to know. The last thing I need is to have to fight with hot and sophisticated guys for your attention.  
\- Don’t be jealous. I’m satisfied with what I have.  
\- Wow, thank you very much. And I noticed that you didn't say happy or content, you said satisfied.  
\- Can you shut up for a while and occupy your mouth in something more interesting? - Blaine laughed provocatively as his hands played with the waistband of Kurt's sweatpants.  
\- Is this some subtle way to imply that you’re horny, baby? - Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.  
\- Maybe. You have this effect on me.  
Kurt licked his lips before sliding his hands down Blaine's bare chest, thanking them both for sleeping shirtless. When he reached his groin, Kurt was surprised to notice how hard Blaine was.  
\- Blaine... - Kurt said, slightly closing his fingers on Blaine’s erection.  
\- Yeah? - Blaine moaned.  
\- I'm hungry.  
\- Hmm, me too.  
\- I'm serious... can we make pancakes?  
Blaine would have expected anything at that moment: Kurt sliding down the bed to give him a blowjob, or wrapping his hand around his cock to make him come apart looking into his eyes, or even handing him the lube from the nightstand while smirking as an invitation... but Kurt wanted pancakes. Blaine laughed heartily before leaning back against Kurt and kissing him, allowing himself a moment to touch Kurt’s lips with the tip of his tongue before parting.  
\- I love you so much. - Blaine whispered, rubbing his nose against Kurt's.  
\- Why? I mean, I love you, too, but I thought you were going to growl and insist that we stay in bed.  
\- Because you’re always yourself, and it’s one of the things I admire most about you. There will be plenty of time to go back to bed... but now we’re going to make you pancakes. Take a quick shower while I prepare the mix.  
Before Blaine disappeared down the hall, Kurt cut him off and cupping Blaine's face with his hands, gave him one more big and loud kiss.  
\- What was that for? - Blaine asked, trying to catch his breath.  
\- Because I have a wonderful boyfriend who makes me so happy.   
\- You’re really cheesy.  
\- And you adore me for that. - before going into the bathroom, Kurt turned back to Blaine. - Blaine?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Can I get chocolate syrup with the pancakes?  
\- Of course you can.

A few days after, Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, having coffee while flipping through a magazine, when his phone started vibrating. Kurt smiled when he saw Sam's name on the screen.  
\- Hi, Sam!  
\- Hi, Kurt! I didn’t wake you up, did I?  
\- No, you didn’t… Blaine has a meeting with his record company in a little while, so we woke up early today. What’s up?  
\- Actually, I have good news: I found an apartment! It's not big and it's quite far from downtown, but I think it will do it. So I’ll sign the lease tomorrow and you can go back with the girls next week.  
\- Oh.   
Moving like some kind of robot, Kurt got up and walked to the bedroom, where Blaine was getting dressed. He only reacted when he felt two warm arms around his waist and a sweet kiss on the neck. A groan of pleasure came out from Kurt’s throat, forgetting about Sam’s call for a second.  
\- Dude, are you still there? I heard a strange sound... hey, are you two doing things right now? Because I don’t…  
\- No, Sam, we’re not doing anything! I don't usually pick up the phone while I'm having sex.  
\- Hi, Sammy! - Blaine greeted, approaching the phone, giving Kurt a quick kiss before turning to keep dressing.  
\- Look, Sam, can I call you later? - Kurt asked.  
\- Sure, anytime you want. I just wanted to give you the news. Say hi to the superstar for me, okay?  
\- I will. Bye.  
Kurt was silent for a while, lost in his own thoughts, until Blaine saw his face.  
\- Kurt, is everything okay? - Blaine asked.  
\- Yes, really okay. Sam has found an apartment, so... I can go back to my place next week.  
\- Really? That... that's great, isn't it? - Blaine replied, forcing a smile.  
\- Yeah, of course. We always knew that living here was only temporary, so... cheer up, you're only going to have to put up with me for a few more days.  
\- Good.  
They looked at each other, Kurt sitting on the bed and Blaine half dressed in front of the closet.  
\- The truth is…  
\- I was thinking…  
They spoke at the same time, and couldn’t help but smile.  
\- You first. - Blaine conceded.  
\- Well, what I was going to say is that... - Kurt started. - Anyway, you know how much I hate moving, and from the way he told me, it didn't seem like Sam had found his dream home either, so... I...  
Blaine got close to Kurt, sitting next to him on the bed.  
\- Kurt, do you want to stay here? - he asked, in a neutral tone that didn't give Kurt too much clue about his own thoughts.  
\- Maybe. - Kurt said, looking to the ground. - I really like being here, living with you. Obviously, we would share costs. I know that the apartment is already paid, but electricity, water... I don’t intend for you to take care of everything, or better said, I would never let you do it. I’ve never been a kept guy; you know that I work hard and...  
\- Breathe, baby. - Blaine whispered, interrupting him. He knew that when Kurt got nervous he would start rambling. Kurt snorted before looking up and facing his boyfriend's gaze, but he relaxed as soon as he saw his smile. - I don’t want you to go.  
\- You don’t?  
\- No, Kurt, I don’t. It was my idea that you moved in here, but you had your reservations.  
\- Because I know I can be unbearable. - Blaine chuckled when he heard those words. - But now we’re doing so good, B. I know we haven't been together for a very long time...  
\- We’ve been together long enough. We know each other; you know me better than anyone, actually. And I think we love each other, right? - Kurt nodded effusively. - Well, I don't need more. It's easy to get used to you, Kurt, despite your little obsessions. - Blaine raised his hand to softly stroke Kurt’s face, who leaned into the touch. - Please stay. Stay forever.  
Kurt's response was to throw himself on top of Blaine, laying him on the bed and making him laugh out loud. Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes, and after giving him a very passionate kiss, he whispered against his mouth.  
\- I’ll stay.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt was putting the finishing touches on the schedule for the next fashion gala that he had organized with Isabelle. He was frowning at his laptop screen, trying to make everything perfect. Since he came back from Paris, Kurt had become his boss’ right hand and had much more weight and responsibilities in the company.  
Kurt noticed his phone vibrated briefly on his desk, and he glanced at it to see who had sent him the text. He smiled immediately and felt his heart race. After so long, Blaine still had that effect on him.  
“Sue is going to drive me crazy. She keeps saying that I sound too "British"... I’m from Ohio, it’s impossible for me to sound "British"! I miss you, I wish you hadn't forced me out of bed this morning.”  
Kurt reached for his phone and started typing his answer.  
“You know Sue is just trying to get the best of you, B., don't take it the wrong way. And about the bed: if it were up to you, we would never get out of it. You're insatiable. PS: I miss you too.”  
Kurt put the phone down on the table again, but couldn’t erase the smile from his face. Things with Blaine were going better than ever. They have been living together for three months, but he still couldn't believe it. And it was working, like really working. Before meeting Blaine, Kurt never thought that he could love someone that much, but now he felt like if every day he fell a little more in love with his boyfriend. It was like Blaine and he were connecting at so many levels and living together just felt natural, as if they had been doing it their whole lives. Kurt sighed when a new text arrived.  
"Excuse me for not getting tired of you, it’s a problem I have. I should join a "Hummel Addicts Anonymous" program. What do you think about that?"  
Kurt laughed as he answered.  
"Don’t say that. You could learn to live without me and I’d be left alone and helpless."  
At that moment, his assistant knocked on the door. Yes, since Kurt returned to New York he had an assistant, and it was something he loved.  
\- Mr. Hummel. - Mandy said, timidly entering his office. She was a petite and slim girl with gorgeous curly red hair. - A messenger just brought this for you. - she added, pointing at the envelope in her hands.  
\- Mandy, I’ve told you a lot of times, call me Kurt; you make me feel older if you don’t.  
With a smile, Kurt picked up the envelope Mandy handed him. It was large, manila colored and weighed enough to think that it contained more than just documents. At the front was Kurt’s name and his office address, but there was no return address.  
\- This is weird. Did the messenger say anything when he gave it to you?  
\- No, nothing.  
\- Okay. Thanks, Mandy.  
Mandy gave him a shy smile before leaving Kurt alone in his office again. With a bad feeling, Kurt pulled a letter opener from the drawer and scattered what was inside the envelope onto the table.  
Two magazines, a note and a flash drive. Well, that’s definitely weird, Kurt thought. Before reading the note, Kurt's eyes fell on the magazines, because he recognized his own face on the cover. In one of them, Blaine and he were walking down the street, laden with bags. "Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend busted doing the shopping. We tell you what they bought." The other one was older, and they both appeared with boxes and garment bags. "Exclusive: Pop star Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend live together!" Kurt shook his head. He had learned to get used to the fact that the rest of the world seemed to have some kind of interest in his private life; well, in his boyfriend's private life. It kept bothering him and he thought he looked horrible in all those photos, but sometimes it was Blaine himself who bought the magazines and the two laughed together seeing all the photos and the ridiculous things that were told about them.  
Putting the magazines aside, Kurt picked up the note. It was typed, and there wasn’t a name or signature at the end of it, so he just started reading.  
_Kurt,  
I’m writing to you because I hope you are an honorable person. I possess some very sensitive material concerning Blaine; this is photos and videos of your boyfriend in a delicate situation. If you don't believe me or want to better understand what I mean, you can take a look at the flash drive that I send you. I wouldn’t like to have to reveal them publicly, but just in case it’s necessary, I have different envelopes addressed to the most important media in the country with everything I have. Needless to say, if this information came to light, Blaine's career would end imminently, and I'm sure you don't want that. In exchange for me not publishing any photo or video, your relationship with him will end today, which will avoid the nausea I feel every time I see you two on a cover. That's not the kind of life Blaine likes, and to be honest, you're not good enough for him, so I'm doing both of you a favor. You have 24 hours to break up with him; when you do, you can send a text to this phone number to confirm that it’s done. If you don't, the next photos of Blaine that will appear in a magazine will be very different. Don’t try to trick me; I have many different ways to know if you really obeyed. I trust you will do the right thing. _  
This couldn’t be real. It had to be a very bad joke. With trembling fingers, Kurt picked up the flash drive and connected it to his computer. It contained a video file, and Kurt clicked on it. He immediately regretted it. In the video, Blaine appeared totally naked, lying on a bed. He had a grin of pleasure on his face, covered in sweat, while a brown haired guy who didn’t show his face was taking him in his mouth. Blaine's moans began to be heard, and in a desperate attempt to silence them, Kurt only managed to turn up the volume on the computer. He screamed in anger and slammed the laptop shut, feeling suddenly sick. He had to run from his office to the bathroom and arrived just in time to empty the content of his stomach into the toilet as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
\- Mr. Hummel… Kurt, sorry. Are you okay? - a worried Mandy asked from the bathroom door frame.  
\- Yeah, Mandy, I’m… I’m okay. - Kurt managed to reply, his voice hoarse and muffled.  
But he wasn’t okay, at all. Kurt stood up, even though his legs were shaking so much that he nearly fell over again. He washed his face and went back to his office closing the door after him, ignoring Mandy, who was asking if there was something she could do for him.  
After dropping into his chair, Kurt stared blankly for a long time, trying to assimilate the situation. Who did send it? Who would want to hurt Blaine this way? Maybe the guy in the video, or someone who just had had access to it? He tried to call the phone number on the note, but no one answered. And did it even matter? No, he wasn’t going to leave Blaine, he wasn’t going to give in to someone’s blackmail. But if he didn't…  
A new buzz from his phone brought him back from his thoughts. Kurt rubbed his face with both hands and read the text, and instantly felt like he wanted to vomit again, despite being sure there was nothing left in his stomach.  
“Believe me, Kurt, there’s no way I would learn to live without you. See you at home, I love you.”  
Kurt noticed that he was crying again when a tear reached his chin and fell onto his hand. He loved Blaine so much and would do anything for him. He couldn't allow anyone to destroy the career that had cost him so much to build. Kurt threw the phone on the table without answering Blaine's text and kept sobbing, because he felt unable to do anything else. He was about to lose the person he loved and he had no idea how to avoid it.__

__

__It was quite late when Kurt returned to the apartment that day. He had been wandering aimlessly, trying to put his ideas in order and make a plan in his mind. He was clear about what he was going to do, but he didn’t feel that he had the strength to carry it out. When Kurt opened the front door, a series of noises from the kitchen let him know that Blaine was already there. Before Kurt could decide if he should go and meet him, Blaine appeared in the middle of the hallway, and if Kurt wasn't feeling so devastated at that moment he would have smiled. With his perfect curls adorably disheveled and Kurt’s apron over his clothes, Blaine grinned at Kurt as soon as he saw him.  
\- Don't go crazy, okay? - Blaine said as he wiped his hands on a dish cloth. - I promise you that nothing has burned so far. I arrived a while ago, and I thought that I could try to make that recipe that we saw the other day and... - Blaine fell silent as he noticed Kurt's sunken expression. - What's wrong?  
\- Blaine, we need to talk. - Kurt answered in a small voice. His throat ached and the lump in it threatened not to let him speak.  
Blaine immediately removed the apron, went back into the kitchen to turn off the oven and led Kurt into the living room. He sat down on the couch, and Kurt dropped next to him, not looking at him.  
\- You're really scaring me, Kurt. - Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back to comfort him, but withdrew it as soon as he noticed that he stiffened. - Did anything happen? Is your family okay?  
Kurt nodded, before staring at the ground.  
\- I need a break. - he got to say. Although his voice was almost a whisper, Blaine heard it.  
\- From work? - Blaine asked with a frown. - I thought you were so excited...  
\- No, not from work. - Kurt cut him off. He felt how every part of his body physically hurt. - From us. I think we should break up.  
Blaine looked at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, although he stopped when he saw that the expression on Kurt's face didn’t change.  
\- Kurt, what the hell? If this is a joke, it's not funny anymore...  
\- It’s not a joke; I mean it. It's for the best, Blaine.  
Kurt tried to sound firm, but he was afraid he would break at any moment. He kept staring at the ground, because he knew that if he looked up and got lost in Blaine's eyes, his greatest weakness, he couldn't go on with it.  
\- I don’t understand. - Blaine stood up and started pacing the room, shaking his head. - What happened?  
\- Could we just not give it any more thought, please? - Kurt asked, in a pleading tone.  
\- Excuse me? - Blaine exclaimed. He was trying not to lose his temper, but it was taking a lot of effort. - This morning we were fine; great, if you ask me. We even texted each other, and now you come here a few hours later saying that you want to leave me and you intend to make me accept it without an explanation?  
\- Blaine...  
\- No, Kurt, don't you dare open your mouth if it's not to say something that makes sense! - Blaine cried out. But then, he noticed that Kurt seemed to be about to pass out and the floor fell out from under him. Blaine knelt in front of him, resting his hands on Kurt’s knees. - Baby, what's up? Did I do something wrong?  
Kurt couldn't take it anymore and started crying. He was being a coward; he was making Blaine feel miserable, like this was all his fault. When Kurt felt Blaine's arms around him, he pulled away, getting up from the couch and putting some distance between them. No, he had made a decision and was going to go through with it, even if it meant Blaine hated him forever.  
\- You didn’t do anything, it was me. - Kurt wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and swallowed the huge lump in his throat before continuing. - I slept with someone.  
\- You what?  
\- I’m sorry. I should have told you before. - Kurt tried to remember the story he had made, he needed to say everything in one go and get rid of it. - Do you remember Jean Pierre? He came to New York a couple of weeks ago to meet Isabelle and help us with a new project. We had lunch and some drinks and... I don't know how it happened, but we ended up at his hotel room. The thing is, we've seen each other a few more times since then and the guilt is killing me. I can't do this anymore, Blaine.  
Blaine couldn't breathe. He felt as if all the air had been blown out of his lungs and he was unable to get more. He dropped on the couch, since he was still kneeling in front of the place where Kurt had been sitting, but he didn’t look at him. He needed to scream, to break something, to cry... Blaine needed many things, but above all, he needed to be alone.  
\- Get out of here. - Blaine said in a voice so cold that Kurt felt a chill.  
\- I'm so sorry…  
\- I said to get out of here. - he repeated. - I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you. Get the fuck out of my house, Kurt! Now!  
“My house”. Those words hurt Kurt more than if Blaine had decided to slap him, but he knew this was for the best. If Blaine despised him, everything would be easier, or so Kurt wanted to believe. Since he hadn't even emptied his pockets when he got to the apartment, Kurt didn't have to pick up anything. He would worry about his clothes and the rest of his things later, but Kurt knew that if he spent another minute there, he would come to Blaine, tell him that it was all a lie and beg him to forgive him, and he couldn't do that. He avoided even looking at Blaine one last time, and without saying another word, Kurt dropped his keys on the cupboard in the hall and left. While waiting for the elevator, he took out his phone and texted the person who sent him that damn envelope.  
"It's done."  
Kurt got on the elevator and his eyes locked on the door of Blaine's apartment a second before the cabin closed and began to descend. That apartment had been his home during the best months of his life… not because the place itself, but because he had lived there with Blaine. Feeling more heartbroken than ever, Kurt leaned against one of the elevator walls and slid down to the floor, where he finally allowed himself to collapse._ _


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fandom is going through a really difficult time right now, so I hope this serves as a distraction.
> 
> To Naya.

Blaine couldn’t keep his head above water. A week had passed since Kurt broke up with him, and he had practically gone back to being the person he was before meeting him, with an aggravating factor: not only did he feel lonely every second of the day, but his heart was shattered. Blaine didn't want to know anything about anyone; he had given the order to the doorman in his building not to allow any visitors to come up, because he feared that Sam, Rachel or Santana would turn up there at any moment. He had argued twice with Sue when she had called to ask him to go to the studio; Blaine had told her that he was sick, she hadn’t believed him and they had ended up shouting at each other. Also, Blaine had done something he had never done before, and that was to ignore the calls and texts from his parents and Cooper. He used to talk to them every two or three days, but right now he couldn't do it. He knew that his family couldn’t be fooled easily and if they asked him how he really was, he would break down, and he didn’t plan to do that. He wasn't going to shed a tear for Kurt.  
Since Kurt left the apartment, Blaine had slept in the guest room. His bedroom was full of his things; Kurt hadn't contacted him to pick them up yet, and it was a relief to Blaine, because he didn't want to hear his voice and much less see him. But the worst part about that room was the memories. The nights together, the cuddles, the kisses, the moans, the smells, the "I love you’s" whispered to one another... no, Blaine couldn’t enter there, not without Kurt. Luckily, he had some of his clothes in the guest room, as he had moved them there to make room in the closet and drawers for Kurt when he moved in, so for the moment he was surviving. He remembered the fight he had with Kurt when he came back from Paris for the first time; how he had told Blaine that since he had left he didn’t feel like was living, he only survived. Now Blaine totally understood that feeling.  
Why? This was the question Blaine kept repeating to himself. Why would Kurt do something like that? How could he cheat on him with a guy who meant nothing to him? Kurt was supposed to love him, or at least he had made Blaine believe that day after day. Blaine didn't even believe in “romantic love” until he met Kurt, and for what? He gave himself in body and soul to someone who took what they had and threw it away as if it didn't matter and didn't even give him a reason, and Blaine's heart didn't seem to be able to recover from that any time soon.  
Blaine was in his studio ripping notes off his guitar when his phone rang. It would probably be Sue, so he grabbed the phone ready to have a new fight with her when he saw the name of the person who was calling him. Don't pick up, he thought. But…  
\- Sebastian?  
\- Blaine, finally! - Seb said. - I’m so glad you answered. I thought you were going to keep ignoring my calls.  
\- What do you want? I told you a long time ago to stop trying to contact me.  
\- I know, but…  
Blaine stopped listening. Something began to grow inside him. He couldn't say if it was loneliness or spite that led him to interrupt Sebastian's speech, but the words just slipped out of his mouth.  
\- Can I come to your place? - he asked.  
\- Of course. - Sebastian replied after a couple of seconds, with a proud smile on his face.  
\- I'll be there in an hour.  
Blaine hung up the phone, not even hearing Sebastian's "perfect, I'll be waiting for you" on the other end of the line. He took a quick shower, shaved and put on the first clean clothes he found, a pair of threadbare jeans and a black shirt that had undergone too many washes. Knowing that Kurt would hate all of it made Blaine feel better about wearing them. He called the driver to come pick him up and headed to Sebastian's apartment, trying to ignore the discomfort in his stomach and that voice in his head that kept saying that this was a huge mistake. Blaine felt like shit and had nothing to lose, so... what difference would it make?

As soon as Sebastian opened the door, Blaine threw himself on him. He stuck his mouth to Seb's and closed his eyes, because he needed to think it was someone else. Although Blaine quickly realized that something was wrong; as Sebastian led him to his bedroom, with his lips kissing Blaine’s neck and his hands tightening his ass, the singer realized that he felt absolutely nothing. He could close his eyes and imagine another mouth and other hands, but... Kurt didn't kiss like that, Kurt didn't touch him like that. Damn, why couldn't he stop thinking about him?  
When they entered the bedroom, Seb kicked the door closed and just knelt in front of Blaine, looking at him with darkened eyes.  
\- You have no idea how much I've missed you, Blaine, I...  
\- Don’t speak. Please don't speak.  
\- As you wish.  
Sebastian placed one hand on Blaine's hip to hold him tight as pulling his shirt up a little with the other one, just enough to be able to wetly kiss the lower part of Blaine’s stomach. But before Sebastian could bring his hands and mouth to his pants, Blaine pulled away from him.  
\- Fuck! I can’t do it. - Blaine said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
\- What?  
\- I can't. I’m sorry… Seb, get off the floor, please. - Blaine asked. He felt disgusted with himself, and a part of him couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on Kurt, even though it was he who cheated on him with another guy.  
\- What's up, Blaine? Come on, come here... - Seb stood up and got close to him, but Blaine backed away from him again.  
\- This was a terrible mistake, I shouldn't have come here. I'm not like that anymore, Seb, I'm really sorry if you felt used.  
\- Why do you say that? That stupid stylist broke up with you, you don't owe him anything.  
Blaine was about to leave the room when Sebastian's words made him stop in his tracks.  
\- How do you know that Kurt broke up with me?  
Seb stayed blank for a second, but he tried to hide it.  
\- What?  
\- You heard me, Sebastian. - Blaine said, with a suspicious look in his face. - How do you know that Kurt left me?  
\- Well… you picked up the phone, you came to my house. I know you wouldn't have done that if you two were still together.  
\- But that doesn’t explain how you know that he was the one who broke up with me, and not the other way around.  
\- I... - Sebastian let out a nervous laugh. - Blaine, I can explain...  
Blaine went to him feeling the rage taking over his body. He grabbed Seb’s shirt with both hands and slammed him against the wall.  
\- What the fuck did you do, Sebastian? - Blaine's hands pushed against his chest, pressing Sebastian even more against the wall.  
\- Are you going to hit me, Blaine? Really? You know I would never hurt you, but... you’re better without him. You're way above that little princess, why don't you stop playing the perfect boyfriend? This isn’t you.  
At that moment, despite his urge to punch him, Blaine realized that it wasn’t worth it. If Sebastian had done anything to ruin their relationship, and now Blaine was sure that he did, it wasn't him he had to talk to, it was Kurt. So, after looking at him with complete disdain, he released Sebastian and walked briskly towards the door.  
\- Blaine, please, wait...  
\- Don’t contact me or Kurt in your fucking life again, Sebastian. Don't make me repeat it.  
After slamming the front door, Blaine ran downstairs. He had a hunch and wanted to see Kurt as soon as possible. But first, he needed to check something.  
Blaine got into the car and gave the address to the driver. Then, he took his phone and looked for the number of the person he wanted to talk to. After a few seconds, a female voice answered.  
\- Hello?  
\- Hi... Isabelle Wright?  
\- Yes, it's me. Who am I talking to?  
\- It’s Blaine... - the words "Kurt's boyfriend" got caught in his throat. - Blaine Anderson.  
\- Oh, hi, Blaine. Is everything okay? Did you have any problem with Margaret?  
\- No, no, everything is fine. I’m sorry for calling you, but I was hoping you could answer a question for me.  
\- Sure. What is it?  
\- A few months back, Kurt told me about Jean Pierre, a colleague with whom he worked in Paris. Could you tell me if he's in New York now?  
\- Jean Pierre? If you mean the marketing manager at our branch in Paris, we haven’t worked directly with him for months now, so I don’t think he is here. May I know why are you asking me that?  
He knew it. Blaine had never been so relieved in his whole life. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, allowing himself to get carried away by that feeling for a brief moment.  
\- Blaine? Are you still there? - Isabelle asked.  
\- Yes, yes, sorry. - Blaine replied, still trying to assimilate the information. - Well... I don't have a reason for asking you, but thank you, Isabelle, thank you so much. If you could do me one more favor and not tell any of this to Kurt...  
\- Blaine, Kurt hasn't come to work for a week. He told me that he wasn’t feeling well and asked permission to take a few days off. You didn’t know?  
The feeling of relief suddenly turned to concern. "He said he wasn’t feeling well." Shit. Isabelle's words echoed in his mind.  
\- Isabelle, I have to go. Thank you again for your help, I'll make sure Kurt is fine. - and without further ado, he hung up the phone.  
When the car finally reached its destination, Blaine didn't even wait for it to stop before opening the door and getting out of the vehicle. He took advantage of a neighbor going out to enter the building. After a few seconds pounding on the door, it was opened and Blaine found himself face to face with Rachel.  
\- Blaine! What…?  
\- Is he here?  
\- Sam? No, he left a while ago...  
\- Not Sam, Rachel! Kurt! - Blaine knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. - I’m looking for Kurt. Is he here?  
Before the brunette could answer, a door slammed somewhere in the house and Santana appeared in front of him.  
\- How dare you come here? Do you want me to smash your face? - she yelled, pointing at Blaine with her finger.  
\- Santana, relax! - Rachel exclaimed.  
\- Don’t tell me to relax, Berry! This guy has the nerve to come here after what happened between them and ask about Kurt, do you think this is okay?  
\- Blaine is our friend too, or did you forget about it?  
\- Our friend? He broke his heart, Rachel!  
Blaine watched the girls without understanding, until he couldn't take it anymore.  
\- Can you two shut up for a minute, please? - Blaine said, in a higher tone than he intended. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. - Sorry, but I really need to find Kurt.  
\- He’s not here. He went to his father's after you guys broke up.  
\- Rachel! How can you be so stupid? - Santana asked angrily. - Why did you tell him?  
\- Look at him, Santana! He's so worried.  
\- I don't care. He sweet-talked Kurt, made him fall in love with him and then left him like a dog, and...  
\- It was Kurt! - Blaine exploded. - Are you happy now? He said he wanted to break up with me, and when I asked him why, he said he had cheated on me! So I don't know what crappy story you made up inside your head, Santana, but...  
When Blaine felt Rachel's arms around his neck, he fell apart. The built up pain, the lack of sleep and food, the stress, his concern for Kurt... it all came down on Blaine suddenly, and for the first time in months, since the day he had said goodbye to Kurt at the airport before he went to Paris, Blaine burst into tears. He wept for several minutes against Rachel's neck, while she stroked his back and whispered soothing words in his ear.  
Little by little, Blaine regained his composure, and when he finally separated from Rachel, he was clearly embarrassed.  
\- I’m sorry, Rachel… - Blaine murmured, wiping his face with his hands.  
\- Don’t worry. Why don't we sit down and you tell me... tell us - she said, looking at Santana, who had observed the entire scene in silence. - what happened? - Rachel took Blaine's hand trying to lead him to the couch, but he didn't move.  
\- No, I have to go to Burt's and talk to Kurt. I've been through hell this past week and I hate feeling that way, I hate the way I am when he's not around and I hate knowing he lied to me. Because he lied to me, I know that things didn’t happen the way he told me, and I just...  
\- Okay. Breathe. - Rachel whispered, putting her hands on Blaine's shoulders. - Look, the only thing we know is that Kurt came here a week ago to tell us that you two had broken up and that he was going to stay a few days with Burt. He was devastated... we had never seen him like this, and we assumed that you had left him. - she explained, shooting a new gaze at Santana, who looked away uncomfortably.  
\- I need to talk to him, Rachel. - it was all Blaine could say.  
\- I know. Do you want me to give you a ride to Burt's place?  
\- No, don't worry; the driver is outside waiting for me. - Blaine said, trying to turn towards the door, but Rachel kept her hands on his shoulders.  
\- Hey, call us when you and Kurt clear things up, okay?  
\- Sure. - Blaine gave him a faint smile, causing her to release him at last. When he was about to leave, he heard Santana’s voice.  
\- Blaine, I...  
Blaine and Santana looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and when he nodded, Santana knew there was no need to say more. They were very alike, proud and impulsive, and Blaine knew she was sorry for her earlier outburst. He said goodbye to the girls, and as soon as he got back to his car, he gave Burt's address to the driver. Blaine knew it was late and that he would be there practically at dinner time, but he didn’t intend to wait until the next day. He needed to fix things with Kurt, and he had to do it now.


	25. Chapter 25

When Blaine rang Burt's doorbell, he was shaking from head to toe. He had always thought of himself as a confident person, but he didn't know how Kurt was going to be or if he even would want to see him, and Blaine was getting hysterical. The door opened, and the intimidating figure of Burt Hummel appeared behind it. If Blaine didn't know that despite his rough appearance Burt was a loving and kind-hearted man, he would have been afraid.  
Burt stared at him in silence, and after the reaction he had seen in Santana, Blaine thought it could be a good idea to justify himself before the man could say anything.  
\- Hi, Burt. - he started, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. - I know it's late and I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but Rachel told me that Kurt is here and I need to talk to him.  
The man watched him for a few more seconds, and when he finally spoke, he did so with a small smile on his lips.  
\- It was about time. I've been waiting for you since Kurt came here.   
\- I…   
\- Hey, Blaine, you don't have to explain to me. - Burt said, cutting him off. - You know I love you, kid, and I don't know what happened between you two because my son hasn't opened his mouth in days, but I hate seeing him like that and you don't look very good either, so please, go in there and fix things. He's in the living room; I'm going to... take a walk, so you can talk quietly and have some privacy.  
Blaine gave him a grateful look as Burt squeezed his arm warmly before grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving the house. Blaine took a deep breath before going into the hall, and closing the door behind him, he headed to the living room, where Kurt was absentmindedly watching TV.  
\- Who was it? - Kurt asked, without taking his eyes off the screen. - Do people have nothing better to do than annoy their neighbors? It’s late.  
\- Kurt.  
When he heard Blaine's voice, Kurt flinched and turned around, looking at him like it was totally impossible for him to be there. Blaine's stomach clenched; Kurt didn't seem like himself. He wore an old shirt from Burt's workshop and sweatpants, had dark circles under his beautiful blue eyes and his hair fell carelessly over his forehead.  
\- Blaine... what are you doing here? - Kurt asked. He seemed to have come out of trance, and after turning off the TV, he was staring at him with an expression that Blaine could not decipher.  
\- You don't look well. - Blaine muttered.  
\- Wow, thank you very much. - Kurt replied with a hint of bitterness. - You didn't have to come all the way here to tell me that, I’m fully aware. And by the way, your choice of clothes is far from good too. - despite the tenseness of the situation, Kurt couldn't help wrinkling his nose as he looked at Blaine's jeans.  
\- No, what I meant to say is... - Blaine moved a little closer to him, but he wasn’t sure if he should sit on the couch, so he stood at a safe distance. - Are you okay?  
\- Yes, I'm okay. - Kurt's eyes locked on some imaginary spot on the wall, and Blaine knew he wasn't being honest. - Hey, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be here, I...  
\- Why did you lie to me?  
Kurt felt the ground tearing apart beneath his feet, and unconsciously looked for help.  
\- Where is my father?  
\- Burt went out. He said he was leaving us alone so we could talk.  
\- We have nothing to talk about, Blaine.  
\- Why did you lie to me? - Blaine insisted.  
Kurt still didn't look at him and didn't seem willing to say a word, and Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He sat down on the couch next to Kurt, making him jump.  
\- I know you didn’t cheat on me and I know that Sebastian has something to do with all this, so please, Kurt, please, be honest with me. If you've had enough of me, if you don't love me anymore, I can take it, but I'm not going to let you walk away from me with a lie.  
At those words, Kurt had no choice but to meet his gaze, and Blaine could see a combination of pain and sadness in that face he adored.  
\- Do you really think I don't love you anymore? - Kurt asked, his eyes shimmering with tears.  
\- What do you want me to think? Put yourself in my shoes for a second, Kurt. Do you understand how confusing all this is for me?  
\- How do you know... how do you know that I lied? And… did you say Sebastian?  
\- Yeah. The moment I found out Sebastian was probably involved, I had a gut feeling and called Isabelle, and she confirmed to me that the French gigolo wasn’t in New York.   
\- You spoke to Isabelle?  
\- I had to do something, I was desperate.   
Kurt looked at him closely. He knew him well enough to know that Blaine was tired; he was still handsome, of course, but exhaustion was reflected in his face, and Kurt felt terribly guilty. He had to hold back the urge to reach out and cherish his jawline.  
\- I'm so sorry, Blaine. I don’t know what to say. I thought it was for the best...  
\- For the best? Kurt, I don't understand.  
\- When I watched that video and knew that someone wanted to destroy you, I just… I couldn't allow it! - Kurt cried out. - You’ve worked so hard, giving up many things and no one will interfere in it if I can avoid it.  
\- What? What video?  
\- I received an envelope with a note saying that someone had sex photos and videos of you, and there was also a flash drive as proof. I saw you naked, in a bed with… some guy. They threatened to expose everything if I didn't break up with you.  
Blaine was shocked for a few seconds, trying to process the information. When he finally reacted, he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, looking for some privacy. Kurt didn't know what to do. Was he angry? Disappointed? Had he lost Blaine forever by telling him that? Kurt decided that if he needed some time to think, it was the least he could give him. And indeed, Blaine reappeared in the living room, fifteen minutes later, on the phone.  
\- Thank you, Sue. Keep me updated, okay? Bye.  
As soon as the call ended, Blaine put the phone in his pocket and sat down next to Kurt again. He gave him a small smile and Kurt felt a glimpse of hope growing within him.  
\- I just talked to my manager and we're going to put this in the hands of the label's lawyers. I can assure you that any material that Sebastian has, he got it without my permission, and even if it weren’t, he can’t use it to extort us; it’s illegal. The lawyers will contact him tomorrow to explain the situation: if a single photo or video comes to light, he’ll be in big trouble. Sebastian is not an idiot, he is not going to risk ending up in jail. So that's it; problem solved.  
Kurt felt all the pressure he had been holding on his shoulders suddenly disappear. He sighed loudly, and rested his face on his hands. Unable to contain himself, he began to cry.  
\- Oh, Kurt... - Blaine moved closer to him, and hesitantly, stroked his back with his hand. - Everything is going to be...  
Blaine couldn't finish the sentence because Kurt turned around and kissed him. It was a kiss of relief, and Blaine greeted him with a moan of happiness. They both forgot the anguish of the past few days and got lost in each other, melting their lips, tongues and eagerness, until Kurt parted, his cheeks still drenched with tears.  
\- I’m sorry... I had no right... after what I did to you... - Kurt mumbled, trying to catch his breath after the kiss.  
\- Are you going to apologize for kissing me at this point? - Blaine laughed. - Also, you did what you did to protect me.  
\- Yeah, but I broke your heart in the process, and mine too. I should have told you, I knew it was illegal but I didn't think... fear blinded me.  
\- Hey, stop thinking about it. - Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, touching his knuckles with his thumb gently.  
\- So… will you forgive me?  
\- Of course, baby.  
Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging Blaine with all his might. Then, as if he had suddenly remembered something, Kurt released Blaine just enough to look him in the eye.  
\- You have to know that I would never cheat on you. Ever. I only said it because I'd rather you hate me than think you did something wrong, but I wouldn't be able to do that to you. I love you, Blaine... I love you so much.  
Before Blaine could say something, Kurt spoke again.  
\- There's only one thing I don't understand... how did you know that Sebastian was behind this? The idea crossed my mind at some point, but it was impossible to identify him in that video and I had no more evidence.  
Blaine sighed. It was his turn to be honest, but he was really afraid of Kurt's reaction. They were so close to fixing things, and he just hoped what he was about to tell Kurt wouldn't ruin everything again.  
\- This afternoon, Sebastian called me and… I was fucked up and so mad at you that I think a part of me wanted to hurt you back, so… I went to his apartment.  
\- Oh. - Kurt said, understanding the connotations of those words and trying hard not to scream, despite the anger and the feeling of disgust in his stomach. - So you two… you know what? Don’t tell me; we weren't together, it’s okay.  
\- I didn't have sex with him. - Blaine stated.  
\- Thank God! - Kurt exclaimed, unable to contain himself, and Blaine chuckled.  
\- We kissed, but I couldn't stop thinking that it wasn't the same, that he wasn't you, and when we got into his bedroom, I stopped him before going any further. Then Sebastian became nervous and irritated, so he brought up that you had broken up with me, and in that instant I knew that he was somehow involved in the story. I never thought he could be so low as to do something like that to me though.  
\- He has a very twisted way of loving you.  
\- That’s not love. You taught me what love is, and it's the opposite of what Sebastian has done. Anyway, I should never have gone to his place to get some kind of revenge on you; it was stupid and I'm so sorry.   
\- Let's say we both made really bad decisions in the past few days and focus on moving on, okay?  
\- Okay. - Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands, looking at him with devotion. - Now please come home with me?  
\- To your house? - Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.  
\- No, to our house. That apartment wasn't even a home until you set foot in it. Do you know that I've been sleeping in the guest room? I couldn't stand being in our bedroom without you.  
\- Is that why you are dressed as a tramp? - Kurt bit his lip when he saw Blaine's fake upset grin. - Sorry, I'm going to shut up right now.   
He leaned down to kiss Blaine again, and this time there were no tears, just love and a mutual need to reconnect.   
\- I love you, Blaine. - Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips, before kissing him again.  
\- I love you too, Kurt.  
Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulders to lay him down on the couch. Without letting go of Blaine's lips, like he was afraid of losing him again, Kurt moved quickly to straddle him. Their hands began to slip under each other’s clothes, and at the exact moment that Blaine let out a hot deep groan as he felt Kurt's tongue running down his neck, they heard the front door opening, and before they could part, Burt appeared in the living room and stood looking at them with an amused yet uncomfortable expression.  
\- Dad! - Kurt grumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, totally mortified.  
\- I guess this means that you guys made up.  
Kurt and Blaine sat up just enough to smile at him, both still embarrassed by the situation, but Burt knew from their happy faces that everything was fine again.


	26. Chapter 26

\- God, Blaine...  
\- Fuck, Kurt, please don’t stop, baby… right there, yes!  
\- Oh, shit, Blaine, I'm going to...  
\- Kurt!  
\- Blaine!  
After calling out his name, Kurt collapsed onto Blaine's chest. They had spent the night at Burt's house, but they had done nothing but sleep together, hugging each other, for fear that Burt might hear them. The next morning, when they arrived at their apartment after a long car trip, they had needed no words before heading straight to the bedroom kissing frantically. Now, they were sweaty and sticky, but they didn't care. Kurt just needed to feel as close to his boyfriend as possible and listen to the sound of Blaine’s heart beating in his chest, and Blaine was delighted to feel Kurt's weight on his body. When they both slowed their breathing, Kurt pulled out of Blaine and rolled onto the bed to stand beside him.  
\- Damn… - Blaine sighed, a happy smile on his face.  
\- I know. - Kurt replied. He lay on his side and Blaine did the same so they could look at each other. - I've missed you so much, Blaine. It's only been a week, but I was going crazy.  
\- Tell me about it. As soon as I saw you wearing those ugly pants, that shirt… I knew something was really wrong.  
\- I’ll never hear the end of that, will I? - Kurt protested, but he couldn't hide the smile as he gave Blaine a loving blow on the shoulder.  
\- Never. I intend to remind you of this every time you criticize something from my closet.  
\- Do you want to play this game? Fine. - Kurt narrowed his eyes. - The clothes you were wearing last night were not even good for rags; when you pick them up off the floor later, I hope it goes straight to the trash... oh, and “French gigolo” is something only an old lady would say, so maybe you should also check your vocabulary.  
\- Easy, tiger. - Blaine smirked. - Anyone would think you’re not happy that we are together again.  
The inches that separated them were suddenly too much distance to Kurt, so he cut the gap between them, resting his head on Blaine's chest again and putting his arm around his waist.  
\- I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to my dad's... - Kurt said, nuzzling the smooth skin of his boyfriend's chest.  
\- I never give up easily; you should know that by now. - Blaine smiled as he stroked Kurt’s back and gently kissed his hair.  
\- Thank you for not giving up on me.  
\- I never will. You are the love of my life, Kurt.  
Kurt let out a sigh before placing small kisses all over Blaine's chest and tightening the embrace.  
\- And you are mine, B.  
They were silent for a while, lying down and just touching each other, until Blaine felt the need running through his body again and climbed on top of Kurt for a second round.   
They made love several times that same day, and the days that followed. Since Kurt had come back home, they looked like two animals in heat. They couldn't get their hands off each other, and felt like they never had enough. But it wasn't just sex. They needed to be close to one another and get back to where they were before their little crisis. Sometimes, kisses and cuddles expressed things that words couldn’t.  
Blaine was especially playful one day when they went to Rachel, Santana and Sam's apartment. Their friends had invited them to have dinner at their place for the first time after their make-up, and while they were all at the table talking and laughing together, Kurt noticed how Blaine's hand was placed on his knee and began an upward journey down his thigh. Kurt stared at him silently, trying to question him what he was doing, but Blaine seemed to be deep in conversation with Sam. If it wasn't because his hand had already reached his groin, Kurt would think Blaine was ignoring him.  
\- Kurt, are you okay? You are very stiff. - Rachel asked.  
It was then that Blaine turned his head and paid full attention to his boyfriend, eager to see his reaction as he stroked him over his tight jeans.  
\- Yes, I'm perfectly… fine. - Kurt said, pulling Blaine's hand away as best he could. - But I'm going to the bathroom for a second. I think the tacos were too spicy.  
He got up at the speed of light, trying not to make anyone aware of the bulge in his pants, and when he was about to get into the bathroom, he heard Blaine's voice.  
\- I'm going to check that he is okay, guys. If he throws up and stains his Alexander McQueen's shirt, I'm the one who has to put up with his cries later.  
Before Kurt could react, Blaine was pushing him into the bathroom, and as soon as he closed the door, he cornered Kurt against the sink, devouring his neck.  
\- Blaine... please, honey... they can hear us. - Kurt tried to sound convincing, but the moans that escaped between his words were encouraging Blaine even more.  
\- Then you have to be very quiet. Do you think you can, Kurt? - Blaine whispered, his voice low and hot against Kurt's ear. - Because I want you… right now.  
Blaine easily handled the button and zipper of Kurt's pants, and looking at him with dark eyes full of lust, Blaine reached inside his boyfriend’s underwear, wrapping his fingers around him and releasing his already half-hard erection.  
\- Fuck, Blaine! - Kurt shouted, unable to contain himself, before biting his lower lip to avoid making any more sounds.  
When Blaine was about to kneel, they heard a knock on the door and without waiting for a response, an anxious Rachel appeared in front of them.  
\- Guys, we heard a scream, are you...? Oh my God! - she covered her face with both her hands. - Sorry! I’m so sorry, I'm leaving. Ouch! - Rachel hit her head against the door frame in her attempt to leave the bathroom without taking her hands off her face, but in the end she managed to disappear down the hall.  
When they were alone again, Kurt was frozen on the spot as he felt his cheeks turning red. He only reacted when he heard Blaine giggling beside him.  
\- Thank you very much. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. - Kurt zipped up his pants again, gazing annoyed at Blaine, but when he leaned over his lips with a smile, Kurt couldn't resist responding to the kiss.  
\- Thank me at home, when we can finish what we had started.  
Laughing together, they returned to the living room, where they met Santana's disgusted expression, Sam's proud smile and of course Rachel, who didn't dare look at them.  
\- You two are gross and need to learn to control yourselves. I'm going to have to sanitize our bathroom after that. - Santana snapped.  
\- Rachel came back here saying "I just saw Kurt's penis". Seriously, she said penis! - Sam exclaimed, cracking up.  
Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who was watching him with the most innocent expression in his face.  
\- I rectify. - Kurt said. - This is the most embarrassing moment of my life.

\- Blaine, where did you put your vintage Burberry shirt?  
Blaine peeked into the room and saw Kurt rummaging through his closet.  
\- My what? - Blaine asked, confused.   
\- Seriously, haven't you learned anything yet? What does Margaret do?  
\- That poor woman does the best she can, Kurt, but you enjoy discrediting all her decisions. - Blaine approached Kurt and gently held his hands to keep him from continuing what he was doing.  
\- That’s because I refuse to let my boyfriend go around looking like a gangster from the 60’s, and it seems that is the only style she knows. - Kurt answered, before letting go of Blaine's soft grip and rummaging in the closet again. - Where's that shirt? It really makes your eyes pop.  
\- Why are you so interested in that shirt?  
\- I want you to wear it for the music awards ceremony this weekend. And before you say anything, no, you're not going to wear that terrible outfit that Margaret chose. I'll explain it to Isabelle, I’m sure she’ll agree with me.  
\- Speaking of that gala... Kurt, can you look at me for a second?  
\- I'm sorry. - he apologized, closing the closet and setting his eyes on Blaine. - You have my full attention, honey.  
\- I want you to come with me.  
\- Where?  
\- To the music awards ceremony. I want you to come with me... as my boyfriend.  
Kurt was speechless. They never appeared together in public; the only pictures of them were the ones taken by the paparazzi and because they couldn’t avoid them. In fact, they never shared anything about their relationship on social media. It was kind of an agreement that they had reached when they started dating; Blaine wanted to keep their relationship apart from his career, because he considered it a private thing that only concerned the two of them, and Kurt totally agreed. That’s why he hadn't seen Blaine's request coming.  
\- Are you serious? But we... well, we never...  
\- I know. And I stand by what I said years ago: what you and I have is ours and nobody else's. But after what happened with Sebastian... maybe it’s crazy, but I’m in love with the most incredible guy ever and I want everyone to know that, to know you. I want them to see us. If that's okay with you, of course.  
A bright smile grew on Kurt's face, and the sparkle in his gaze made Blaine smile too.  
\- Of course that's okay with me! - Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to kiss him. - Oh my goodness, what should I wear?  
\- You could be dressed in a garbage bag and would be spectacular, don't worry about it.  
\- Excuse me? When you win the "Best tour" award and give an emotional thank you speech saying you couldn't have done it without your amazing boyfriend, all the cameras will focus on me, and I have to be perfect. I don't want to make a fool of you and... oh shit, the whole thing is televised, right? I have to tell my father, he sure wants to watch it! And you should…  
\- Baby, calm down. - Blaine smirked before kissing Kurt on the tip of his nose, what made him immediately shut up and relish in the caress. - You know there's a good chance I won't get that award, right? In fact, I’m totally convinced that I won’t win.  
\- You will win! You are more talented than anyone I know and you worked really hard on that tour. The award is yours, I’m positive. - Kurt exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend with complete adoration in his blue eyes. - Oh, Blaine, I'm so excited about this... thank you.   
\- Why do you thank me?  
\- For wanting me by your side in something like this.  
\- Hey. - Blaine held Kurt's waist with both hands, drawing him closer. - For the record, I always want you by my side, at every step I take, okay? I'm sorry if you ever felt like I was leaving you out.  
\- I never felt that way. I liked the fact that our relationship was too special to share it with the rest of the world, but… I’m very excited to go with you.  
\- Me too.   
Kurt leaned over Blaine, bringing their lips together one more time. Every kiss was still special, unique, and Kurt hoped they would never lose that. When Blaine broke up the kiss, he had a shy smile on his face.  
\- By the way, I just remembered... if the shirt you were looking for earlier is the plaid one that looks so worn, I think I hung it under my old denim jacket.  
\- Blaine! - Kurt protested. - Do you know how delicate that fabric is? You can't hang it with anything on it, it's a crime! Especially under that awful denim jacket… you wouldn't think of wearing them together, would you? Are you going to do a remake of Brokeback Mountain and you didn’t tell me? What a disaster... I don't know what you would do without me.  
Blaine looked at Kurt as he kept blabbering with his head tucked again into the closet and a warm sensation filled his chest. No, he definitely didn't know what he would do without Kurt.


	27. Chapter 27

The black car parked in front of the venue where the music awards ceremony would take place, and Kurt looked out the window. When he spotted the red carpet and the amount of people waiting there, he felt a lump in his throat. It had been a long time since he had been so nervous; a part of him wanted to run away and go home, where no one would look at him or judge him, but he wanted to do this for Blaine. When Kurt noticed his boyfriend's hand on his knee, he calmed down a bit.  
\- Are you ready? - Blaine asked, smiling. It was impossible to look at that pretty face and not catch his excitement, so Kurt nodded.  
\- Yeah, come on.  
Blaine opened the car door, and the screams from the crowd reached them immediately. He stepped out and waved to the fans, pulling back a bit so Kurt could get out of the car as well. When Kurt felt all those eyes on him, he wasn't sure he could move. Blaine noticed, and leaned over him.  
\- I think I already told you, but you look really gorgeous tonight, baby. - Blaine whispered in his ear.  
Kurt smiled. He had to admit that he was very proud of his outfit. He was wearing tight black pants, a white silk shirt, a grey vest and a tie the same color as the vest. The most striking thing about his look was his animal print boots; Blaine wouldn’t have worn in a million years, but on Kurt looked perfect. Kurt took his time to look at his boyfriend, and if he was handsome that evening, Blaine's sexy beauty was totally breathtaking. Kurt had chosen for him a pair of black jeans with shiny white stitching, dark boots, the famous Burberry shirt and a studded black leather jacket; simple but sweeping. When he felt Kurt staring at him up and down, Blaine turned to him with a half smile.  
\- Kurt, we're standing here and I know they're waiting for us, but stop looking at me like that or I'll put you back in the car and rip your clothes off in seconds.  
They both laughed and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, feeling proud that he managed to calm his boyfriend down a bit. They started walking the red carpet together; there were flashes everywhere and the screams from the people only increased in their wake. When a group of fans started calling him, Blaine mentioned it to Kurt and he understood that Blaine wanted to go and meet them. He nodded, trying to be supportive.  
\- Go! - Kurt said. - I'll wait for you at the door.  
Kurt saw his boyfriend signing autographs and taking pictures with as many people as he could until a few minutes later he met with him again. Holding hands, they entered the building, and Kurt couldn't help but drop his jaw. They were in a huge hall, with people running from one side to the other. The glamor invaded the atmosphere around them, and Kurt forgot his nerves for a second and smiled excitedly; he, Kurt Hummel, a guy from a humble family, was at one of the most important musical events of the year holding the hand of the love of his life, of whom he was enormously proud. Someone from the organization came up to tell Blaine that he had to go through the photocall and then give some short interviews before entering the room where the awards ceremony would take place. The couple went to the photocall, and Kurt knew what he had to do; he had seen it thousands of times on TV and in magazines. Blaine placed himself in the center of the wall that served as photocall while Kurt remained discreet in the background, out of the reach of the photographers. But as he watched his boyfriend, Kurt began to hear: "Blaine, could we have a picture of you guys together?" "Could you pose with him, Blaine?" "Come on, the two together, please?" and before he knew it, Blaine was looking at him with those puppy eyes and a hand extended in his direction. No, that couldn’t be happening, Kurt thought. He shook his head, dying of embarrassment, but Blaine knew that Kurt couldn't resist that look for a long time, so he decided to beat his long black eyelashes at the same time that an adorable pout formed on his lips. Before being fully aware of what was going on, Kurt moved forward to stand beside Blaine with red cheeks and trembling hands. Satisfied and proud, Blaine wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt’s waist and turned back to the photographers with a beaming smile. After what seemed like hours to Kurt, they were told that they had to move on to make room for the next couple at the photocall, and now it was Kurt who took Blaine’s hand to drag them out of the flashes.  
\- I can't believe what I just did. Jeez, I can't believe you made me do that!  
\- I didn’t force you, Kurt. - Blaine bit his lower lip to keep from laughing at his exalted boyfriend.  
\- No, but you put those eyes on me... you know the effect that your fucking puppy eyes have on me! And you pouted at me!  
\- Just relax. - Blaine came closer to Kurt to kiss his lips chastely. - Tomorrow we will get tons of beautiful pictures of us looking hot together.  
\- I’m going to kill you…  
\- Blaine! Come over here, please. - A girl from the staff interrupted their conversation, pointing Blaine to the interview area. Before he could even open his mouth, Kurt stepped forward.  
\- To prevent you from having another wonderful idea, I'm going to take the opportunity to call my dad and go to the bathroom while you’re doing the interviews, okay? See you at the main room’s entrance when you’re done.  
\- Okay. Kurt? - Blaine called, and Kurt, who was already heading towards the opposite side of the room, turned to hear his name. - I love you.  
\- I love you more. - Kurt answered, blowing a kiss to Blaine before separating from him.  
With a silly smile on his face, Blaine approached the journalists and reporters and began replying to all their questions. He passed from one to the other, answering questions about his new album, which would be released in about a month, until he reached the last journalist. After a couple of rigorous questions about his music, the woman checked her notes and smiled.  
\- We know you never talk about your private life, but after hiding him for a long time, today you are here with your boyfriend. May I ask why did you change your mind?  
\- To be honest, there’s not actually a reason. We just thought it was the right moment to do it. But I want to make it clear that I never hid him; I’m so proud of what we have, but we decided that our relationship was ours and we loved the intimacy of being private about it, and we still want that.  
\- Okay, great. One last question: as far as we know, you've been together for quite some time. Do you guys have wedding plans?  
Wedding plans? Wait, did she really say “wedding”? He almost laughed. He and Kurt married? They had never talked about it. Blaine was one of those people who thought that by signing a piece of paper you didn’t show that you loved the other person more. He had never seen himself getting married… but it’s true that he hadn’t been in love until Kurt came into his life. And something inside him told Blaine that Kurt would want to do it. Blaine could imagine him planning everything, without stopping for a minute but with a happy smile on his face. He imagined watching him walk down the aisle… would Kurt want to do it alone, or both of them arm in arm at the same time? He imagined putting a ring on his finger. He imagined... at what point had he started to imagine all those things? Then, just like that, Blaine knew. He knew he wanted to do it. He was absolutely certain that he and Kurt would be together forever, and celebrating their love with their family and friends seemed like a good way to make it official.  
\- Blaine? - the journalist's voice made him remember where he was.  
\- Oh, sorry. - Blaine apologized, shaking his head. - Kurt and I are very happy together, it’s the only thing I can tell you right now. Thank you.  
After the interviews were over, Blaine went to meet Kurt, who was waiting impatiently for him. Blaine felt his stomach flipping as he looked at him. Yes, he wanted that beautiful man to be his husband. Kurt was watching him curiously when he reached him.  
\- What's wrong? - Kurt asked.  
\- What? Why do you say that? Nothing’s wrong. - Blaine assured.  
\- I don't know… you had a strange look on your face. Did the interviews go well?  
\- Yeah, very well. Shall we go inside?  
They entered the seating area together, where a stewardess pointed them where their seats were. However, before they could sit down, Kurt stood abruptly, making Blaine turn to look at him.  
\- Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!  
\- Kurt, are you okay?  
\- Blaine... oh, shit...  
\- Kurt, you're worrying me! What’s wrong, baby?  
As Kurt still didn't give him an explanation, Blaine looked where the Kurt's eyes were pointing and then he understood. Blaine laughed, and started walking over there.  
\- Blaine! What are you doing? Blaine! - Kurt whispered, though his boyfriend could no longer hear him.  
Was he dreaming? If that wasn't happening right under his nose, Kurt wouldn't believe it. Blaine approached the woman, whose face lit up at the sight of him. She didn’t even hesitate to hug him affectionately. They both started talking, and Kurt checked with horror how Blaine seemed to be telling her something as the two of them looked in his direction. It was then that Kurt saw them coming to him.  
\- Hi! You must be Kurt, right? - she smiled at him. - Nice to meet you, I am...  
\- Lady Gaga. - Kurt interrupted her, with a small voice.  
\- Indeed. - she chuckled. - Blaine told me that you work in fashion.  
\- I... - Kurt tried to say something, but his brain seemed to have forgotten his ability to speak.  
\- Kurt, please breathe. - Blaine asked in a sweet tone, standing next to him and stroking his back. - I’ve told Stefani that my boyfriend, one of the best stylists in the country, is a great fan of hers and she has wanted to come over to meet you.  
Blaine had just called Lady Gaga, Stefani, they had talked about him and she wanted to meet him... Kurt almost looked around thinking he could be getting punked. But he was dating Blaine Anderson, a world-famous pop star who obviously knew people Kurt had only seen on TV. Though for him he was just Blaine, his sweet boyfriend, Kurt was going to have to get used to these situations if he wanted to be Blaine’s plus one in these events from now on. "Come on, Kurt, you've been preparing for this your whole life!", he scolded himself.  
\- Nice to meet you, too. - Kurt finally managed to say. - I admire you so much, I think you revolutionized music business and you are an amazing role model to me.  
\- Thank you very much, Kurt! It’s an honor that you tell me that. You were right, Blaine, he's adorable.   
When someone started beckoning at her, she nodded and smiled apologetically.   
\- Guys, I’m sorry but I have to go. It was so nice to see you. You are both officially invited to my next concert in New York; I'll get the tickets to you through Sue, okay, Blaine?  
\- That would be great. Thank you, Stefani. - Blaine replied.  
\- You’re welcome. Good luck tonight. Bye, guys.  
They watched her walk away and meet other people. Blaine looked at Kurt, who seemed to have gone back into a trance.  
\- Kurt?  
\- I just met Lady Gaga, she said that I’m adorable and invited us to her concert. - he said, dropping the words quickly. - I don’t know how to process this.  
\- Well, I came across her in some events a few months ago and we got along pretty good. She’s fantastic.  
\- How come you didn't tell me?   
\- I guess it slipped my mind. But just to see your face right now it was worth it.  
\- I embarrassed myself, right?  
\- Not at all. You were cute as hell. - Blaine kissed him on the cheek. - Come on, let's sit down.  
Their meeting with Lady Gaga had momentarily distracted Blaine from his own thoughts, but as soon as they were settled in their seats, Kurt began to talk nonstop about how amazing it had been to meet her and how idiotic he had been for not asking her for a picture, and Blaine realized that it was difficult for him to concentrate on Kurt’s words since the topic of the wedding had returned to his mind again.  
The ceremony began a few minutes later. A lot of artists started to come through the stage and Kurt's face reflected such excitement that Blaine couldn't stop looking at him. When it was finally time for the "Best tour" award, Kurt took his hand and squeezed it hard, and Blaine was certain that his boyfriend was more nervous than he was. Hailee Steinfeld was the one in charge of announcing the winner; she introduced the nominees just before opening the gold envelope she was holding.  
\- And the “Best tour” music award goes to... Taylor Swift!  
Blaine smiled and started clapping. Taylor was the absolute favorite in all categories and Blaine knew that being nominated was already a good recognition, so he wasn’t really disappointed. But then, he noticed Kurt's hand on his arm.  
\- I'm so sorry, B. I was so sure you were going to win.  
Blaine turned to look at him and allowed himself to be caught by the amount of nuances that sparkled in Kurt's blue eyes under the lights of that room. He loved him so much... how could he need any awards when he had Kurt?  
\- Don’t worry. I’ve already won.  
Kurt stared at him blankly, but Taylor Swift's speech started and Kurt turned back to the stage. However, Blaine kept watching him for a few more seconds, as an increasing confidence settled within him. He was going to ask Kurt to marry him, and he knew exactly how to do it.


	28. Chapter 28

*FLASHBACK - 5 MONTHS BEFORE*

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine on the couch, sniffling loudly as they watched the movie. Blaine turned to look at him with an amused grin on his face.  
\- I can't believe you're crying.  
\- Don’t make fun of me! - Kurt grumbled, hiding his face against his boyfriend's chest.  
\- I'm not making fun of you, but this movie is ridiculous.  
\- Uh-huh, no, I'm going to stop you right there, sir. - Kurt straightened as he looked offended at Blaine, quickly wiping away his tears. - Love Actually is a classic. Love Actually is the example of perfect romantic comedy. Love Actually invented Christmas. You better apologize to Love Actually right now.  
\- I'm not going to do that. - Blaine replied. - It’s not realistic. Where do I begin? The English guy who left for the States and takes ten minutes to set up an orgy? The Prime Minister knocking at all the doors on a street to find a girl? And don't make me talk about the cards scene...  
\- Blaine Devon Anderson, mind your words. What you say next can determine the future of our relationship.  
\- Do you realize that it doesn't make any sense? Not only is this guy going after his best friend's wife, which really sucks, but he created a scene based on the total conviction that she will be the one that opens the door. What if his friend would have got there first? Would he have shown him the cards so that he could rightfully punch him in the face? Like I said, it’s nonsense.  
\- You sleep on the couch tonight. - Kurt replied indignantly.  
\- Really, Kurt? Do I sleep on the couch tonight? I think I'm going to have to do something to make you change your mind.  
Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck, and for the first time in his life, Kurt stopped paying attention to Love Actually.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Kurt was angry. He had been very patient. Blaine hadn't said a word about his anniversary over breakfast, but Kurt didn't care. He was certain that at some point he would bring up the subject and come up with a perfect gift that would leave him speechless. But it was already 6 p.m., and though his boyfriend was being charming and affectionate as usual, he seemed to have completely forgotten that they were celebrating three years together today, and Kurt found it increasingly difficult to hide his discomfort. He had spent weeks collecting photos of them together and had made a beautiful scrapbook for Blaine. It started with that first selfie they took in Blaine's apartment the day they decided to start dating together and ended with a collage of the pictures of them taken by photographers at the music awards ceremony’s photocall. In between, a lot of memories from dinners, Blaine’s tour, Paris... and they all had something in common: bright eyes, happy smiles and a lot of kisses. Blaine wasn’t materialistic, and that's why Kurt knew he would love that gift. But now Kurt was really upset, so he wasn't going to give it to Blaine just yet. He would have to earn it.  
\- Kurt, are you okay? - Blaine asked, walking in the living room and looking at Kurt, who was checking something on his phone with a sour face. - You’ve been very quiet today.  
\- I’m perfectly fine. - dropping his phone on the couch haughtily, Kurt got up. - I'm going to take a shower.  
\- But you already took a shower this morning, baby.  
\- And? I can take a shower again if I want to, can’t I? I think I'm old enough to make these decisions for myself, thank you very much.  
Without even looking at him, Kurt passed Blaine and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Blaine smiled; it was time. He knew that Kurt was angry, but it had to be this way for his plan to have the intended effect. Plus, the unexpected shower had given Blaine the perfect excuse to sneak out without having to lie to Kurt. He went to the bedroom and quickly changed his comfy clothes for something a little fancier, dark suit pants and a white shirt. Then he put something in his pocket and quickly left the apartment without making a sound.  
When Kurt got out of the shower, he was surprised he didn't see Blaine, but he supposed he probably would have noticed that he was pissed off and had retreated into his studio. Well, maybe he would have a moment of inspiration in there and would remember what day it was.  
Wrapped in his white bathrobe, he returned to the bathroom to leave the towel he had used to dry his hair a little when there was a knock on the door. Kurt frowned. Who would it be? No one could take the elevator to the penthouse without the doorman warning them previously.  
\- Blaine, are you waiting for someone? - Kurt asked aloud, but he didn’t get an answer. - Blaine? - he passed in front of the studio, but he saw that it was empty. - Blaine, where the hell are you?  
There was a knock on the door again, more persistent this time, so without knowing what was happening, Kurt went up there and opened it. He saw Blaine, all dressed up and with an old cassette player in his hand.  
\- Blaine, what...?  
Putting a finger to his lips to tell Kurt not to say more, Blaine pressed the “play” button on the cassette player before putting it down, and the tune of "All you need is love" began to flood the penthouse hall... a hall that was full of red roses. Before Kurt spoke again, Blaine reached down and picked up some white cards that he had leaned against the wall.

“IF ANYONE ASKS, SAY IT'S A GUY SINGING FOR THE BEATLES”

Kurt couldn't believe what was going on. Blaine pushed the first card aside, and started showing Kurt one after another.

“THREE YEARS AGO WE STARTED DATING”

“AND NOT A SINGLE DAY HAVE I STOPPED THANKING DESTINY FOR PUTTING YOU IN MY WAY”

“I KNOW IT HAS NOT ALWAYS BEEN EASY”

“BUT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING”

“EVEN WHEN I TRIED TO HATE YOU I LOVED YOU”

“AND I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING”

“FOR ME, YOU ARE NOT PERFECT…”

“YOU ARE PERFECTLY IMPERFECT”

“AND THAT'S WHY I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU”

Laying the cards on the ground, Blaine knelt in front of Kurt and pulled a small black velvet box from his pants pocket. When he opened it, a white gold ring shone inside. It was beautiful and classic, with a fine line of diamonds set in the middle. Kurt, who had not been able to move since it had all started, covered his mouth with his hands, noticing then that his cheeks were wet with tears that he didn’t know he was shedding.  
\- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?  
Without hesitating for a second, Kurt started to nod.   
\- Yes. Yes, of course I will. Yes!  
Just as the last chords of the song were playing, Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him. He kissed the man who had just agreed to be his husband, who had agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. When they reluctantly broke their lips apart, Blaine took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kurt's finger.  
\- Oh my god, Blaine... - Kurt said, his voice cracking with emotion.  
\- You really thought I forgot about our anniversary, didn’t you?  
\- Yes. - Kurt admitted, totally embarrassed. - I was willing not to give you your gift, but after all this...  
\- I want my gift. - Blaine requested, with a mischievous smile.  
\- Later. - Kurt laughed. - I just can't believe you did this. The flowers, the music, the cards... how?  
\- I've been preparing it for days. Stephen helped me.  
\- Stephen? Stephen the doorman?  
\- I needed someone to keep the cards for me and help me place the flowers.  
\- But when…? I mean… when did you decide you wanted to get married? We never discussed it.  
\- Do you remember the awards ceremony a couple of months ago? - Kurt nodded, so Blaine kept talking. - Well, a journalist asked me if we had wedding plans and... I don't know, for a second I thought it was crazy, but right after that everything made sense. I didn't need you to say that you would like to get married one day; I know you, I just knew it. I'm still learning how to be the person you deserve, and I know that sometimes I'm not as romantic as I should be, I know I don't cry with Love Actually, but… I want to do this. I want to marry you.  
Kurt was still in shock, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, bringing him closer to his body, and leaned his forehead against his. They stayed like that for a while, breathing the same air and enjoying the proximity.  
\- I love you. - Kurt said. His forehead was still pressed to Blaine's, and Kurt just parted so he could nuzzle his cheek. - You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Blaine. And I don't care that you don't cry at some stupid movie; I just want you to make me happy, and you do that every single day.  
Blaine pulled away to look at him and smiled at the pure happiness reflected on Kurt's face. He kissed Kurt's hand, laying his lips especially on the finger with the engagement ring.  
\- I can't believe you said yes. - Blaine muttered, like he was just thinking out loud.  
\- And I can't believe I'm living the most romantic moment of my life in a bathrobe. - Kurt replied, pointing to his outfit.  
They laughed, and Blaine reached out to sink his face into Kurt's neck and smell his scent.  
\- Sometimes, clothes are not that important.  
\- This will be the only time I let you say that.  
They kissed again, before Kurt started picking up the flowers in the hall.  
\- Help me with this. We are going to put all the roses in the living room.  
\- The twenty bouquets? You’re aware that we’re going to run out of oxygen, right? - Blaine asked.  
\- I think we’ll survive, honey. - Kurt turned to him with a smirk before going back to the apartment.  
For the next few minutes, they focused on placing flowers all over the house. Every time their eyes met, Kurt felt the need to stop what he was doing and go to Blaine to kiss him.  
When Blaine went out to pick up the cassette player and the cards, Kurt anticipated.  
\- Hey, stay still. Those cards are mine! - Kurt cradled them in his arms, like they were a baby.  
\- Don't worry; I wasn't going to throw them away. - Blaine said, closing the door of the apartment behind them, since there was nothing left in the hall.  
\- Don’t even think about it. I intend to keep them as a treasure. In fact, I'm going to frame the last three.  
\- Are you serious? - a shy smile lit up Blaine's face.  
\- Of course. I will hang the last one in our bedroom and the other two in my office. I want everyone to know that my boyfriend... sorry, my fiancé, is the most wonderful man in the world.  
\- Fiancé… I love how it sounds. But you're crazy, you know that?  
\- Maybe, and you will have to put up with me for the rest of your life. Are you ready, honey?  
\- I was born ready.  
Placing one hand on the back of neck and the other on his waist, Blaine pressed Kurt against his body again and they kissed as if the future of the human race depended on that kiss. Quickly, Kurt's bathrobe was on the floor, and Blaine's clothes joined it soon. They made love not because they were turned on, but because they needed to feel, they needed to be as close to one another as possible. They worshiped each other’s bodies for hours; hands, lips and tongues melted into skin, leaving only room for sighs and whispered words. They reached their orgasms together, Blaine inside Kurt and Kurt coming over Blaine's hand, shouting each other's names in a mix of passion and love.  
Exhausted and overwhelmed by all the emotions they had lived, the two fell asleep shortly after, with Blaine leaned against Kurt's chest, Kurt’s arms tightly around him and their legs tangled. Many anniversaries would come after that, but it would be very difficult to overcome the one when Blaine proposed to Kurt, making him the star of his own romantic movie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks again for your kudos and comments!

\- Where's Rachel? - Kurt asked hysterically.  
\- She went to check something. - Santana answered.  
\- Now? I need her here! It's almost time!  
\- Kurt, calm down. We’re not in the middle of a fire, you're just getting married.  
\- Am I “just” getting married? - Kurt made air quotes in “just”, looking at Santana with wide eyes. - Do you think that by saying that you’re going to make me calm down?  
It had been 10 months since Blaine had proposed Kurt, and their day had finally come. If it had been for Blaine, they would have got married long before, but Kurt needed to plan every little detail so that everything would turn out perfect. He had even taken care of planning their joint bachelor party, fearing that their friends would decide that phallic-shaped headbands and oil-covered strippers were a good idea. It had ended up being a small celebration for the closest ones where the highlight was Kurt and Rachel drunk singing (or shouting) "I'm so excited" while a shirtless Blaine tried to put one dollar bills in his future husband’s pants.  
They were getting married at the Lyndhurst Mansion, a Gothic-style castle in Tarrytown, next to the Hudson River. Kurt had fallen in love with that place as soon as they started looking for options, and when Blaine saw the sparkle in his fiancé's eyes he couldn't say no. The ceremony would be held inside the mansion and the subsequent celebration would take place in the gardens that surrounded it. Perhaps the location was too big and ostentatious for the intimate wedding they had planned, but there was no denying that it was a really beautiful place.  
All the guests, including the grooms, had stayed from the night before the event at a nearby hotel. Not only so that everyone could prepare more comfortably the morning of the ceremony, but because Kurt insisted that he and Blaine couldn't see each other the night before the wedding because it was bad luck. Blaine had laughed like crazy the first time Kurt told him about this, but the glance his fiancé gave him made him realize that he was very serious, and despite considering it stupid, Blaine decided to respect Kurt's wishes.  
Kurt had been managing his nerves pretty well for weeks. Although Blaine had left him in charge of most of the preparations, his fiancé had been a constant support when Kurt needed him. He knew Blaine just wanted to make him happy and he couldn’t care less about the centerpieces or the dinnerware being exactly the way Kurt wanted. He only had asked for one thing: to take part in the choice of music, and of course Kurt had agreed with that.  
Sometimes Kurt felt that he loved Blaine so much that his heart could explode at any moment, and he couldn't wait to be married to him. However, that didn’t prevent him from being on the verge of collapse right now.  
\- Do you want me to go find Rachel? - Santana offered, although she seemed to be about to lose her patience.  
\- She is the person who has to walk me down the aisle, so yes, Santana, I want you to go find her! - Kurt yelled.  
\- Okay, I’m done with this! - Santana shouted, standing in front of Kurt. - Look at me, Hummel. Look at me! - Kurt looked up, scared by the tone of his friend. - You’re about to marry the love of your life, a great guy who is head over heels for you. You two are so perfect together that you’re disgusting and enviable at the same time, so you have no reason to be nervous. Everything is ready; you look incredible, he will look incredible and everything will be fine. You made it clear that you wanted Rachel and I to be with you before the ceremony instead of your dad because he would give you one of his emotional speeches about how proud he is of you and make you cry; well, this is how I take care of this: relax or you're going to walk down the aisle with a black eye. Did I express myself clearly enough?  
Kurt nodded appreciatively. Santana could be scary sometimes, but in a moment of stress she always managed to put him in his place. After her little rant, Santana left the room to look for Rachel, leaving Kurt alone in front of the mirror. Black tuxedo with a discreet shiny print, grey vest, black tie and white shirt; it wasn't the day to experiment, Kurt thought as he ran his fingers through his perfectly combed hair for the umpteenth time. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He just needed the time to come… he needed to see Blaine and say "I do".

\- My baby boy, you look so beautiful. - Pam said, looking like she was going to cry at any moment.  
\- It's the fifth time you told me that. - Blaine replied, smiling fondly at his mother.  
\- Because it's true. I can’t stop looking at you.  
Blaine wore a dark grey tuxedo, matching waistcoat, white shirt and black bow tie. The bow tie had been Kurt's idea, and Blaine had to admit that he was happy with the final result.  
\- You look stunning, mom.  
Pam, Rachel and Santana, all of them maids of honor, wore the same lavender chiffon gown, and while it had seemed like an impossible mission at first, all three were delighted with the choice.  
\- That's because you are my son and you adore me. But today you and Kurt are the stars here; nobody is going to be able to outshine you.  
\- Not even Cooper? - Blaine smiled. - I still don't know what happened to Kurt and me when we accepted that he officiated our wedding.  
\- I know your brother can be such an idiot sometimes...  
\- Mom! - Blaine cried out, unable to contain a laugh.  
\- I'm his mother, I can say it. - Pam continued. - The thing is, I talked to him before I came to your room, and he was ecstatic, honey. I’ve never seen him so excited. It’s really important to Coop that you entrusted him with something like this.  
\- He will do well. Or so I hope.  
\- Everything will work out perfectly; you'll see. - Pam checked the time. - Sweetheart, we have to leave now. Are you ready?  
Blaine turned to his mother, with a huge happy smile.  
\- To marry the man I love? Of course I am.

Jitters that Blaine believed he was totally immune to suddenly exploded as he waited for Kurt to appear. He couldn't stand still, so he was putting his full weight on one foot and then on the other one.  
\- Squirt, stop moving that much, it looks like you have fleas. You’re going to suffer a heart attack. - Cooper said, who was in front of Blaine prepared to officiate the ceremony.  
\- This was his idea! - Blaine whimpered. - Kurt was the one who wanted me to wait for him at the altar. He said he always dreamed of walking down the aisle and seeing the man of his dreams in front of him. What if he had any doubts? What am I going to do if he just reconsidered it and decided to run away at the very last moment?  
\- Listen, little bro…  
Before Cooper could say anything else to try to calm him down, the doors of the mansion opened and Kurt and Rachel appeared behind them. Every guest there disappeared to Blaine, who could only notice Kurt as he slowly approached his position to the rhythm of the music. A song was playing as he walked; it was Ronan Keating's “When you say nothing at all”, which had become one of Kurt's favorite songs since Blaine sang it to him one night at home, saying he couldn't help but think of him when he heard it. When they were close enough, Kurt and Blaine looked each other in the eye; blue and hazel just connected as if they had been created for that moment. A loving smile full of admiration grew on both their faces. There were no nerves anymore.  
Kurt and Rachel reached the end of the aisle, and after his friend kissed him on the cheek before meeting the rest of the maids of honor, Kurt stood next to Blaine.  
\- You look more gorgeous than ever. - Blaine whispered, taking Kurt’s hands in his.  
\- Not as much as you.   
Still looking at each other, they both listened to Cooper’s speech.  
\- Family and friends, for those of you who don't know me, I’ll introduce myself: my name is Cooper Anderson, and I’m so lucky to be the older brother of one of these two men who are going to join their lives forever. I don't usually say this because I don't like to feed his ego, but I’ve always been really proud of Blaine; however, I can assure you all that I’ve never been as proud as when he decided to be brave enough to love Kurt and let him love him back. If my parents have always been an example of true love and compromise for me, now my brother... well, my brothers are too. We are here for them, to celebrate their courage and their bond, and that’s why I believe that the best thing I can do is to shut up now and let them speak. Kurt, Blaine, it's time to hear your vows.  
Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands and tried to swallow the knot of emotions that had formed in his throat. He sighed before he started talking.  
\- Blaine, if I'm completely honest with you, I never thought this day would come. When I was a kid, I dreamed of finding my Prince Charming and marrying him, but I grew up and realized that princes don’t exist. When I met you, you confirmed my theory. - some people laughed, including Blaine. - You’re not perfect and you’ve never pretended to be. Disney princes are a fantasy, and that's not what I'm looking for; I want reality, and you, Blaine, are the most real thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought that I could feel so alive, that I could love and need someone so much, and yes, it's scary, but then I look at you and that fear disappears because you’re my home. I know you will never stop me from moving forward, but you will be by my side to hold my hand if I fall. I love you, and I promise to love you until the day I die.  
By the time Kurt finished, some tears of joy had leaked from his blue eyes, and Blaine reached up to gently wipe them away.  
\- Kurt... - Blaine said - I'm not very good at words when they're not linked by a melody, but I'm going to try. Before I met you, I thought I was happy, and maybe in some way I was, because I had learned to settle. I was holding on to my fame, but you came with your style and turned everything upside down. You taught me that selfless love exists, that a touch is more than just physical contact and that your chest can hurt when you feel too much. You made me love you, you made me love myself and I learned that the future seems much brighter if you are by my side. I know I’ll never let you go, not only because I love you but for the person I am when I am with you, and I want us to continue making progress together.  
As soon as Blaine finished speaking, Kurt couldn't resist it anymore and jumped on top of him to kiss him, pressing his mouth against Blaine’s, making everyone laugh despite the emotion that floated in the atmosphere after their vows.  
\- Please, Kurt, we’re not there yet. - Cooper scolded him, though his smile detracted from his credibility.  
\- Oh, yeah, sorry. - Kurt apologized, putting himself back in his place. Biting his lower lip, he looked at Blaine and saw him shaking his head in disbelief while smiling in amusement.  
\- Before these two sacks of hormones get out of control again, could someone bring us the rings, please? - Cooper asked.  
Sam, who was Blaine’s best man, went to them to give them a pair of identical platinum wedding rings.  
\- Do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take Blaine to be your husband and to love him for all eternity?  
\- I do. - his hands was trembling with emotion, but Kurt managed to slide the wedding band on Blaine's finger.  
\- And do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take Kurt to be your husband and to love him for all eternity?  
\- Of course I do. - still looking at Kurt’s eyes, Blaine placed the ring on his finger.  
\- So by the powers vested in me by the state of New York and a great website I signed up a couple of weeks ago, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.  
This time, it was Blaine who didn't waste a second, because he drew Kurt to him and kissed him with all he had. He kissed his husband for the first time, sliding his lips between his and letting their tongues meet. They both were lost in that kiss, and didn’t get back to reality until their family and friends surrounded them and began to hug them, eager to share their happiness with them.

\- I should stop my mom. I think it’s her fourth drink.  
\- Let her have fun.  
\- Kurt, she took Burt to the dance floor again. I think my dad doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
\- Well, I just hope those heels are resilient to stomping.  
Blaine laughed. They were sitting together at one of the tables in the garden, looking at the people they loved enjoy the party. After nearly two hours giving their best on the dance floor, Kurt's feet had started to hurt, so they were taken a little break.  
\- What’s on your mind? - Blaine asked his husband, who was suddenly quiet.  
\- I still can’t believe this is really happening. We just got married and tomorrow we will be heading to the Maldives for our honeymoon... when did I start to get so lucky? - Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine, his eyes bright with emotion.  
\- I've been wondering that same question since I met you. - Blaine replied, reaching for Kurt's hand across the table.  
\- Well, don't overdo it. Admit you didn't like me when we first met.  
\- That’s not true. Let's say... you got my attention.  
\- And you got mine, considering that it took you five minutes to undress in the middle of my office.  
\- I did that, right? - Blaine chuckled, though his cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment.  
\- Yes, you did that. I didn't know whether to kick you out of there or tell you that you were the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen.  
\- And now… here we are. - Blaine said, stroking Kurt's knuckles with his thumb.  
They were enjoying a comfortable silence when “Teenage Dream” started playing. They looked at each other before Blaine stood up and held out a hand to Kurt.  
\- May I have this dance?  
\- It's our song, B. What do you think? - Kurt answered, taking the hand that Blaine offered him and letting his husband lead him to the center of the dance floor.  
Once they got there, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he encircled his waist, and despite the song inviting to dance energetically, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled, feeling complete just with Kurt’s heat against his body; he stuck his face to Kurt’s neck, and so, physically and emotionally attached, they began to move at their own pace.   
They had fallen in love when they didn’t want to, but this is life. You don't choose who you love; it just happens, hitting you hard and changing everything. They might not be “young forever” as the Katy Perry’s song said, but as they danced together on their wedding day, Kurt and Blaine knew they had their whole lives to enjoy side by side, and that was reason enough to be happy.


	30. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the end!
> 
> Thanks to all the people who read my story and supported me with kudos and comments, it really meant the world to me. 
> 
> This was my first Klaine fic, but it won't be my last, I promise!
> 
> XOXO

\- 3 YEARS LATER -

Kurt moved around in bed, and when he tried to put his arm around Blaine, his hand only found the mattress. He opened his eyes a little; yes, he was alone in bed, so after stretching a few times, Kurt decided to go look for his husband, though he had a slight idea of where he could be. He walked down the hall to the old guest room, and saw a small slit of light through the door. As he got closer, a voice reached his ears.  
 _You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around  
You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you'll stay in my heart _  
Kurt carefully opened the door, and found what had become one of his favorite scenes: Blaine was sitting in a rocking chair with their little girl in his arms, singing while feeding her. When Blaine became aware of Kurt’s presence, he stopped singing and smiled at him.  
\- Did I wake you up? - Blaine asked. - I’m sorry. I heard her cry through the baby monitor and came as fast as I could.  
\- You didn’t, don’t worry. I noticed that you weren’t in bed and assumed that there was a certain young lady demanding your attention. - Kurt said, approaching them. - As far as I’m concerned, you can keep singing, huh? I could spend hours listening to you, and I think she agrees with me.  
\- She would listen to anyone with a bottle in their hands. This girl doesn't stop eating.  
\- That's true. But remember what happened the other night: she didn’t stop crying for no reason, and you took her in your arms, sang “Isn't she lovely” to her and she was suddenly quiet, with her huge blue eyes fixed on you. I was a little jealous, to be honest.  
\- Don’t be silly. I can pick you up and sing to you whenever you want; you just have to ask, Kurt. - Blaine joked, before turning to look at the baby. - Look, Emma, daddy is here. He woke up because he can't sleep without me by his side; he's adorable, and clingy, but we love him anyway, don’t we?  
\- Shut up.  
Kurt leaned over their little girl to caress her soft face, though she was still too focused on the bottle to pay attention to him.  
\- She's so small and delicate… sometimes I'm afraid to touch her in case I break her. - Kurt muttered.  
\- I assure you that this little girl is stronger than she seems. But don’t feel bad about it; this princess has only been with us for a month, we are still learning.  
A year ago, Kurt and Blaine decided they wanted to be parents, so they signed up with a reputable adoption agency. When Madison, a 16-year-old pregnant teenager who wasn’t ready to take care of her baby, was reviewing files of possible parents and found that her idol Blaine Anderson and his husband were one of those couples, she didn’t hesitate to contact them. Despite her youth, Madison had a good head on her shoulders and she would never give her child to someone just because he was famous, so she asked to meet them in person and talk to them, though after the first meeting it was clear. The emotion and excitement that Kurt conveyed when he talked about how badly they wanted to become parents and take care of another person and the way Blaine looked at his husband, with so much love and devotion in his hazel eyes, ended up convincing her. And so, a few months later, Emma Rose Anderson-Hummel was born and she became a main part of their lives.  
When the baby finished eating, it was Kurt who took her and leaned her on his shoulder to burp her, while Blaine went to the kitchen to wash the empty bottle. When he came back to her room, he saw Kurt leaving the baby back in her crib. Blaine stood next to his husband and they watched their daughter for a few seconds.  
\- She's our girl, Blaine. - Kurt whispered, because she was starting to fall asleep.  
\- I know, baby. It seems like a dream. - Blaine looked at Kurt. - I know it's not possible, but... she looks like you. She’s gorgeous.  
\- Sleep deprivation is affecting you. - Kurt laughed. - Come on, let's go to bed.  
They quietly left the nursery and returned to their bedroom. As soon as they entered, Kurt hugged Blaine from behind, sticking his face to his husband's back.  
\- You are a natural, you know that? - Kurt said, placing a kiss between Blaine’s shoulder blades.  
\- What? - Blaine asked, placing his hands on Kurt's, which at that moment caressed his stomach.  
\- Being a dad comes naturally to you, as if it has always been within you.  
\- Really? Because most of the time I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing. I only know that from the first moment I held her in my arms, I understood that I would give my life for her.  
\- I felt exactly the same.  
Blaine turned to face Kurt.  
\- You know I never would have imagined doing this if it hadn't been for you, right? You have changed my life in so many different ways; it’s terrifying.  
\- Terrifying? Why? - Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and stroking the curls at the back of his head with his fingers.  
\- Because I don't know if it’s good to love someone as much as I love you.  
\- I hope so, because I love you even more.  
Blaine reached out to kiss Kurt, and once again they did magic. It might seem hard to believe for two people who had been together for almost 7 years, but every time their lips touched was still like the first time. It was as if a bubble was set up around them and only that kiss mattered, their lips, their tongues and their want for each other. When after a few seconds Blaine's hands slid down his husband's back to rest on his ass and he began to squeeze it, Kurt took that move as a sign to pull away.  
\- Kurt, come on… - Blaine protested.  
\- Honey, it's 4 in the morning and I think my muscles still sore after yesterday afternoon. We should stop having sex on the floor, we are not two horny teenagers... well, we are not teenagers. But you always want more.  
\- Yes, and it's one of the things you love most about me. It's your fault anyway; my husband is too hot. - Blaine said, spanking him when he was heading to bed. Kurt's ass was one of his weaknesses, he had to admit it.  
Soon they were both back in bed. Blaine took off the shirt he had put on to go check on Emma and lay on his back and Kurt wasted no time snuggling up onto his chest.  
\- Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if we hadn't met? - Kurt asked. - I don't know, if you had refused to have a stylist or I had rejected the job when Isabelle offered it to me.  
\- I'd rather not think about it, actually.  
\- Why?  
\- Because that would mean that I would keep living a shallow life. I wouldn't have you, I wouldn't have Emma...  
Kurt noticed sadness in Blaine's voice, and quickly hugged him closer.  
\- Hey, I didn't mean for this to become a depressing conversation. - he said, turning his face a little to leave a handful of sweet kisses on his husband's bare chest. - It was my way of saying that I’m so happy to be with you, even though sometimes I could kill you.  
\- You’re not easygoing either, for your information. - Blaine chuckled.   
\- Excuse me? Need I remind you that a few days ago at work they told me...?  
\- That you were the best boss they’ve ever had. - Blaine finished the sentence for him. - I swear I’ll call Isabelle to ask her to quit her job at Ralph Lauren and go back to the company if I have to hear that story one more time.  
\- You’re an idiot. - Kurt cried out. - And I don’t know if I like that you and Isabelle are such best friends. You talk to her more than I do.  
\- Calm down, Kurt. - Blaine smirked as he traced random patterns with his fingers on Kurt's back. - If at some point I start to be interested in women, you'll be the first to know.  
\- Remind me again why I married someone as irritating as you, please, because right now...  
Blaine's lips on his kept Kurt from keep talking. They both indulged in the kiss for a couple of minutes until Blaine pulled away, causing Kurt to chase after his lips with eagerness.  
\- It was you who wanted to sleep…  
\- Fair enough. - Kurt settled himself on Blaine's chest again, because for some reason that night he needed to feel him close and he wasn't planning to move away. - Remember that tomorrow it’s Emma’s pediatric checkup.  
And then, without warning, Blaine started giggling. Kurt sat up a bit, looking at him like he was crazy.  
\- Can you explain what is with you? - Kurt smiled fondly at him, because it was the only possible reaction to the image of Blaine crying with laughter.  
\- I'm sorry. - Blaine replied, drying his tears and holding Kurt's head to lay him down on him again. - I just... I never thought that a sentence like that would be part of my day to day. I guess the idea of “sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll” was left behind a long time ago.  
\- Firstly, you never did drugs. Secondly, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you don't sing rock music, honey; it's not your thing. Now, about sex... I honestly don't think you can complain.  
\- No, I can’t. I can’t complain about anything.  
Blaine turned off the light, noticing that Kurt was beginning to drift off to sleep, but he stayed awake a little longer as he stroked his husband's hair. No, this wasn’t the life he expected to have ten years ago… this was infinitely better. He was happier than he thought physically possible, and it was all because of the man who was in his arms right now and the little girl who slept down the hall. He was still Blaine Anderson, he kept singing in front of thousands of people, but now he had also formed his own family and they had filled a void that he didn’t know he had inside.  
When the tiredness began to overcome him, he hugged Kurt tighter with a wide smile on his face. He and his amazing husband had to take their beautiful daughter to the pediatrician tomorrow... yes, life could be wonderful.__


End file.
